DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Ella llevaba años en su profesión. Él acababa de llegar a la suya, pero estaba convencido de que podía enseñarle unas cuantas cosas. Sólo tenía que convencerla de intentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ella llevaba años en su profesión. Él acababa de llegar a la suya, pero estaba convencido de que podía enseñarle unas cuantas cosas. Sólo tenía que convencerla de intentarlo.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_—Lauren —_llamó casi en un gruñido acercándose al mostrador de recepción.

La chica se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

—_Dime, Bella_ —respondió la recepcionista en un tímido susurro.

Isabella Swan, fotógrafa de profesión, a quien ya habían apodado como la próxima Annie Lebovitz, era una mujer encantadora.

Fuera del ámbito laboral.

En el trabajo también podía serlo. Siempre y cuando todos siguieran sus directrices.

De otra forma, podía y sabía ser letal.

Lauren llevaba un año trabajando para ella en el estudio fotográfico, Swan's Studio.

Si bien su puesto era de recepcionista, Bella le dejaba presenciar las sesiones y aprendía mucho sobre fotografía.

Sabía que eso sería un gran plus en su currículum, cuando finalmente acabara la carrera de periodismo y buscara trabajo como reportera gráfica. Sólo eso ya era un aliciente para aceptar de buen grado el mal humor de Bella.

No obstante ya lo sabía sobrellevar, no había vez que no tremolara al escuchar a su jefa gritar, o peor aún, usar ese tono bajo pero aterrador.

—_Creí que habías dicho que ya habían llegado nuestros "modelos" —_cuestionó con retintín y una dureza difícilmente reprimida

—_Ya han llegado, hace como unos veinte minutos_ —confirmó la rubia hundiéndose en su asiento.

—_¿Y puedo saber dónde coño están? —_preguntó con dulzura sarcástica

—_Creo haberles visto entrar en los lavabos —_murmuró la chica avergonzada

—_¿Ambos? ¿Juntos?_

—_Sí —_la voz de Lauren disminuía en volumen con cada nueva frase.

—_Mierda —_gruñó antes de girarse para dirigirse a los lavabos.

Desde el primer momento había sabido que le traería problemas esa campaña, pero no había podido rechazarla.

Bella se especializaba en reportajes fotográficos de famosos, actores, actrices, músicos, modelos, etc., y sus resultados eran excelentes.

Pero había comenzado su carrera con campañas publicitarias y sus ideas habían marcado un hito. Era por ello que los de Calvin Klein se habían esforzado enormemente en que fuera ella quien se encargara de su próxima campaña.

Aunque lo había intentado, no estaban dispuestos a aceptar un no de su parte, y habían amoldado fechas y horas para adaptarla a la agenda de Bella.

No podía haberse negado sin parecer poco profesional, y si había algo que era Bella Swan, era profesional.

Pero sabía que era difícil trabajar con modelos recién descubiertos, ya que solían verse apabullados por la compañía de modelos famosas y hermosas vestidas con poca ropa.

Y si ya era difícil trabajar con modelos, qué no sería con conductores de autobuses devenidos en actores, devenidos en modelos.

Y ese era el caso de Edward Cullen. El nuevo gran descubrimiento de Hollywood.

Edward Cullen.

Como la mitad de la población, había visto su película.

Aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo, finalmente había sucumbido a los ruegos de Alice y se había dejado arrastrar al cine, para ver _"Dominada por la Pasión"_, la película erótica que, según decían los expertos, había revolucionado el cine.

Y especialmente a la población femenina, pensaba Bella.

Ahora que se había puesto tan de moda el BDSM, y que la gente parecía haber dejado de pensar que fuera una práctica sexual, para llegar a creer que era la nueva expresión del amor, la película había sido un éxito.

Estaba basada en el libro del mismo título, que se había convertido en Best Seller mundial en un par de semanas.

La historia, formada por una saga de tres libros, trataba la relación entre Nathan Chase, un guapísimo corredor de bolsa y Samantha Trimble, una camarera de dieciocho años recién llegada a la ciudad, hija de un ministro de la iglesia anglicana, cuya única relación sexual había sido la pérdida de la virginidad, en el asiento trasero de un coche, con su novio del instituto.

A lo largo de los tres libros, Samantha se resiste a convertirse en la sumisa de Nathan, aunque acepta de buen grado sus atenciones, que cada vez le van gustando más incluso de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Mientras las páginas se suceden unas tras otras, Nate va cambiando su visión de amo para complacer a Sam y lograr su amor, mientras Sam, por el contrario, poco a poco va aceptando y deseando cada vez más complacer al hombre que ama.

Cuando llega el tercer libro, Nathan ha logrado que Samantha libere su sexualidad, reconociendo todas las fantasías que durante años había reprimido, para convertirse en la sumisa que Nathan había deseado desde el principio.

Inmerso en esta temática, los libros, y por lo tanto luego las películas, muestran de una forma delicada y romántica, todas las prácticas de BDSM que se le ocurrieron a la autora. Látigos, azotes, juguetes sexuales de todo tipo, bondage e incluso algún trío para disfrute de la protagonista.

Aunque la historia no tiene un final feliz y romántico, ninguna de las millones de lectoras de la saga, sintió que correspondiese que les devolviesen el dinero.

Tal como le había explicado Alice más de una vez, habían estado buscando al personaje principal durante meses hasta dar con Edward Cullen.

Se habían manejado nombres como el de Ian Somerhalder o Robert Pattinson, pero la autora había insistido en que quería una cara nueva y desconocida.

Así fue que, cuando el productor Stefan Mallek tuvo un problema con su coche y se vio obligado a coger el autobús, a Edward Cullen le cambió la vida.

Stefan, en el viaje de cuarenta minutos que le llevaba de Sunset al centro de Los Angeles, quedó impresionado por el carisma del conductor y no pudo dejar de notar la reacción de las mujeres a su cara, su cuerpo y su sonrisa arrogante y sexy.

Antes de bajarse del autobús se acercó a él y le entregó su tarjeta, citándolo para un casting a la mañana siguiente.

Así fue como el desconocido trabajador de la línea 302 se convirtió en ídolo mundial, de la noche a la mañana.

Y ahora, a sólo dos meses de que se estrenara la segunda película de la saga, los directores de marketing de Calvin Klein habían, como tantos otros, sucumbido a sus encantos.

Así que allí estaba ahora Bella, esperando que el nuevo icono se dignara dejarse caer por el estudio para fotografiarle en ropa interior para la campaña publicitaria de la marca.

Intentado mantener su furia a raya, entró en los lavabos.

Lo que allí sucedía era obvio, aunque los protagonistas se escondieran dentro de uno de los cubículos.

—_Ah... Edward... sí... —_gemía la chica

Gianna Wachsberger, reconoció Bella.

Llevaba años trabajando con ella, y aunque era despistada y sin dudas poco profesional, a la vista de los acontecimientos, el objetivo la amaba y nunca había una foto en la que apareciera su rostro y no estuviera magnífica.

—_Vamos, nena..._ —gruñía el chico con el mismo tono urgente que sonaba en su película _—Mírame, quiero verte cuando te corras..._

Si no hubiera estado furiosa porque este retraso en la sesión le trastocaría todos sus planes, podía haber mojado sus bragas.

A través de la puerta del cubículo, escuchaba claramente el choque de los cuerpos entre sí, los jadeos, los gemidos, hasta el pequeño grito de la chica al llegar al orgasmo.

Edward se corrió con un gruñido satisfecho.

—_Dios mío, cariño ¿dónde has aprendido todo esto? —_gimió la chica con voz seductora

—_Pura práctica, preciosa_ —respondió con tono arrogante el hombre.

Bella cruzándose de brazos se recostó en el lavatorio indolente, frente a la puerta que esperaba se abriera pronto para que salieran sus "modelos".

Sabía lo que habían estado haciendo pero, sin dudas no se esperaba que el chico saliera de allí completamente desnudo.

La puerta se abrió y frente a ella se encontró al sueño de la población femenina mundial, completamente desnudo y con una erección que aún no remitía y que sería la envidia de muchos actores porno.

Edward tenía la mirada fija en el preservativo que acababa de quitarse y al que le estaba haciendo un nudo luego de verificar que no se hubiera roto.

Bella carraspeó y el hombre levantó la mirada impasible.

Detrás de él Gianna jadeó escondiéndose nuevamente tras la puerta.

Edward se quedó observando sorprendido a la preciosa castaña que estaba frente a él.

No se parecía en nada a los cientos de modelos y actrices con los que había estado últimamente, pero había algo en la profundidad de su mirada que lo desestabilizó.

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar para Universal Studios, hacía ya más de un año y medio, se había llevado a la cama a más mujeres hermosas de las que podía recordar, así que la chica que estaba frente a él no debería siquiera llamarle la atención, pero por alguna razón lo hacía.

Cuando la película se había estrenado, diez meses antes, le habían llovido mujeres.

Modelos, actrices y simples fans caían literalmente sobre él.

Las mujeres más hermosas, vestidas con ropa de diseñador, maquilladas y peinadas con esmero, con implantes que quitaban la respiración.

¿Cómo era posible entonces que se sintiera atraído por esa chica tan simple?

Era alta, sí, pero sería realmente esbelta si cambiara sus Converse por unos Manolos.

En el último año se había acostumbrado a chicas con vestidos de alta costura, así que una chica con vaqueros pitillo y una camiseta blanca desgastada, no podía ponerlo a mil, pero lo hacía.

Con su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, y su rostro sin maquillaje; con aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo observaban con rudeza y no con la fascinación a la que se había malacostumbrado, la chica le confundía y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La puerta detrás de él se cerró lentamente, escondiendo a la chica desnuda a la que acababa de arrancarle un orgasmo.

—_No hace falta que te ocultes, Gianna —_dijo la joven frente a él con dureza —_Ya sé que eres tú, y te agradecería que te pongas en marcha. Te esperan en maquillaje._ —agregó sin quitar la vista del rostro de Edward.

Gianna salió tímidamente bajando la mirada.

Bella estiró la mano hacia el albornoz que Gianna había dejado sobre el lavatorio y se lo entregó sin mirarla.

—_¿Tienes tu primer cambio de ropa?_

—_Sí. —_musitó la modelo

—_Bien. Date prisa._

Su voz era suave, pero su tono letal.

Gianna se puso el albornoz y abandonó el baño con el cuerpo encogido y avergonzada.

Edward seguía completamente desnudo de pie frente a Bella, sorprendido por la sumisión que había mostrado la, hasta entonces, beligerante Gianna, frente a la castaña.

—_Señor Cullen —_dijo con rudeza

—_Creo que estoy en desventaja_ —sonrió con la sonrisa arrogante y sexy que sabía derretía a la más experimentada o a la más frígida _—Tú eres..._ —dijo estirando su mano

—_Bella Swan. La dueña de este sitio._ —dijo sin descruzar sus brazos y mirando su mano con desdén _—Entenderá que no estreche su mano sin antes lavársela, ¿no?_

Edward sonrió más profundamente asintiendo. Sus dedos habían estado en la vagina y el recto de Gianna, también habían masajeado su propio pene y sus testículos, y en ese momento estaban sosteniendo un condón utilizado. No era de extrañar que "la dueña de este sitio", como ella se había definido, no quisiera tocarle.

—_Desde luego, señorita Swan._

—_Señor Cullen_ —dijo ella con dureza _—¿Cree que cinco minutos le bastarán para bajar su erección, calzarse su primer cambio de ropa y presentarse en el estudio para comenzar con la sesión de fotos? No creo que tan empalmado podamos obtener las fotos que buscamos._

—_Tal vez requiriera un poco de ayuda para lo de la erección..._ —susurró sugerente y petulante con una sonrisa atrevida

Bella entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con furia contenida, y todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir.

Podía ser la nueva estrella de Hollywood, pero acababa de tirarse a una modelo reconocida que llevaba diez años de carrera, y ya estaba insinuándose a una desconocida.

—_No se preocupe, no hará falta. Hablaré con la gente de Calvin Klein y les explicaré su problema. Ellos y yo hemos estado meses intentando compaginar nuestras respectivas agendas, pero no tuvimos en cuenta que también deberíamos compaginarlas con su "amiguito"_ —dijo despectiva aprontándose a salir del baño _—Estoy segura de que encontrarán un fotógrafo menos ocupado que haga las fotos, cuando usted se digne mantener su polla dentro de sus pantalones. Gracias por su tiempo, señor Cullen_ —agregó con sarcasmo

—_No, Bella —_la detuvo sabiendo que la había jodido.

Últimamente se había acostumbrado a que todos hicieran lo que él quería, en especial las mujeres. Pero si su madre viera la forma en que trataba a una mujer que estaba comportándose respetablemente y demostrando ser una profesional, no dudaría en darle una colleja para bajarle un poco los humos.

Ella le miró alzando una ceja.

—_Señorita Swan —_se corrigió —_Dos minutos me bastarán._

—_Genial_ —sonrió ella con desprecio —_Le estarán esperando en maquillaje. ¿Sabrá llegar?_

—_Desde luego._

—_Bien —_se dirigió a la puerta _—Y le agradezco que se ponga el albornoz. No nos gusta que los modelos se paseen en paños menores por ahí._

—_De inmediato._

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí está el primer capi de mi nuevo fic._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten. _**

**_Aviso desde el principio, porque el que avisa no es traidor, probablemente nuestros amados protagonistas tengan sexo con terceros, y/o cuartos._**

**_Aviso también que de momento publicaré una vez por semana, de preferencia los jueves a primera hora, si en algún momento siento que tengo capítulos suficientes como para publicar más a menudo sin descuidar los otros fics (_**_ya que "alguno" en particular lo tengo muy descuidado_**_), publicaré más a menudo._**

**_De todos modos espero que lo disfruten y ya me lo harán saber._**

**_Recuerden también que nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, por si sienten algo de tensión sexual en este fic también. Allí también hay algunos adelantos del fic que he ido publicando._**

**_Y para no ser menos, dejo un adelanto del segundo capítulo:_**

—_Hola —_saludó amable estirando la mano _—Alice Swan._

—_Encantado. Edward Cullen —_sonrió estrechando la mano de la chica _—¿Swan? —_dijo señalando a Bella _—Pues no os parecéis mucho._

Alice sonrió.

—_Oh, no, no somos hermanas. Yo estoy casada con su hermano._

—_Ah, entiendo. Casada. ¡Qué fiasco!_ —replicó con voz sugerente haciéndola reír.

—_Oh, no te preocupes. Jasper trabaja tanto que nunca se entera de nada —_le siguió la broma

—_Alice_ —le llamó Bella acercándose a ellos _—¿Podrías dejar de coquetear y ponerte a trabajar, por favor? Ya vamos suficientemente retrasados —_agregó mirando a Edward con toda la intención

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

—_¿Dónde está mi dominante favorito? —_le susurró Alice en cuanto la vio entrar al estudio

—_¿Ya has acabado?_ —preguntó a su amiga, cuñada y maquilladora profesional, mientras se acercaba a los focos y parasoles para enfocarlos y ponerlos a punto para la sesión

—_Acabo de terminar con Gianna que acaba de llegar —_explicó la chica —_¿Y bien?_

—_Y bien, ¿qué?_

—_¿Dónde está el bombón de Edward Cullen?_ —refunfuñó Alice

—_Tu bombón estaba follándose a Gianna en el baño —_espetó molesta

—_¿De verdad? Menuda zorra. ¡Quién fuera Gianna!_ —gruñó Alice indignada

—_¿Debo recordarte que tu marido es mi hermano? —_inquirió volteándose a mirarla fijamente.

Alice se carcajeó divertida.

—_Sabes que amo a tu hermano. Pero una puede tener sus fantasías... y ese chico es una fantasía hecha realidad._

—_Ya. A ver qué opina Jasper de eso._

Jasper, el hermano de Bella, se había casado con la mejor amiga de ésta dos años antes, después de tres años de noviazgo.

Nadie dudaba del profundo amor que se profesaban, pero Alice nunca dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre todos los chicos guapos que conocía.

Y, trabajando como maquilladora en el estudio fotográfico de su amiga, entre modelos y actores, chicos guapos era lo que más veía.

—_Tu hermano está encantado con mis fantasías._

—_Ya. Lo imagino. No hace falta que me des detalles —_aceptó negando risueña.

Edward entró al estudio con un albornoz blanco sobre su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por unos bóxer de algodón negros.

Tuvo que inspirar profundamente para calmar su excitación al volver a ver a Bella. Tal como ella había dicho, un pene empalmado no era lo que esperaba que se viera en todas las vallas publicitarias del país.

Emmett, su mejor amigo y ahora guardaespaldas, se burlaría de él durante los próximos diez años, si le viera así.

Y su madre, le propinaría la segunda colleja del día.

Bella Swan estaba en una esquina del estudio, con una cámara de fotos en las manos haciendo pruebas de luz.

La preciosa morena que estaba con ella se sobresaltó ruborizándose al verle.

Le sonrió y se acercó a él con andar impaciente.

Era una chica pequeñita y preciosa.

Con la piel increíblemente pálida, el cabello corto a la altura de la nuca y de color negro intenso, peinado estratégicamente con las puntas apuntando hacia todos lados.

Unos enormes ojos negros destacaban sobre su rostro pálido.

Su andar grácil y su sonrisa simpática y extrovertida eran increíblemente atrayentes.

Le cayó bien tan sólo verla.

—_Hola —_saludó amable estirando la mano _—Alice Swan._

—_Encantado. Edward Cullen —_sonrió estrechando la mano de la chica _—¿Swan? —_dijo señalando a Bella _—Pues no os parecéis mucho._

Alice sonrió.

—_Oh, no, no somos hermanas. Yo estoy casada con su hermano._

—_Ah, entiendo. Casada. ¡Qué fiasco!_ —replicó con voz sugerente haciéndola reír.

—_Oh, no te preocupes. Jasper trabaja tanto que nunca se entera de nada —_le siguió la broma

—_Alice_ —le llamó Bella acercándose a ellos _—¿Podrías dejar de coquetear y ponerte a trabajar, por favor? Ya vamos suficientemente retrasados —_agregó mirando a Edward con toda la intención

—_Sí, sí —_contestó la chica altanera y a Edward le gustó de inmediato.

Era la primera persona que veía en ese estudio que no parecía doblegarse ante la jefa.

—_Soy tu maquilladora —_dijo Alice volviéndose hacia él _—Si puedes quitarte la ropa —_agregó sonrojándose cuando Edward alzó una ceja _—Es decir... el albornoz... ya sabes... tu torso sale desnudo en las fotos..._

—_Ah, sí, desde luego_ —aceptó y quitándose el albornoz se sentó en el lugar que Alice le señaló.

Tuvo que reconocer que Bella era tan buena o mejor de lo que se decía. Y sin duda alguna, una gran profesional.

Sacaba fotos a un ritmo vertiginoso, con tres cámaras diferentes, con objetivos de diferentes tamaños.

Él era el protagonista sin dudas, pero estaba acompañado por tres modelos hermosas.

La chica que se había tirado en el lavabo y dos bellezas más, otra rubia y una pelirroja completaban el trío con el compartió más poses sexuales de las que hubiera podido imaginar.

Sabía que la campaña era "subida de tono" y, si bien no salían desnudos, ya que la idea era promocionar ropa interior, el roce de los cuerpos y la forma en que se tocaban, parecía más sexual de lo que habría sido si no hubieran llevado ropa alguna.

No pudo dejar de notar el desdén con el que Bella le miraba y se dirigía a él, en comparación de cómo trataba con las chicas.

Supuso que se debía a la forma en que la había tratado en el lavabo, y supo que tenía que disculparse.

Cuando tres horas después, Bella dijo las palabras mágicas: _"Eso es todo, chicos. Gracias."_, ya estaba deseando salir de allí.

Él y las tres modelos volvieron a los vestuarios, pero las evitó y se dirigió a los lavabos masculinos para limpiarse el maquillaje y vestirse.

Bella estaba en el mostrador de recepción llenando unos documentos que tenía que entregar a Lauren, cuando Rosalie se le acercó por detrás.

—_Hola_ —saludó la rubia con entusiasmo

—_Rose. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que nos encontraríamos directamente en el Twilight._

—_Sí, así era, pero como salí temprano pensé en recogeros aquí. Alice lo sugirió._

—_Sí, claro_ —sonrió indulgente

Rosalie Hale había sido compañera de instituto de Bella y desde entonces eran íntimas amigas.

Era jueves de chicas, y como cada segundo o cuarto jueves del mes, las tres amigas se iban al Twilight, el bar de moda, y charlaban, bebían y reían hasta muy entrada la noche.

Rosalie trabajaba como analista financiera para el M&T Bank, por lo que sus horarios eran extraños.

A veces salía muy temprano, a veces muy tarde. Por esa razón, generalmente se encontraban directamente en el bar.

Bella sabía que la razón de su visita al estudio, era la presencia de Edward Cullen.

—_¿Quién es ese bombón?_ —preguntó a Bella en voz baja, mirando al mastodonte que estaba sentado en la sala de espera hojeando una revista de Car & Drive.

Bella se giró y lo miró un momento.

—_No tengo idea —_reconoció _—Lauren, ¿quién es ese? ¿a quién espera?_

—_A Edward Cullen. Es su guardaespaldas_ —les informó la rubia

—_Ahí tienes_ —dijo Bella sin levantar la vista del folleto que estaba rellenando —_El guardaespaldas de la estrella._

_—Vaya. ¿Y ese desdén de dónde ha salido?_

_—Buff. Sin comentarios._

_—Pues yo no me molestaría si ese bombón quisiera guardarme las espaldas_ —dijo Rosalie poniéndose de espaldas al mostrador para quedar de frente al hombre _—O hacer con ellas lo que desee._

Bella negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida.

_—Bella_ —la llamó Gianna con voz muy baja _—¿Podemos hablar un minuto?_

_—Desde luego_ —aceptó y firmó un último papel entregándoselo a Lauren antes de caminar con la modelo hasta el estudio donde habían trabajado _—Tú dirás._

_—Quería disculparme, ya sabes —_dijo bajando la mirada nerviosa _—por lo de hoy..._

_—Está bien. Sólo espero que no se repita._

_—Desde luego que no_ —aseguró la chica fehaciente _—Espero que quede olvidado, ya sabes..._

_—Sí, Gianna. No voy a informar a la agencia sobre lo sucedido, pero debería hacerlo —_replicó con dureza

_—Por favor, no_ —rogó _—Podrían despedirme_

_—Lo sé y por eso no lo haré. Pero tal vez lo merecieras. Gianna. Lo que habéis hecho es inmoral y hasta ilegal. Éste es un lugar público y habéis mantenido relaciones sexuales en un lugar público._

_—Lo sé._

_—¿Acaso crees que Heidi y Chelsea no saben lo que sucedió? Por Dios, Gianna, te juegas tu carrera por un polvo. ¿Qué pasaría si fuesen ellas quienes lo explicaran por ahí?_

_—Lo sé. Pero las chicas no dirán nada._

_—Para él es diferente. Éste es sólo un plus para su carrera y él es la estrella hoy en día, más allá de si se lo merece o no. Si yo me quejara por haberos encontrado follando en mi estudio, y te aseguro que otro fotógrafo lo hubiera hecho, a quien despedirían de la campaña sería a ti, no a él._

_—Lo sé. Lo siento. Estoy muy arrepentida. No sé lo que me pasó._

_—No soy una mojigata, Gianna, y no voy a meterme en tu vida personal porque no es de mi incumbencia. Pero si quieres echarte un polvo con el chico, hazlo fuera de aquí, en tu casa, la suya, un hotel, qué sé yo, pero no lo hagas en un lugar público._

_—Lo sé, lo sé. Es que Edward se marcha mañana a Los Angeles y yo sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como ésta._

_—Dios_ —gimió —_¿Qué tiene ese tío? _

_—Oh, Bella —_suspiró la preciosa modelo —_No te lo imaginas, es tan bueno como se ve en la película, o más —_confesó incomodándola

_—Está bien, Gianna, no quiero detalles._

_—Oh, no, disculpa —_se sonrojó la joven

Edward había estado buscando la mejor forma de disculparse con Bella.

Cuando preguntó por ella en la recepción, le indicaron el estudio. Dio dos golpes en la puerta y entró.

La rubia modelo que era parte de su problema le miró sonrojándose. La mirada de la fotógrafa fue más dura.

_—¿Sí?_

_—Disculpa, Bella. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_—Sí_ —suspiró ella pensando en que tendría que escuchar la segunda disculpa del día.

_—Bien, yo me marcho_ —dijo Gianna volviéndose hacia Bella _—Gracias, Bella._

_—No hay problema._

La chica pasó junto a Edward al salir del estudio.

_—Nos vemos, Edward._

_—Adiós, preciosa_ —sonrió él y Bella negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos.

Edward cerró la puerta del estudio y se acercó a ella, que estaba recostada contra un escritorio, dejando dos metros de distancia entre ellos.

_—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Edward? —_preguntó con una amabilidad que no acababa de sentir.

—_Creo que tú y yo no empezamos con buen pie. _—sonrió —_Lamento lo que sucedió con Gina._

—_¿Gina? —_dijo extrañada

—_¿Gina? —_repitió él igual de confuso_ —Jenny. __Gianna. ¿Gianna? Es Gianna, ¿no?_

—_Dios, tío, eres un cerdo. Te la acabas de follar hace tres horas. —_rezongó envarándose.

—_Lo siento, Bella, pero la chica no tenía interés en que yo supiera su nombre._

—_Oh, por Dios, ¿de dónde coño has salido? ¿en qué cloaca te han encontrado?_

—_Lo siento, cariño, pero en la cloaca de la que salí, me enseñaron a distinguir cuándo una chica me quiere por mi inteligencia, mi increíble conversación o por mi polla. —_replicó empezando a enfurecerse con el desprecio que la chica le demostraba.

—_Eres tan basto._

—_Y tú eres una princesita esnob._

—_¿Qué coño sabes tú de mí? Gilipollas. Deberías tenerme un poquito de respeto. _

—_Y tú deberías tenérmelo a mí. Que mis padres no me criaran en el Upper East Side no me convierte en una mierda a la que tú puedas pisotear._

—_No, cariño, lo que te convierte en una mierda, es creer que porque eres guapo y has ganado millones sólo por aparecer en la gran pantalla desnudo y dando azotes, te puedes tirar a cualquiera sin tenerles el más mínimo respeto o consideración. _—contradijo señalándolo con su índice amenazante

—_¿Crees que cuando Gina, Gianna o como coño se llame, se quitó las bragas delante mío metiéndose los dedos en el coño empapado, me estaba pidiendo respeto o consideración? Pues, cuando una zorra hace eso, en mi barrio entendemos que quiere que nos la follemos, y si hay algo que esta rata de cloaca ha aprendido bien, _—dijo señalándose el pecho_ —es a complacer siempre a una señorita._

—_Cabrón —_espetó incómoda —_Pues compláceme tú a mí y lárgate de mi estudio._

—_Estaré encantado, frígida esnob._

—_Frígida. Resulta que ahora soy frígida ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque no he caído rendida ante tus encantos?_

Se acercó a ella acorralándola contra el escritorio.

Con el rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, habló con una voz tan baja y sugerente que le hizo mojar sus bragas.

—_No, cielo. Sé que eres una pequeña frígida reprimida porque vi tu cara en el baño. Estabas ansiando que alguien te agarrara y te follara contra la pared del lavabo, pero eres demasiado señorita para rebajarte a pedirlo. Seguro que tu pijo novio de Park Avenue no es capaz de follarte tan duro como te gustaría_ —arriesgó él acercándose demasiado a la verdad.

Jacob no vivía en Park Avenue, sino en la Quinta Avenida, pero nunca se le ocurriría tener sexo duro con ella.

Tampoco es que ella se considerara una sumisa, masoquista o algo parecido, pero no podía negar que se había excitado cuando había visto a Edward Cullen, encarnando a Nathan Chase, follándose a Tanya Denali, la protagonista femenina atada a la cama con caras corbatas de seda.

Jacob nunca lo haría.

—_¿Qué mierda sabrás tú?_ —espetó despectiva

—_Tienes los pezones duros contra la camiseta, princesa —_soltó_ —Eso me da una idea de lo mojadas que estarán tus braguitas ahora mismo —_rió cuando la vio sonrojarse confirmando así que se sentía tal como él había dicho.

La miró con la sonrisa arrogante que ya era su marca personal.

—_Puedo olerlas desde aquí. Cuando quieras no tienes más que pedirlo, cariño. Estaré encantado de darte duro, hasta magullar tu coñito de clase alta._

—_Vete al infierno_ —gruñó empujándolo con rudeza

Carcajeándose arrogante se marchó, dejándola sola y más excitada de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por unirse, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Recuerden también que nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, por si sienten algo de tensión sexual en este fic también. Allí también hay algunos adelantos del fic que he ido publicando._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—Es un cerdo._ —explicó Bella poniéndose seria —_Será muy guapo, muy rico, muy carismático y todo lo que tú quieras, pero hacía tres horas se había tirado a una tía de la que no recordaba el nombre, y no es que estuviera borracho._

_—¿No recordaba el nombre?_

_—No. Es patético. Vino a disculparse por lo sucedido con Gina, Jenny, Gianna o como coño se llamara._

_—Sí. Es un cerdo_ —aceptó Rosalie finalmente —_Pero con esa cara y ese cuerpo yo le permitiría que me llamara John Smith y me arrastrara a su pocilga._

_—Eso es lo que más me molesta. Que se crea que por ser quién es tiene impunidad para todo._

_—Dios —_gimió Alice ruborizándose _—Está como un tren y acaba de entrar..._

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Abril:_**_ Lo de la aclaración del sexo con terceros es__ porque en otros fics me ha pasado que lectores se quejan cuando describo alguna relación sexual entre Bella y alguien que no es Edward o Edward y alguien que no es Bella. Como se han quejado, y han llegado a pedirme que cambie la historia, y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, aviso desde ya para que __si alguien no está de acuerdo pueda decidir no leer el fic._

**_nancy: _**_De momento pienso actualizar los jueves. Después __ya veremos si cambi__a algo o agrego más días._**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

_—Bien, explícame qué fue lo que sucedió con Edward Cullen_ —pidió Rosalie dando un trago a su tercer margarita.

_—Ya te lo he dicho_ —respondió con la cabeza algo embotada por la bebida _—Es un cerdo._

_—Pues a mí me pareció encantador —_acotó Alice _—Y si no estuviera felizmente casada y amara tanto a mi esposo, me lo tiraría sin pensármelo dos veces. No creo que esperara a llegar al baño. Le habría rasgado la ropa al pasar por la puerta y le habría pedido que me follara contra el mostrador de recepción._

_—A Lauren se le habrían salido los ojos_ —rió Rosalie

_—Pues no me importaría que todos me vieran follándome a ese semental. ¿La tiene tan grande como parece en el cine?_ —preguntó a Bella en tono conspirador _—¿O usará doble de polla?_ —rió completamente ebria.

Alice, con su menudo cuerpo, tenía una tolerancia al alcohol bastante menor que la de sus amigas.

_—No creo que le haga falta_ —reconoció Bella con solemnidad

_—O sea que sí se la miraste —_se burló su cuñada

_—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tenía frente a mí a un tipo desnudo y su polla me apuntaba directamente a la cara —_rió _—Me habríais matado si no lo hubiera mirado._

_—Yo me hubiera quitado la ropa allí mismo o habría caído de rodillas frente a él. Seguro que podías hacer algo antes de que se le bajara._

_—Pues no negaré que me lo ofreciera..._ —sonrió petulante

_—¿QUÉ? —_gritó Rosalie y bajó la voz cuando vio tres personas girarse hacia ella _—¿Te ofreció hacerte un apaño?_

_—En realidad en ese momento me pidió ayuda para hacerla bajar. El apaño me lo ofreció luego, cuando vino a disculparse por lo sucedido en el baño._

_—¿Te ofreció un apaño para disculparse?_ —rió Rosalie _—Vaya ofrenda de paz._

_—Más que un apaño me ofreció follarme duro hasta magullarme._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Lo que oyes._

_—Dios, tía, si seguimos hablando de esto esta noche tendré que llevarme a Dick Black a la cama, y estoy tan borracha que en realidad necesitaría alguien que hiciese todo el trabajo_ —reconoció Rosalie

_—Consíguete un tipo y deja a Dick Black en la mesita de noche_ —recomendó Bella —_Y ojalá tu consolador no llevara el apellido de mi novio..._

_—Cómo si fuera tan fácil. Dick Black es mi mejor amigo desde que el cabrón de Royce se largó._

_—Te hizo un favor._

Royce King, el novio de Rosalie durante los últimos cinco años, y con el que convivía desde hacía dos años, se había largado tres meses antes, después de que Rosalie le encontrara con una compañera del gimnasio en su propia cama.

En una actuación digna de un Oscar, le había tirado gran parte de su armario por la ventana del departamento que compartían en Lexington Avenue.

Por suerte para ella había sido a las tres de la mañana y no había nadie en la calle que le denunciara.

Jasper, como buen abogado, se había hecho cruces al saberlo, pero Rosalie estaba tan orgullosa que nada la había hecho sentir mal.

Desde entonces, se jactaba de que Dick la atendía mucho mejor que Royce. Dick Black, en un juego de palabras, era un enorme consolador negro que había comprado al día siguiente de su ruptura.

_—Sí, sé que lo hizo_ —reconoció _—Pero ahora cuando tengo un orgasmo no puedo estrujarme los pechos_ —gimió haciéndolas reír _—Volvamos a Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo fue eso del apaño?_

_—Es un cerdo._ —explicó Bella poniéndose seria —_Será muy guapo, muy rico, muy carismático y todo lo que tú quieras, pero hacía tres horas se había tirado a una tía de la que no recordaba el nombre, y no es que estuviera borracho._

_—¿No recordaba el nombre?_

_—No. Es patético. Vino a disculparse por lo sucedido con Gina, Jenny, Gianna o como coño se llamara._

_—Sí. Es un cerdo_ —aceptó Rosalie finalmente —_Pero con esa cara y ese cuerpo yo le permitiría que me llamara John Smith y me arrastrara a su pocilga._

_—Eso es lo que más me molesta. Que se crea que por ser quién es tiene impunidad para todo._

_—Dios —_gimió Alice ruborizándose _—Está como un tren y acaba de entrar..._

_—¿Qué?_ —gruñó Bella volteándose hacia la puerta de entrada.

Allí estaba, guapo como el mismísimo demonio.

_—¿Qué hace aquí? —_dijo volteándose de vuelta hacia sus amigas

_—Tal vez yo le dijera al G.E.C. que se dejara caer —_soltó Rosalie indiferente tomándose el último trago de su margarita y levantando la mano hacia el camarero para que les sirviera otra ronda.

_—¿G.E.C.?_

_—Sí. Guarda Espaldas Caliente. —_explicó haciéndoles reír

_—Recuérdame qué coño hacemos aquí, Emmett —_gruñó Edward sonriendo a dos desconocidas que se le tiraron encima babeando sobre él.

_—Ya te dije, la bomba rubia me dijo que este sitio estaba muy bien._

_—Sí, ya,_ —respondió con ironía en cuanto vio a la rubia que había visto esa tarde en el estudio de Bella Swan _—y seguramente te dijo que estaría aquí esta noche._

_—Tal vez dijera algo de eso, sí —_sonrió Emmett mirando en derredor en busca de la chica

_—Dime que Bella Swan no es la castaña que está de espaldas —_pidió cuando vio que junto a la rubia estaba la maquilladora y frente a ellas una tercera chica.

_—No lo sé, tal vez lo sea. Son íntimas amigas._

_—Mierda, Emmett_ —gimió mientras se acercaban a la barra.

El tumulto de gente les dejó paso a la barra como si él fuera Moisés frente al Mar Rojo.

_—¿Qué bebes?_ —le preguntó a su amigo antes de girarse hacia el barman

_—Jack Daniel's._

_—Dos Jack Daniel's_ —pidió al chico detrás de la barra

_—Enseguida._

_—Dios, Emmett, no tengo ánimos de cruzarme con esa pedante esnob de Bella Swan._

_—Venga ya, Edward, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera la chica? Te estabas follando una de sus modelos en el baño de su estudio. Tío, hasta tú sueles tener más tacto. Es su lugar de trabajo._

_—Por Dios, la tía esa se sacó las bragas frente a mí y me las metió en el bolsillo del albornoz. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Decirle "lo siento, señorita, pero no me sienta el encaje rosa"?_

_—No sé, tal vez cubrirla y quedar para verla fuera de allí_

_—¿Y por qué iba a querer verla fuera de allí?_

_—¿Para tirártela?_ —indagó su amigo con sarcasmo

_—No hacía falta_ —reconoció con desinterés.

Edward tomó los vasos que le ofreció el camarero y pagó sus bebidas.

Le entregó su vaso a Emmett y le siguió cuando éste camino hacia la mesa donde estaban Rosalie, Alice y Bella.

_—Vienen hacia aquí —_informó Alice en voz baja

_—Mierda, Rose, ¿por qué coño tuviste que invitarles?_

_—Tal vez porque quisiera tener una oportunidad de poder meter a Dick Black en el cajón de la mesita de noche._

_—Idiota, ese tío se va mañana de regreso a Los Angeles._

_—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_—Me lo dijo Gianna_ —reconoció con un mohín

_—Bueno, supongo que una noche le alcanzará para echarme un buen polvo._

_—Si se parece a su protegido le bastarán quince minutos en el baño_ —arguyó Alice antes de carcajearse completamente borracha y divertida.

_—Gilipollas —_gruñó Bella sin levantar la vista hacia donde sabía estaba Edward Cullen.

_—Dale un respiro, Bella. Esta chica lleva tres meses sin echar un buen polvo._

_—Sí, claro._ —musitó

_—Con ese criterio, ella lleva años sin echar un buen polvo_ —se burló Rosalie y ella y Alice se volvieron a carcajear

_—Vete al diablo._

_—Rose tiene razón. Tendrías que pedirle a Jacob que te echara un buen polvo antes de su próximo viaje._

_—Pues tendré que pedírselo hoy porque mañana a la tarde tiene que volar a Florida. Y el fin de semana los chicos vienen para quedarse una semana con él._

_—No te angusties, Bells. Si no puede te prestaré a Dick Black, al fin y al cabo se apellidan igual... _

Jacob Black, el novio de Bella, era analista financiero y trabajaba para M&T también. Había sido jefe de Rosalie hasta que le habían cambiado de departamento.

Ahora se encargaba de comprar, vender y fusionar empresas de distinta envergadura.

Eso le obligaba a viajar constantemente, por todo el país y el mundo en general.

Generalmente sólo pasaba una noche fuera, aunque algunas veces sus viajes se alargaban.

No era el caso de ese día. El viaje a Florida le tendría de regreso el sábado a la mañana, pero entonces sus hijos se instalarían en su departamento para pasar la semana allí.

Jacob Black, a sus cuarenta y dos años tenía dos hijos, fruto de su matrimonio con Emily Black, Rachel, de veinte años y Paul de dieciséis.

Aún después de cuatro años de separación Emily y Jacob no se habían divorciado.

Jacob se negaba a darle a Emily todo lo que reclamaba, y ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Así que después de un año entero de discusión, habían dejado de insistir con el divorcio.

Vivían separados, pero ambos se cuidaban mucho de no darle al otro ventajas en la negociación.

Bella estaba bastante harta de la situación ya que, aún después de dos años de noviazgo, se veía obligada a mantenerlo casi oculto.

En realidad todos lo sabían, pero Jacob no estaba dispuesto a que vivieran juntos para que Emily no pudiera acusarlo de adulterio.

Por esa razón, tampoco podía quedarse a dormir en casa de Jacob, cuando sus hijos estaban allí, y eso era semana por medio.

Que sólo le llevara cinco años a la hija mayor, tampoco había servido para caerles mejor a los chicos.

Así que, si quería liberar la tensión sexual que la atenazaba desde la tarde, tendría que pasarse por el departamento de Jacob esa noche.

Edward y Emmett llegaron hasta ellas. Emmett por delante.

Estaban ubicadas en una pequeña mesa redonda bastante alta, sentadas en precario equilibrio sobre taburetes igual de altos.

_—Buenas noches, señoritas_ —saludó Emmett con una sonrisa seductora

_—Buenas noches_ —respondieron las tres en diferentes tonos que revelaban sus diferentes estados de ánimo frente a la compañía.

Rosalie euforia, Alice diversión y Bella algo de hastío molesto.

_—¿Cómo estás, Rosalie?_ —dijo inclinándose para besar la mano de Rose

_—Hola, Emmett_ —respondió dedicándole su mejor sonrisa sexy _—Emmett, déjame presentarte, estas son mis amigas, Alice Swan y Bella Swan. Chicas, éste es Emmett..._

_—McCarthy,_ —terminó él _—amigo personal y guardaespaldas de Edward Cullen —_explicó empujando a su amigo hacia delante.

Edward sonrió con una sonrisa forzada.

_—Señoritas._

_—Y si eres su guardaespaldas, ¿por qué caminas delante_? —indagó Alice divertida

_—Tienes razón_ —sonrió Emmett _—Supongo que no esperaba que lo pudieran atacar aquí dentro._

_—Oh, no. No te confíes —_dijo la morena poniendo cara de espanto _—Podrían atacarlo en cualquier parte, ningún sitio es seguro. De hecho, tengo entendido que hoy lo atacaron en el baño de Swan's Studio_ —rió burlona carcajeándose

Bella se sonrojó cuando Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

_—Brindo por la discreción —_dijo sin dejar de mirarla a la vez que levantaba su vaso —_Una cualidad de la que veo que careces._

_—¿Disculpa?_ —gruñó furiosa _—¿No serás tú quien es un poco indiscreto?_

_—No lo creo._

_—Era un baño, gilipollas —_le gritó enardecida _—Cualquiera podría haber entrado._

_—Pero resulta que fuiste tú quien entró. ¿Te gustó lo que viste al menos?_

_—Eres un cabrón, gilipollas, y arrogante hijo de puta_ —soltó _—¿Qué coño creías que quería Gianna, si no tener una historia jugosa para contarle a sus amigas?_

_—Tal vez quería disfrutar del mejor polvo de su vida._

_—Oh, por favor_ —respondió desdeñosa _—Déjame dudarlo._

_—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?_

_—Vete al infierno, Edward Cullen._ —rezongó —_¿No te parece que no estoy interesada? Es el tercer polvo que me ofreces en el día. Tal vez seas tú el que está interesado en que yo te eche un polvo a ti._

_—Desde luego, princesa. Hasta ahora me he follado actrices, modelos, cantantes, alguna presentadora, sólo me falta una esnob princesita de Park Avenue..._

Sabía que llamarla princesita de Park Avenue era un cliché, para tratarla de esnob niña rica, pero tal vez por eso le ponía más furiosa que el departamento que sus padres le habían regalado al cumplir los veinte, realmente estuviera en la dichosa avenida.

_—Vete al diablo, cabrón_ —bufó bajándose de su asiento trastabillando.

Edward la tomó por el codo al verla tambalear.

_—No me toques, gilipollas_ —gruñó soltándose de su agarre.

_—No tengo interés, preciosa, sólo pretendía que no te partieras el cuello al caer. Mancharías mis zapatos._

_—Capullo_ —dijo entre dientes dirigiéndose a los lavabos.

Emmett, Alice y Rosalie, que habían sido mudos testigos del intercambio de insultos, se miraron unos a otros con ojos desorbitados.

Edward les ignoró ocupando el asiento en el que había estado sentada Bella.

_—Buff_ —suspiró Rosalie

_—Vaya_ —acotó Alice cuyo grado de alcohol en sangre parecía haber eliminado el filtro de su boca _—Si metierais toda esa tensión sexual en un cama seríais capaces de comenzar una nueva raza._

_—Alice..._ —le llamó la atención Rosalie

_—¿Qué?_ —respondió ignorando a los chicos que estaban con ella _—Debería ir a buscarla y follársela hasta hacerla gritar. Nunca había visto tanto sexo entre dos personas completamente vestidas..._

_—Alice... —_volvió a reprenderla su amiga

_—Es verdad, Rose. Seguro que ha ido al baño a escurrir sus bragas —_opinó y Edward olvidó su mal humor para reír divertido

_—Ya está bien, Alice_ —le dijo Edward poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica _—Creo que todos hemos entendido el punto —_agregó intentando evitarle una mayor humillación a la fotógrafa.

_—No, tú no le conoces..._

_—¡Ya basta, Alice! —_le cortó Rosalie

_—Es que..._

_—Basta. Stop. Enough. C'est sufficient._

_—Ok, ok, ya entendí, tampoco es que estuviera diciendo nada tan grave..._

_—Dios, esta chica, borracha es insoportable_ —gimió Rosalie y los chicos se carcajearon

_—Ven, rubia —_dijo Emmett tirando de su mano _—Bailemos_ —agregó llevándosela de allí

_—Ja, bailar_ —se burló Alice —_Aquí no se baila_ —agregó cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos.

En opinión de Edward habría tardado diez segundos en dormirse en medio del atestado bar.

Bella llegó entonces hasta ellos.

_—¿Y Rose? —_preguntó a Edward intentando evitar el desdén

_—Bailando con Emmett —_respondió señalando con la cabeza el camino que había tomado la pareja.

_—¿Bailando? Aquí no se baila._

_—Pues eso fue lo que dijeron._

_—Rose se estará tirando al G.E.C._ —acotó Alice levantando la cabeza un instante antes de volver a su posición inicial

_—¿G.E.C.?_ —indagó Edward confuso

_—Sí. G.E.C. Guarda Espaldas Caliente_ —confesó Bella haciéndole reír

Por un momento, al compartir una carcajada, pareció como si finalmente pudieran olvidar sus rencillas.

Pero fue sólo por un momento. Hasta que la siguiente fan descontrolada cayó en los brazos de Edward.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Recuerden también que nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, por si sienten algo de tensión sexual en este fic también. Allí también hay algunos adelantos del fic que he ido publicando._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

Alice, que se había pasado todo el viaje haciendo comentarios tontos, eligió ese momento para recuperar un poco de lucidez.

_—Hey, alguien más va a echar un polvo hoy_ —dijo al ver que Bella bajaba del coche frente al edificio de su novio.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera poner en marcha el vehículo, bajó la ventanilla para gritarle a su amiga.

_—Dile que te de duro hoy_ —gritó carcajeándose y recibió de la mano de su amiga una seña poco femenina.

_—Alice_ —le llamó la atención Rosalie

_—¿Bella también tiene quien la espere en casa?_ —preguntó Edward fingiendo desinterés

_—¿Bella? Qué va —_comentó Alice _—Aquí vive su novio._

_—Ah, pensé que ella vivía aquí._

_—No, Bella vive en Park Avenue _—informó y Edward rió divertido

_—No sé cómo no lo imaginé._

_—Aquí vive el capullo de Jacob._

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Lexi: _**_A mí también me haría muy feliz poder actualizar dos veces a la semana, pero de momento no tengo suficientes capítulos escritos. Prometo que cuando los tenga subiré más a menudo._

_**Patty:** Seguramente no leas este comentario, ya que no creo que tengas ganas de leer el tercer capi del fic, pero lo dejo igual porque no tengo otra forma de comunicarme contigo. Lamento que creas que el fic es una más entre tantas típicas historias y que he caído en el cliché de tantas escritoras. No puedo ni quiero justificar mis decisiones respecto a los personajes, aunque desde luego no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero supongo que debes tener razón y evidentemente te refieres a autoras que yo no he leído, lamento que no te guste, pero me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta en dos capítulos, de qué va a ir el fic, así te ahorro la molestia de leerlo y desilusionarte más adelante. Gracias igual por haberme dado la oportunidad._

_**Guest: Al invitado anónimo que me dejó un review diciendo que siempre hago lo mismo, y **__**que en todas mis** **historias Edward es arrogante y Bella queda como la tonta, a la vez que me pide personalidad y creatividad.** No te voy a negar que tu rr me molestó, y supongo que un poco más por ser anónimo, siendo que me pides personalidad, yo podría pedirte lo mismo y que firmes tus rr. Déjame decirte que o me confundes con algún otro autor o dudo mucho que hayas leído mis fics si piensas que todos mis Edwards son arrogantes y mis Bellas tontas, me atrevería a decir que no tengo ningún Edward arrogante, tal vez en los primeros capis de La Heredera, o en el primer capítulo de Mi niña de Prosper_, pero tengo once historias así que no sé qué es lo que tú consideras arrogante. Tampoco entiendo por qué te parece que la Bella de este fic es tonta, pero allá tú. Entiendo que el fic no te guste, y acepto que me lo digas, y que critiques lo que te parece que está mal, pero preferiría que no dijeras cosas que no son ciertas, porque eso hace que tu opinión pierda valor. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si el fic no te gusta, apenas van dos capis así que no te pierdes nada dejando de leerlo. Y desde luego que si odias Fanfiction, la solución está en tus manos, el mundo está lleno de librerías.  



	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_—Alice, creo que debería llevarte a casa_ —dijo Bella intentando despertar a la chica

_—No creo que puedas con ella tú sola —_acotó Edward

_—Llamaré un taxi._

_—Si esperas que Emmett y tu amiga regresen, podemos usar nuestro coche._

_—No hace falta, gracias._

_—Bella, no tienes que ser tan orgullosa. Creo que cualquiera de vosotras ha bebido suficiente y un poco más._

Bella lo miró con furia pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba en lo correcto. No se veía con fuerzas de cargar ella sola con Alice.

_—No creo que sea conveniente. Detrás de ti tienes demasiada gente entre fans y reporteros..._

_—No te preocupes por mi reputación. —_sonrió petulante

_—Creo que me preocupa más la nuestra._

_—Como quieras —_dijo dando un trago a su copa y evitando mirarla _—No llegarás muy lejos con esa arrogancia._

_—Déjame dudarlo, viendo lo lejos que has llegado tú con la tuya._

Edward rodó los ojos, e inspiró profundamente antes de hablar. La chica le exasperaba y excitaba por partes iguales.

_—Honestamente, no logro entender por qué tú y yo no podemos tener una conversación civilizada. ¿Te das cuenta que es la cuarta charla que iniciamos y es la cuarta en la que estamos discutiendo?_ —sonrió —_Te juro, cariño, que nunca había tenido tan poco feeling con una chica._

Bella sonrió reconociendo que tenía razón, y decidió darse y darle un respiro.

_—La verdad es que te creo_ —sonrió en respuesta —_Estoy segura de que sólo yo puedo comenzar cuatro conversaciones con el chico más deseado del país y discutir en cada una de ellas. _

_—¿Empezamos de nuevo?_ —pidió él estirando su mano para estrechar la de ella.

Se lo pensó pero finalmente la estrechó.

_—¿Estás seguro? Este sería nuestro quinto comienzo._

_—Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, pero yo nunca fui bueno en matemáticas._

Emmett y Rosalie volvieron en ese momento, y si el cabello revuelto de Rose o su labial corrido eran indicios de lo que habían estado haciendo, cualquiera diría que se lo habían pasado mejor que muy bien.

_—Rose, no voy a preguntar dónde estabas, pero creo que Alice debería irse a casa._

_—Está borracha —_intuyó Rosalie

_—Jazz va a matarme por devolverla así. —_comentó preocupada

Jasper, el hermano de Bella, solía ser bastante odioso cuando quería. Y con Bella solía quererlo muy a menudo.

Era el hijo predilecto de su padre. Abogado como aquel y graduado con honores en Yale, siempre cumplía con las expectativas de la familia.

Y siempre que le era posible, hacía resaltar los errores de Bella.

Que ella hubiera decidido no ir a la universidad para dedicarse a la fotografía, había sido un punto a favor del chico. El hecho de que ella, a posteriori, hubiera resultado terriblemente buena y muy exitosa, no le había hecho muy feliz.

De cualquier forma sus padres no acababan de considerar válido el éxito de la chica.

Para Charlie Swan, la hija digna de él debería tener una carrera universitaria.

Para Renée Swan, sin embargo, la hija ideal sería aquella que se casase con un hombre de su círculo social.

Bella no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Había rechazado la universidad para ser fotógrafa, y si bien las tres parejas que había tenido, Alec Bright, Félix Cudmore y ahora Jacob Black, pertenecían al más selecto círculo social de Nueva York, aún no se había casado con ninguno y tampoco tenía planes de matrimonio a corto plazo.

Aunque Renée estaba feliz de que mantuviera una relación con Jacob Black, el que éste aún no se hubiera divorciado, y su relación se mantuviera como un secreto le irritaba.

Y Jasper, no perdía oportunidad para menospreciar a su hermana.

A Bella le costaba entender cómo podía haberse casado con Alice, pero así era.

Pero el hecho de que la chica se emborrachara cuando salía con Bella, era algo que Jasper achacaba a la mala influencia de su hermana.

_—Tranquila, yo la llevaré. Tu hermano no tiene cojones suficientes para meterse conmigo._

_—Ya. No creo que puedas cargarla._

_—Nosotros podemos llevaros —_volvió a ofrecer Edward

_—Desde luego_ —concordó Emmett más que feliz de poder irse con Rosalie.

Tras un trabajo de logística bastante organizado, para evitar fotógrafos y fans, los cinco se encontraron dentro del Volvo XC90 negro con cristales tintados, que Emmett conducía.

Rosalie iba sentada junto a Emmett en el asiento del copiloto. Edward y Bella detrás con Alice en medio de ellos.

_—Primero deberíamos llevarte a ti, Bells —_dijo Rose —_Así evitarás a Jasper._

_—Gran idea_ —aceptó feliz de escaquearse de enfrentar a su hermano _—Quinta Avenida y la 62 —_le dijo a Emmett dando la dirección de Jacob ya que se resistía a confesar que vivía en Park Avenue.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Bella, Emmett detuvo el coche frente al edificio donde vivía el novio de la chica.

Alice, que se había pasado todo el viaje haciendo comentarios tontos, eligió ese momento para recuperar un poco de lucidez.

_—Hey, alguien más va a echar un polvo hoy_ —dijo al ver que Bella bajaba del coche frente al edificio de su novio.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera poner en marcha el vehículo, bajó la ventanilla para gritarle a su amiga.

_—Dile que te de duro hoy_ —gritó carcajeándose y recibió de la mano de su amiga una seña poco femenina.

_—Alice_ —le llamó la atención Rosalie

_—¿Bella también tiene quien la espere en casa?_ —preguntó Edward fingiendo desinterés

_—¿Bella? Qué va —_comentó Alice _—Aquí vive su novio._

_—Ah, pensé que ella vivía aquí._

_—No, Bella vive en Park Avenue _—informó y Edward rió divertido

_—No sé cómo no lo imaginé._

_—Aquí vive el capullo de Jacob._

_—Alice…_ —volvió a llamarle Rose

Alice se acercó a Edward con actitud conspiradora y en voz baja le contó detalles.

_—A ninguno nos gusta su novio._

_—¿No?_

_—No, es un gilipollas que no termina de divorciarse…_

_—¿Está casado?_ —indagó con interés

_—Separado hace siglos pero no se acaba de divorciar para no darle nada a su ex mujer, pero tampoco puede vivir con Bella porque si la mujer dice que es adúltero podría sacarle más dinero…_

_—Entiendo._

_—Sí, además sus hijos no quieren a Bella._

_—¿Tiene hijos?_

_—Sí, dos, pero su hija odia a Bella, porque cree que es muy joven para su padre._

_—¿Cuántos años tiene la hija?_ —preguntó sorprendido

_—Veinte._

_—¿Veinte? Vaya. ¿Cuántos años tiene Bella?_

_—Veinticinco. Por eso su hija no lo acaba de aceptar._

_—Entiendo_

_—Aunque su hijo tiene dieciséis y estoy seguro de que le gustaría tirarse a Bella._

_—Lo imagino. A los dieciséis a todos nos gustaría tirarnos a todas las chicas que nos cruzáramos._

_—Sí. Pero Bella necesita echarse un buen polvo —_agregó en un cambio de tema radical

_—Y no lo hace con su novio_ —aventuró Edward

_—No, ya te dije que es un gilipollas…_

_—Entiendo._

_—Todos creemos que debería dejarle pero ella hace lo que quiere_

_—Supongo que todos hacemos lo que queremos en ese aspecto._

_—Sí, pero Jacob es un capullo..._

_—Alice_ —le llamó Rosalie en cuanto Emmett aparcó frente a su casa _—Espero que no recuerdes esta conversación mañana o vas a arrepentirte mucho._

Alice se despidió de Edward y entre Emmett y Rose la subieron a su departamento.

En el coche, Edward le daba vueltas a tanta información y muchas cosas le encajaban.

Si Bella necesitaba un buen polvo, él estaría más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Se maldijo por ese pensamiento. Él no salía con mujeres que le menospreciaran.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de la quinta avenida, Bella se desnudaba silenciosa en la habitación donde dormía su novio.

Siendo las tres de la mañana, Jacob dormía profundamente cuando ella se coló bajo las mantas.

El hombre dio un respingo cuando ella acarició su pecho desnudo.

_—Shh, soy yo, cariño_ —susurró

_—¿Bella?_ —dijo él somnoliento levantando la cabeza para verla con la tenue iluminación que se colaba por la ventana —_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Quería dormir contigo._

_—Pensé que hoy salías con tus amigas._

_—Lo hice. Pero tú mañana te vas a Florida y luego tendrás a los chicos… quería pasar la noche contigo_ —dijo acostándose sobre él

_—¿Estás desnuda? —_preguntó sorprendido al sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él

_—Quiero hacer el amor —_reconoció bajando los bóxer del hombre

Jacob era un hombre atractivo. A sus cuarenta y dos, se mantenía atlético y acudía al gimnasio con regularidad.

Tenía el cabello negro y la piel cobriza. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos y resaltaban en su rostro tanto como su blanca sonrisa.

_—¿Estás borracha?_ —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa cuando sintió su aliento a tequila apretando sus nalgas desnudas entre sus manos

_—No, al menos no tanto como Alice_ —rió

_—Cariño, tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que viajar._

_—Lo sé, pero necesito que me hagas el amor —_rezongó con un mohín llevando las manos al miembro que lentamente comenzaba a erguirse.

_—Tengo que dormir, Bella _—repitió

_—Oh, por Dios _—se quejó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él _—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me folles? Estoy desnuda, caliente y dispuesta._

_—Dios, Bella, ¿qué te pasa?_

_—¡Quiero follar! —_gritó haciendo que su novio la mirara sorprendido _—¡Quiero que me folles duro! ¡Que me folles duro hasta magullarme! _—espetó utilizando las palabras de Edward que tanto la habían perturbado esa tarde.

_—Dios mío, hoy sí que no te reconozco. _

_—Dios, Jacob, sólo fóllame —_gimió dejándose caer en la cama al lado de su novio

Jacob bufó antes de cernerse sobre ella.

Se acostó entre sus piernas separándolas.

_—Bien, ¿quieres follar?_ —gruñó y la penetró de una estocada haciéndola gritar.

La embistió durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero ella no lograba relajarse.

_—Voy a correrme, Bella_ —gimió él después de bastante rato.

_—No, todavía no_ —rogó ella atacando su clítoris con sus dedos

_—Vamos, Bella, no puedo seguir esperándote_ —demandó arremetiendo con mayor ímpetu

_—No, espera un poco._

_—No puedo, cariño, no puedo esperar más._

_—Espera un poco, Jake_ —imploró ansiosa por lograr el orgasmo que se empeñaba en eludirla

_—Estás borracha, Bella, no puedes correrte porque estás borracha. —_gruñó el hombre cuando soltó su chorro caliente a las puertas de su útero.

_—Mierda_ —se quejó molesta cuando el hombre se salió de su interior para tumbarse a su lado.

Esto no había resultado como esperaba.

Al final iba a ser que Edward Cullen tenía razón y su novio era incapaz de follársela duro.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Recuerden también que nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, por si sienten algo de tensión sexual en este fic también. Allí también hay algunos adelantos del fic que he ido publicando._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—¿Crees que lo volverás a ver?_

_—Sip —_dijo la chica con seguridad

_—¿Oh, sí? Cuéntame tus planes._

_—Dentro de dos fines de semana voy a volar a Los Angeles._

_—¿Ah, sí?_

_—Sí. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?_

_—¿Yo? No lo creo, no sé por qué pero me parece que no vas a hacer mucho turismo por allí..._

_—No, pero estará Edward..._

_—Creo que Edward Cullen y yo ya nos hemos insultado suficiente por esta vida, gracias..._

_—Tal vez podríais limar asperezas..._

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

La resaca era odiosa.

Cada vez que se levantaba después de una noche de juerga, se juraba que no volvería a beber. Pero nunca lo cumplía.

Jacob salió del baño pulcramente vestido y le sonrió antes de pararse frente al espejo para anudar su corbata.

_—¿Cómo te sientes?_ —preguntó mirándola a través del espejo.

_—Como si hubiera estado comiendo cartón, entre otros malestares varios_ —gimió sentándose en la cama

_—Estabas un poco excitada ayer._

Salió de la cama completamente desnuda y caminó hasta su novio para pararse frente a él y ajustarle la corbata.

_—Jake..._

_—Dime, cariño._

_—¿No crees que a veces somos un poco... cómo decirlo... clásicos a la hora del sexo?_

_—¿Clásicos? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Sí, no sé. No es que arriesguemos mucho..._

_—¿Arriesgar?_ —indagó mirándola con el ceño fruncido _—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Con qué quieres arriesgar?_

_—No... es decir... siempre lo hacemos en tu casa o en la mía, y siempre de forma tradicional..._

_—Creo que no estoy entendiendo esta conversación._

_—Sí, no sé..._ —reconoció ruborizándose abochornada _—Las posturas típicas... sexo oral... y no mucho más..._

_—No sé si quiero que me expliques a qué te refieres, pero ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿qué es ese mucho más?_

_—Oh, dios, no sé. Esta conversación me avergüenza..._

_—A ver, Bella, dime, ¿qué es ese mucho más que quieres probar?_

_—Oh, qué sé yo..._

_—Lo siento, cariño, pero si no te explicas no puedo entenderte, y en realidad,_ —agregó besando su nariz con delicadeza _—ahora no tengo tiempo para tener esta charla. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto._ —dijo volteándose para coger su americana.

_—Ayer no me corrí —_soltó ella intentando detener su marcha.

Se volteó a verla con una media sonrisa mientras se ponía la americana.

_—Lo sé. Lo siento, cariño, pero el alcohol no es muy amigo de los orgasmos..._

_—Mi ausencia de orgasmo no tuvo nada que ver con el alcohol —_discutió

_—Ah, ¿no? ¿y a qué crees tú que se debió?_

_—Estaba muy excitada y quería sexo duro..._

_—Sexo duro_ —dijo él mirándola con atención _—Explícame a qué te refieres exactamente con sexo duro._

_—Dios, Jake, no me hagas explicarlo_ —gimió sintiéndose más colorada por momentos ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

_—No puedo adivinarlo, Bella._

_—Mierda —_gruñó —_Sexo duro, ya sabes, tal vez algunos azotes, que me folles fuerte, quizás algún día podrías atarme, vendarme los ojos, qué sé yo, Jake, no sé..._

El hombre la observaba con atención intimidándola más.

_—Vaya. O sea que estás interesada en BDSM... No sabía que te gustaba ese rollo... Nunca lo sospeché en estos dos años que llevamos juntos._

_—No sé si me gusta _—se defendió bajando la mirada _—Nunca lo he practicado._

_—¿Entonces?_

_—No sé, me gustaría probarlo alguna vez..._

_—¿Y a qué se debe ese repentino interés?_

_—A nada, sólo quiero intentarlo._

_—¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de que ayer tuvieras esa campaña con el tío ese? _—dijo haciéndola sonrojar

_—No sé de qué hablas._

_—Venga, ya. ¿Ayer no era el día de la campaña con ese chico... Edward Cullen? ¿No es Edward Cullen el tío ese que golpea y ata a su amante en esa película nueva, que todas las mujeres de este país quieren ver?_

_—No tiene nada que ver con eso._

_—¿Ah, no? Es pura coincidencia —_dijo sarcástico _—Pues pídele a él que cumpla tus fantasías_ —agregó acercándose a ella _—Dicen que no tiene problema en tirarse todo lo que camina. A mí no me van esas parafilias_ —sentenció besando suavemente sus labios para voltearse y salir de la habitación

_—Dios, Jake_ —gritó corriendo tras él _—Eso ya ni siquiera se considera una parafilia._

_—Me importa una mierda cómo se llame. Yo no lo práctico. —_dijo ya en la puerta de calle —_Cierra bien al salir. Te llamo cuando vuelva de Florida._

La dejó allí. De pie desnuda en el medio del salón y furiosa.

Furiosa y frustrada.

Sobre todo frustrada.

Volvió a la habitación y se masturbó antes de meterse a la ducha.

_—Hola, Bella_ —la saludó Rosalie entusiasta cuando la llamó esa mañana

_—Vaya, Rose. ¿Cómo coño haces para estar de tan buen humor después de lo de ayer? Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar._

_—Me eché un muy buen polvo ayer a la noche. Unos cuantos en realidad._

_—¿Unos cuantos?_

_—Sip —_confesó risueña

_—Bien. Me alegro por ti._

_—Y yo —_rió la rubia _—¿Comemos juntas?_

_—Buff, no sé... estoy segura de que la comida me caerá mal si tengo que escuchar tus detalles escabrosos..._

_—Venga, gilipollas. A las dos en The Mercer Kitchen._

_—De acuerdo._

_—Dile a Alice._

_—Alice no ha venido hoy._

_—¿No?_

_—No. No teníamos nada previsto para hoy, así que quizás se tome el día._

_—Sí, supongo... bueno, te veo luego. Bye._

_—Bye —_colgó sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

Llamar a su cuñada no fue una buena idea, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que no se encontró con que había sido Jasper, su hermano, quien contestara.

_—Hola, Jazz —_saludó amedrentada

_—¿Hola, Jazz?_ —gruñó su hermano _—¿Qué mierda es esa, Bella? ¿Sabes en qué estado llegó Alice ayer a casa? _

_—Creo que estaba algo mareada_

_—¿Algo mareada? Estuvo vomitando después de divagar durante la mitad de la noche. No entiendo que tengas la caradura de llamar ahora._

_—Oh, por Dios, Jazz, deja vivir a la chica. Bebió un poco de más, ¿qué tan grave puede ser? Llegó a casa sana y salva, ¿no?_

_—¿Sana y salva? ¿A qué llamas tú sana y salva? Por Dios, no se podía tener en pie, la entraron prácticamente en brazos Rosalie y ese tío que ve tú a saber quién coño era._

_—Un amigo de Rosalie_

_—Un amigo de Rosalie. Dejas a cualquiera que toqueteé a mi mujer._

_—Vete al infierno, Jasper. Tu mujer es mayor de edad. Sabe lo que hace. Si quieres reclamarle a alguien, reclámale a ella._

_—No sé cuándo madurarás por fin._

_—Vete a la mierda_ —gritó cortando la llamada antes de darse cuenta que finalmente no había hablado con su amiga.

Cuando Bella llegó al restaurante, le sorprendió encontrarse a Rosalie sentada en uno de los reservados y no en la mesa comunitaria que siempre les gustaba ocupar.

Mal indicio.

Seguro que Rose quería tener una charla íntima. Y eso sólo podía significar detalles sexuales explícitos.

No estaba segura de poder soportarlo. No ese día.

_—Hola, Bells_ —saludó con cariño

_—Hola, has llegado temprano_ —dijo cuando se sentó frente a su amiga

_—Acabo de llegar. Te he pedido un mojito._

_—Puff, no sé si debería beber más alcohol._

_—Sí, deberías —_le contradijo la rubia cuando el camarero se acercó para dejarles sus copas

_—¿Estáis listas para ordenar?_

_—Crujiente de calamar para mí —_pidió Rose

_—Ensalada de camarones al vapor_ —ordenó Bella conociendo el menú prácticamente de memoria

_—¿Has sabido algo de Alice?_ —indagó Rosalie cuando el chico se alejó

_—No me hagas hablar. Le llamé pero me topé con Jasper._

_—Ya, lo imagino. Te echó el sermón._

_—Sí. Que cuándo maduraré. Que cómo puedo dejar que su mujer se emborrache... lo de siempre._

_—Ese tío es un idiota. ¿Acaso cree que atamos a Alice y le metemos el tequila por la garganta?_

_—Lo sé. Pero todos sabemos que Alice lo mandaría al coño si le reclamara algo._

_—Alice debería mandarlo al coño de todas formas, y perdona que sea tu hermano._

_—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Es un gilipollas._

_—Lo es. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿cómo fue ayer con Jake? _

_—Buff, creo que prefiero que tú me cuentes lo tuyo —_dijo reconociendo la forma en que Rose se removía en su asiento.

La sonrisa de su amiga dividió su rostro por la mitad.

_—Dios, Bella, ese tío es... no tengo palabras_ —gimió

_—Vaya, será bueno si ha dejado a Rosalie-tengo-una-palabra-para-cada-ocasión-Hale sin palabras. Venga, suéltalo._

_—Como seguro te imaginaste, no echamos un polvo en el baño de hombres del Twilight_

_—Lo sospeché_ —sonrió

_—Dios, Bells. La tiene enorme —_susurró en actitud conspiradora —_Pensé que no me entraría toda. Pero estaba tan caliente que resbaló dentro mío con una facilidad que ni Dick Black con su kilo de lubricante..._

_—Rose, no sé si quiero tantos detalles —_reconoció y ambas hicieron silencio mientras el camarero les dejaba sus órdenes.

_—Ya, bueno. El hecho es que lo hicimos en el bar y, como bien sabes, hacía años que no me follaba un tío._

_—Yo no diría tanto_ —le corrigió su amiga con la atención fija en su comida _—¿Te has olvidado de Demetri?_

Demetri era un stripper que Rosalie había conocido un mes después de su ruptura con Royce y habían vivido un fin de semana de sexo salvaje.

_—Demetri no se compara con Emmett McCarthy, puedes estar segura._

_—Entonces será muy bueno, porque si mal no recuerdo Demetri era una fantasía pornográfica hecha realidad..._

_—No quieras saber lo que es Emmett —_murmuró soñadora

_—Ok_ —rió _—Cuéntame qué sucedió después, si es que sucedió algo._

_—Después de dejar a Alice en casa, nos fuimos al hotel donde se alojaban Emmett y Edward..._

_—Dios, Rose_ —gimió preocupada _—No vas a decirme que hiciste un trío con Edward Cullen y su guardaespaldas, ¿o sí?_

Rosalie sonrió petulante e intrigante y el sentimiento que estrujó el estómago de Bella, se pareció demasiado a un ataque de celos.

_—¿Tú qué crees?_

_—¿Lo hiciste?_

_—¿Te molestaría?_

_—A mí —_dijo con fingida inocencia _—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Si tú lo disfrutaste..._

_—Sí, claro, no soy idiota, Bella. Te conozco desde que tenemos doce años. Viví contigo tu primer enamoramiento a los catorce, cuando llorabas por los rincones porque Eric Yorkie te confesó que le gustaba Katie Webber. Estaba contigo cuando viste a Quil Ateara besando a Claire Young dos días después de que te quitara la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su Bentley._

_—Dios, Rose, ¿ahora vamos a hablar de mis pésimas elecciones de hombres en la adolescencia?_

_—También podríamos hablar de tu pésima elección de hombres en tu adultez, si lo prefieres._

_—Creía que hablábamos de tu trío con McCarthy y Cullen._

_—No hubo trío con McCarthy y Cullen_ —refutó la rubia _—Soy mucho mejor amiga que eso._

_—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_—Que nunca me acostaría con Cullen por muy bueno que esté, porque sé que te gusta._

_—¿Qué?_ —la miró con ojos muy abiertos —_¿De qué coño hablas?_

_—Que te gusta Cullen. _

_—Oh, por Dios. Me gusta como a medio país, es un tipo que está buenísimo, pero se tira todo lo que se le cruza, así que por qué iba a molestarme que te lo tiraras tú también. Por Dios, Rose, puedes hacerlo si quieres, yo no estoy interesada —_mintió con descaro pero negándose a reconocer lo que sentía

_—Sí, claro. Por eso palideciste al imaginarme en un trío con él._

_—Oh, por favor, era sana curiosidad. Mi mejor amiga cumpliendo el sueño americano... Por Dios, yo tengo novio..._

_—Sí, un novio que deja mucho que desear._

_—Sí, ya. No metamos a Jacob en esto, por favor. Sé que no te gusta._

_—A nadie le gusta, Bella._

_—A mí sí —_refutó

_—¿Cuál es la parte que más te gusta? ¿Tener que estar con él a escondidas? ¿No poder salir juntos? ¿No poder besarlo en público? ¿Que no tenga los cojones necesarios para presentarte a sus hijos y decirles que eres su mujer?_

_—¿Podemos seguir con el tema del G.E.C.? —_pidió incómoda dando un último bocado a sus camarones

Rosalie bufó molesta pero decidió volver a su tema favorito del día.

_—Bien. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Fuimos a su hotel. Edward a su habitación y nosotros a la de Emmett. Lo hicimos de todas las formas que te puedas imaginar. No dormimos en absoluto, hasta que Edward vino a buscar a Em a las diez para ir al aeropuerto._

_—¡Wow! Vaya. Todo un semental._

_—Oh, sí_ —sonrió Rosalie con regocijo

_—¿Crees que lo volverás a ver?_

_—Sip —_dijo la chica con seguridad

_—¿Oh, sí? Cuéntame tus planes._

_—Dentro de dos fines de semana voy a volar a Los Angeles._

_—¿Ah, sí?_

_—Sí. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?_

_—¿Yo? No lo creo, no sé por qué pero me parece que no vas a hacer mucho turismo por allí..._

_—No, pero estará Edward..._

_—Creo que Edward Cullen y yo ya nos hemos insultado suficiente por esta vida, gracias..._

_—Tal vez podríais limar asperezas..._

_—Rose, puedes dejarlo ya. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Me excita ese chico como a cualquiera, no soy de piedra. Pero no voy a tirarme a un tipo que se ha tirado a la mitad de la población femenina con la que se ha cruzado desde que salió su maldita película. De hecho, tengo novio, estoy con Jake y lo amo. No voy a tirarme a nadie._

_—Sí, claro. Si estás tan feliz con Black, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó ayer?_

_—No pasó nada —_se defendió ruborizándose

_—Sí, cómo no. Vamos, cuéntame qué sucedió._

_—De verdad, no sucedió nada. Yo estaba demasiado borracha y no fui capaz de correrme, eso es todo._

_—No querrás saber cuántas veces me corrí ayer con todo lo borracha que estaba..._

_—Es diferente._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Jacob y yo tenemos una relación seria..._

_—Sí, seria... —_replicó su amiga condescendiente

_—Sí, seria, te guste o no._

_—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿No te corres con los tipos que vas en serio? Qué frustrante que seas una tía de noviazgos largos y serios. Deberías ser una furcia y tirarte tíos que no fueran tus parejas. Tal vez así te correrías alguna vez._

_—No es lo que quise decir._

_—¿Y qué es lo que quisiste decir? —_la acorraló su amiga

_—Oh, qué sé yo. Tenemos algo más que sólo sexo._

_—Por Dios, Bella, a mí con esas chorradas no, que nos conocemos demasiado. Tienes veinticinco, no me digas que no estás interesada en tener buen sexo con tu pareja._

_—Desde luego que lo estoy, pero si un día no sucede, pues no por eso voy a dejarlo con él._

_—¿Le amas?_

_—Sí —_respondió de forma automática

_—¿De verdad?_ —indagó Rosalie dedicándole una mirada de esas que sólo ella sabía utilizar

_—Creo que le amaba más antes —_confesó después de pensárselo un largo rato

_—¿Antes cuándo? ¿Antes de qué?_

_—No sé, antes. Antes, cuando estaba siempre tras de mí, cuando buscaba complacerme todo el tiempo, hacerme feliz. Ya sabes, Rose, al principio era atento y preocupado y siempre hacía cosas bonitas. Ahora, últimamente, no sé... nos vemos tan poco... Entre sus viajes por el banco y sus hijos, casi ni estamos juntos, entiendo que no quiera que nos vean juntos, pero, no sé..._ —gimió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

_—Mándalo al cuerno, Bella. Ese tío no te merece_ —aconsejó su amiga apretando su mano por encima de la mesa

_—Oh, Dios, Rose, no sé. Todavía sigue siendo tierno y dulce conmigo._

_—Te mereces más, Bella. Te mereces un tipo que bese el suelo que pisas..._

_—Sabes que no soy de las que consigo ese tipo de hombres..._

_—Eso es porque aceptas todo lo que piden sin exigir nada. No puedes aceptar que un tipo se corra sin colaborar para que tú lo hagas..._

_—Sabes que no va sólo de sexo..._

_—Sabes que no hablo sólo de sexo. No deberías permitir que un tipo te escondiera como si tuvieras la lepra. Joder, Bella, eres joven, guapa, exitosa, Jacob debería estar orgulloso de ser tu acompañante._

_—No sé, Rose..._ —dudó

_—No te entiendo, tía, de verdad. Necesitas terapia. Eres una jodida perra con todo el mundo. En tu trabajo, Lauren vive acojonada sin saber si le echarás la bronca o no. Las modelos, Gianna Wachsberger te pidió disculpas por echarse un polvo. ¡Gianna Wachsberger, que estuvo en una celda por patear el culo a un agente policial! Y allí estaba ayer, haciéndoselo en las bragas por disculparse contigo. Hasta Edward Cullen que es el puto amo, se creyó en la obligación de pedirte disculpas..._

_—Vaya con sus disculpas_ —dijo burlona

_—Sí, bueno, no supo hacerlo, pero sintió que debía. Y todo porque tienes una mirada letal. Pero cuando se trata de tipos eres incapaz de hacerte respetar. Con Jacob, tal como fue con el imbécil de Quil a los dieciséis, pero también con Alec cuando le perdonaste porque se tirara a su vecina, y a Félix cuando te pasaste un año entero pagándole hasta los condones que usaba para follarse a vaya a saber quién, sólo porque aún no sabía a qué se quería dedicar. Por Dios, tía, si eres incapaz de mandar al cuerno al imbécil de tu hermano._

_—Dios, Rose, no sé cómo manejarlo..._

_—Manda a Jacob a la mierda. Que se vaya al diablo, él y la petulante de su malcriada hija._ —sentenció Rosalie —_Y de paso ven conmigo a Los Angeles y fóllate a Edward Cullen que se muere por hacértelo._

_—Sí, ya —_dijo condescendiente antes de llamar al camarero para pedir una porción de pastel tibio de chocolate.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Recuerden también que nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, por si sienten algo de tensión sexual en este fic también. Allí también hay algunos adelantos del fic que he ido publicando._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—¿Estás borracha?_ —indagó seductor acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

_—Tal vez un poco, aunque no tanto como para no saber lo que hago_ —sonrió tentadora _—Creo que deberé encontrar quién me lleve a casa_ —agregó con un mohín infantil restregándose contra él.

Sonrió ante la inexistente sutilidad de la chica.

_—Yo podría llevarte si no consigues a nadie más_ —dijo acariciando su cintura y bajando su mano hasta los glúteos firmes.

_—Sí, supongo que es una buena idea._

Se volteó hacia Emmett para decirle que se iba y se lo encontró succionándole la boca a la rubia

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_****__**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_—¿Tenemos planes?_ —indagó Emmett cuando lo vio soltar el teléfono con un gruñido sobre el sofá.

Volvió a coger el mando de la consola para continuar la partida de Need for Speed, que estaban jugando antes de que su representante, Aro Vulturi, le llamara.

_—No tienes que venir si no quieres. Será un coñazo._

_—¿Qué es?_

_—La presentación del nuevo disco de Justin Timberlake en Steph._

_—Vaya, será un coñazo, pero podía ser peor. _

_—Sí, podía ser peor. Podía ser de Justin Bieber y estaría lleno de adolescentes gritando desesperadas._

_—Sí, al menos Justin Timberlake está un poco más mayor._

_—También podría ser mejor y que fuera un disco de Aerosmith._

_—Ja, no me veo yo a Steven Tyler presentando un disco en el Steph._

_—No, pero si supiera que estaría allí Liv Tyler no me molestaría dejarme caer._

_—¿El largo cabello castaño de Liv no influye en tu elección?_

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Nada. Que últimamente sólo te enredabas con rubias._

_—¿Perdona?_ —indagó confundido viendo la sonrisa petulante de su amigo

_—Sabes qué. Desde que conociste a Bella Swan, te fijas más en las castañas._

_—Eso es lo más idiota que has dicho en mucho tiempo, Emmett. Un verdadero récord para ti. Deberías patentar la estupidez._

_—Sí, claro. No sé qué es lo que te pasa con esa chica, pero desde que hemos vuelto estás insoportablemente irritable y la has nombrado incontables veces, en poco más de una semana._

_—¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú acabas de nombrar a la esnob de la fotógrafa, no yo._

_—Hey, tío, has nombrado tú a la fotógrafa más que yo a Rosalie, y yo me la he follado más de lo que puedo recordar en seis horas. Tú ni siquiera le has tocado un pezón._

_—¿Crees que tenía interés alguno en tocarle algo a esa princesita frígida? Que le de su novio si es que sabe hacerlo, aunque por lo que dijo su amiga, la chica necesita que le echen un buen polvo._

_—Ya, y tú estás más que dispuesto._

_—Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a desatascar un buen coño obstruido_ —rió burlón

_—Eres un idiota. Si Esme te escuchara hablar así de una chica, te arrancaría las pelotas._ —le regañó su amigo —_Espero que no hables así de ella cuando Rose esté aquí. Es su mejor amiga._

_—No te preocupes. Me mantendré al margen._

_—Mejor así. Bueno, ¿cuándo tenemos que ir a esa presentación?_

_—Tres horas._

_—Ok, me voy a casa._ —dijo Emmett levantándose del sofá —_Te recojo en tres horas._

_—Te recojo yo que tu departamento está de paso._

_—Ok, jefe._

_—Hey, Em, no creo que haya problemas hoy, habrá mucha seguridad. No tienes que venir si no quieres._

_—Desde luego que iré. Todavía puede que me caiga algo de la estela de mujeres calientes a las que tú rechazarás._

_—Gilipollas_ —espetó cerrando la puerta para irse a la ducha.

Emmett tenía razón, desde que había vuelto de Nueva York, no había dejado de pensar en Bella Swan.

Le irritaba y excitaba por partes iguales.

No sabía qué tenía esa chica que lo excitaba tanto, pero de sólo pensar en ella y la mirada letal que le dirigió en los baños de su estudio, se ponía duro.

Necesitaba desahogarse. Todavía podía encontrar algo en el Steph esa noche.

El Steph era el nuevo bar de moda en la ciudad, y se pasaba por él todo aquel que fuese alguien en Los Angeles.

Para cuando Edward y Emmett llegaron, ya estaba lleno de gente. Consiguieron un lugar en la barra y se acodaron allí con sendas copas de whisky.

Después de unas tres horas en las que había hablado y compartido copas con más de un conocido, una preciosa pelirroja, con un escote que luchaba para intentar contener dos enormes pechos, se le acercó recostándose a él.

_—Hola, Edward_ —dijo con voz sugerente restregando sus pechos contra él _—¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

Edward sabía que le conocía pero realmente no recordaba de dónde ni cómo. Sospechaba que no se había acostado con ella pero tampoco podía asegurarlo.

_—Soy Renata_ —explicó evitándole la pena de tener que reconocer que no la recordaba _—Nos presentó James Whiterdale, hace un par de meses, en el Mic._

Por suerte lo recordó. Era Renata Carlessi. Había sido la tercera finalista de una edición de Gran Hermano de un par de años atrás.

Él no había visto el programa ya que por ese entonces estaba grabando su primera película pero la participación de la chica había sido muy comentada.

Básicamente por haber tenido sexo en la casa.

El sexo en la casa de Gran Hermano no era raro, pero hacerlo con tres chicos, dos de ellos en un trío, y una sesión lésbica con otra concursante, eso había llamado la atención.

Desde luego la chica había conseguido llegar hasta el final.

_—Desde luego que te recuerdo_ —sonrió _—¿Cómo estás, Renata?_

_—Bien_ —dijo arrastrando las palabras —_Aunque tal vez he bebido un poquito de más_ —ronroneó pegándose aún más a él.

Renata era llamativa. No hermosa de una forma tradicional, pero era llamativa. Era pequeñita, escasamente alcanzaba el metro y medio de altura, pero lo compensaba con tacones y plataformas que fácilmente le añadían quince o veinte centímetros.

Vestía ropa muy ajustada y sus pechos XXL atraían la atención como si se tratara del polo norte para una brújula.

Su cabello rojo fuego, llegaba a la cintura, ayudado seguramente por extensiones, y enmarcaba su rostro y sus expresivos ojos azules.

_—¿Estás borracha?_ —indagó seductor acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

_—Tal vez un poco, aunque no tanto como para no saber lo que hago_ —sonrió tentadora _—Creo que deberé encontrar quién me lleve a casa_ —agregó con un mohín infantil restregándose contra él.

Sonrió ante la inexistente sutilidad de la chica.

_—Yo podría llevarte si no consigues a nadie más_ —dijo acariciando su cintura y bajando su mano hasta los glúteos firmes.

_—Sí, supongo que es una buena idea._

Se volteó hacia Emmett para decirle que se iba y se lo encontró succionándole la boca a la rubia que, semidesnuda, se le había acercado unos minutos antes.

Supuso que no hacía falta decir más, así que después de darle un apretón al prieto trasero de Renata tiró de ella fuera del local.

La empujó contra la puerta de su coche y atacó sus labios con avidez. Las piernas de la chica se enroscaron en su cintura y tuvo que detenerse antes de tirársela sobre el capó del coche.

Renata vivía en una casa adosada en un tranquilo barrio residencial.

El sexo que mantuvieron las siguientes tres horas fue salvaje, tal como a la chica le gustaba.

Y él, desde luego, siempre buscaba complacer a una chica.

Supuso que era por la película que le había hecho famoso, pero las mujeres siempre daban por hecho que él querría sexo duro y, aunque alguna vez hubiera preferido algo tranquilo, en la posición del misionero y con besos y caricias, tampoco se negaba a dar unos azotes y follarse una chica por detrás.

Así lo hicieron. Para cuando llegaron a la cama de Renata, ya llevaba cuatro orgasmos.

En el garage de la casa había sido el primero, aunque Renata ya se había corrido una vez masturbándose mientras él conducía los escasos dos kilómetros que separaban su casa del Steph.

Eso le había dejado tan duro que no había hecho más que rasgarle las braguitas al apagar el motor y follársela sobre el capó caliente de su Aston Martin.

Se corrió en el sofá del salón cuando Renata lo empujó sobre él y de rodillas le hizo una mamada digna de un Oscar, o de los galardones que fuera que recibieran las películas porno.

Cuando Renata sirvió tragos para ambos, y los degustaron sobre el sofá completamente desnudos, creyó sentirse relajado. Pero eso duró hasta que vio a la chica deslizar un cubito de hielo sobre los labios de su vagina, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa lasciva.

Que le dijera que se sentía caliente, lo puso tan duro que la folló sin piedad para correrse tras unas pocas embestidas.

Se había dormido en el sofá para despertarse con la mano de la chica sacudiendo su polla antes de pedirle que se la follara por detrás.

Ese fue su cuarto orgasmo. Después de eso volvieron a hacerlo en la cama de Renata mientras se veía reflejado en los espejos que colgaban en el techo.

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la puerta de la casa, sin haber intercambiado teléfonos ni haber hecho ningún tipo de insinuación de que se volverían a ver.

Dos días después, Emmett se apareció en su casa con un ejemplar de la revista People.

Edward Cullen estaba allí, besando a Renata Carlessi contra la puerta del acompañante de su Aston Martin plateado.

Hacían alusión a la nota que la modelo Gianna Wachsberger había dado a Hollywoodlife dos días antes, calificándola como "una muesca más en el cabecero de la cama de Cullen".

Era una suerte que ese viernes tuviera que volar a Vancouver y no fuera a regresar hasta el viernes siguiente.

Su madre querría darle una colleja cuando se enterara de las últimas noticias que había protagonizado.

Era bueno que no fuera a verla por una semana.

* * *

**_Espero que les gustara el capi, aunque sé que con el adelanto todos pensaron que era Bella la que estaba con Edward. Mis disculpas por la confusión, ;)_**

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki. _**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

Cuando Jacob le abrió la puerta su mirada se oscureció.

_—¿Has venido vestida así en el taxi? —_preguntó sorprendido

_—¿Preferirías que hubiera venido desnuda y me hubiese vestido en el ascensor? —_ contestó burlona entrando en el departamento después de besar sus labios suavemente.

_—Diría que no hay mucha diferencia entre llevar ese vestido e ir desnuda._

_—Jacob..._ — gimió —_Por favor, me vestí así para ti..._

_—Lo sé, cariño, pero no quiero imaginar a un taxista inmigrante viendo tu coño al subir a su taxi_ —dijo con desdén

_—Dios_ —suspiró _—Odio cuando te comportas como si fueras mi padre. No sé si habrá sido buena idea venir aquí..._

_—Hey, no, lo siento_ —la detuvo rodeando su cintura con los brazos desde atrás —_Estás preciosa, cielo_ —aseguró besando su cuello desnudo

Bella se recostó contra él y le tomó las manos entre las suyas. Dirigiendo la mano derecha de su novio a su entrepierna y la izquierda a su pecho, se arqueó sugerente.

_—¿Quieres ver lo que llevo debajo de este vestido?_ —ronroneó

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 7_**

Esa semana había sido un asco para Bella.

Jacob había tenido a sus hijos en su departamento durante toda la semana y no se habían visto. Sólo habían hablado por teléfono.

Esta situación la había llevado a pasar cada día y cada momento libre que tenía, cuestionándose su relación y pensando en las palabras de su amiga Rosalie.

Su malestar se había incrementado, cuando el jueves Alice, sentada frente al ordenador, le había enseñado un artículo que había sido publicado el día anterior en la página web de Hollywoodlife.

Gianna Wachsberger, había contado con detalle, el increíble sexo que había compartido con Edward Cullen, el hombre del momento.

Si bien no especificaba dónde ni cuándo había tenido lugar el encuentro, el nombre de Swan's Studio había saltado al tapete, ya que no pocos sabían que Gianna y Edward compartían protagonismo en la campaña de ropa interior de Calvin Klein, cuyas sesiones fotográficas habían tenido lugar en las instalaciones de su estudio.

La llamada de su padre no se hizo esperar.

Que su apellido se hubiera visto involucrado en la vida sexual del último recién llegado a Hollywood, le había enfurecido. Y que Bella no lo hubiera evitado había sido el catalizador para ganarse una reprimenda digna de una niña de doce y no de una mujer de veinticinco.

El teléfono vibró en la mesa al recibir una llamada.

Jacob.

_—Hola, Jake. _

_—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

_—Bien_ —respondió con tono anodino _—¿Qué tal tú?_

_—Bien, cielo. Acabo de dejar a los chicos en casa de Emily._

_—Ajá_ —dijo con desinterés

_—Pensé que podríamos cenar hoy ¿qué dices?_

_—Me parece genial_ —aceptó aunque su voz no logró sonar feliz.

De todos modos, Jacob no pareció notar su indiferencia.

Siempre era igual, Jacob pasaba una semana con sus hijos, los devolvía a casa de su madre el sábado por la mañana y luego le dedicaba a ella un par de días y bastante sexo.

Siempre en la intimidad de su casa, desde luego.

_—Podríamos ir al Katmandú_ —sugirió nombrando el nuevo restaurante del SoHo que se había puesto tan de moda en los últimos meses

_—Yo había pensado en una cena romántica_ —contrarrestó él con voz seductora

_—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde sería eso?_ —sonrió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

_—Podrías venir a mi departamento a las siete._

_—Ya, lo imaginé._

_—Venga, cariño, te espero a las siete._

_—Me gustaría salir alguna vez, Jacob._

_—Cielo, sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Pero te prometo que te lo compensaré._

_—Sí, claro._

_—Venga, cielo. Te he echado mucho de menos esta semana. Ven aquí, podemos pasar unos días juntos, estaría bien_ —pidió con voz melosa y no quiso resistirse

_—De acuerdo. Te veré allí a las siete._

Sabiendo que su estado de ánimo no le permitiría trabajar mucho más, cerró el ordenador y con él, las fotos de la campaña de Calvin Klein en las que había estado trabajando.

Era sábado, por lo que el estudio estaba vacío.

Cogió su bolso y decidió distraerse comprando lo que más placer le daba comprar, lencería.

Quién lo diría si no le conociese, que bajo las sudaderas, los vaqueros y las camisetas de algodón, sólo vestía ropa interior de encaje y de la mejor calidad.

El clima era agradable así que decidió caminar.

Se detuvo frente a un kiosco de revistas, al ver que ya había salido el último número de Vanity Fair.

Estaba sacando su cartera del bolso para pagar sus ejemplares de Vanity Fair y Time cuando lo vio.

Edward Cullen estaba en la portada de People.

Le habían fotografiado saliendo de un bar con el brazo alrededor de una chica pelirroja, pequeña, pero llena de curvas y pechos. Enormes pechos.

_"Sólo una muesca más"_ rezaba el titular de mayor tamaño. En letras más pequeñas explicaba que después de las recientes declaraciones de la modelo Gianna Wachsberger, Edward Cullen había sido captado en una situación claramente romántica con Renata Carlessi. Gianna Wachsberger había sido sólo una muesca más en el cabecero de su cama.

No se pudo resistir y la compró.

Sentía que le quemaba en la bolsa que el vendedor le entregó, así que paró en un Starbucks y sentada en un reservado alejado la abrió.

El artículo contenía fotos de Edward con la chica, que según decían había sido una de las finalistas de la última edición de Gran Hermano, y explicaba con detalles brindados por diversos testigos, cómo Edward y Renata habían compartido unas copas y arrumacos dentro del local nocturno antes de retirarse abrazados para subir al Aston Martin del actor y marcharse con rumbo desconocido aunque imaginable.

En las fotos se les veía abrazados, y besándose vorazmente.

El artículo hacía una larga reseña sobre las mujeres con las que se había relacionado a Edward Cullen desde que su carrera meteórica había comenzado.

Actrices, modelos, cantantes y presentadoras de televisión. Las chicas más guapas y solicitadas de Hollywood y alrededores.

Por si le faltaba algo, ahora tenía en su lista una participante de reality show.

Los sentimientos que la asaltaron fueron variados, disgusto y desagrado se mezclaban dolorosamente con los celos, la envidia y el deseo.

Furiosa consigo misma bebió el último trago de su café y se levantó de su asiento.

Lanzó la revista a la primera papelera con la que se cruzó y caminó decidida hasta su tienda favorita de Agent Provocateur.

Ese día tenía una cita con su novio. Una cita que, ella misma se encargaría, estaría cargada de sexo. Tan bueno o mejor que el que Edward Cullen podía compartir con cualquiera.

Compró un corsé en gasa negra transparente y un tanga diminuto a juego.

Su piel blanca se veía a través de un halo negro, y unos pequeños bordados negros con cristales de Swarosky cubrían sus pezones.

El tanga que dejaba sus glúteos completamente desnudos, tenía un pequeño bordado en la parte delantera, que brillaba con los diminutos cristales.

Mil doscientos treinta dólares que esperaba surtieran efecto.

Entró en su departamento, sacó sus compras dejándolas sobre el blanco edredón de su cama y se fue al baño.

Llenó la bañera y vertió en ella aceites de baño con aroma a fresas.

Después de un relajante baño, se preparó para su cita.

Sobre la lencería pecaminosamente sexy, se puso un vestido negro escandalosamente corto. Se calzó sus Louboutin negros y dejó su departamento cuando el taxi que había pedido llegó.

El taxista no dejaba de mirarla a través del espejo retrovisor y sabía que miraba directamente a su diminuto tanga transparente, ya que al sentarse su vestido se subía dejando sus muslos completamente desnudos.

Decidió ignorarle y se concentró en el recorrido.

Cuando Jacob le abrió la puerta su mirada se oscureció.

_—¿Has venido vestida así en el taxi? —_preguntó sorprendido

_—¿Preferirías que hubiera venido desnuda y me hubiese vestido en el ascensor? —_ contestó burlona entrando en el departamento después de besar sus labios suavemente.

_—Diría que no hay mucha diferencia entre llevar ese vestido e ir desnuda._

_—Jacob..._ — gimió —_Por favor, me vestí así para ti..._

_—Lo sé, cariño, pero no quiero imaginar a un taxista inmigrante viendo tu coño al subir a su taxi_ —dijo con desdén

_—Dios_ —suspiró _—Odio cuando te comportas como si fueras mi padre. No sé si habrá sido buena idea venir aquí..._

_—Hey, no, lo siento_ —la detuvo rodeando su cintura con los brazos desde atrás —_Estás preciosa, cielo_ —aseguró besando su cuello desnudo

Bella se recostó contra él y le tomó las manos entre las suyas. Dirigiendo la mano derecha de su novio a su entrepierna y la izquierda a su pecho, se arqueó sugerente.

_—¿Quieres ver lo que llevo debajo de este vestido?_ —ronroneó

_—Si me lo enseñaras nos saltaríamos la cena_ —respondió intentando alejar sus manos

_—No me molestaría..._

_—A mí sí_ —aseguró riendo y alejándose de ella —_Además de que Jared se ha quedado para servirnos._

Jared era el cocinero de Jacob y muchas veces hacía tareas propias de un mayordomo, no solía trabajar los fines de semana pero alguna que otra vez Jacob le pagaba una más que generosa suma para que lo hiciera.

Bella suspiró apenada y le siguió hasta el comedor.

_—Siéntate_ —ordenó él alejando una silla de la mesa.

La mesa del comedor tenía dos puestos completos, y estaba coronada por un enorme jarrón con tulipanes, las flores favoritas de Bella, y dos candelabros de doce velas cada uno que iluminaban la estancia.

_—Vaya, Jake, qué bonito_

_—Para ti, cariño._

_—Gracias, mi amor_ —sonrió inclinándose hacia él para besarle suavemente

Degustaron la deliciosa cena que el cocinero había preparado para ellos.

Un entrante de ostras, de plato principal salmón asado con salsa de pepinos y limón y de postre, el exquisito mousse de chocolate negro, que Bella adoraba.

La charla fue distendida, hablando mayormente sobre el trabajo de ambos.

Para cuando Jared se marchó ellos seguían en el comedor bebiendo champagne.

Decidió no esperar más y levantándose de su asiento se acercó a su novio y empujó su silla para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Jacob no evitó reír ante la osadía de la chica.

La corta falda de su vestido se subió hasta quedar enrollada en su cintura.

_—¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que compré hoy?_ —dijo sugerente llevando las manos a los lazos que unían el frente de su vestido

_—Si quieres enseñármelo_ —aceptó él divertido

Desató los lazos de su vestido y lo abrió para dejarlo caer resbalando por sus brazos.

No solía ser tan audaz y se sintió algo avergonzada. Sin dudas había sido una mujer de sexo convencional durante demasiado tiempo. Ya era hora de pasar a otra cosa.

_—Vaya_ —exclamó Jacob en voz muy baja mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el suave bordado que ocultaba sus pezones

_—¿Te gusta?_ —preguntó algo acobardada

_—Me encanta, cariño. Siempre llevas exquisita lencería pero nunca te había visto con algo tan... sugerente..._

_—Quería llevar algo especial para ti._

_—Me encanta, cariño. Gracias —_dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarla con ansiedad.

A través de los pantalones de él sintió su erección golpeando contra su pubis apenas cubierto de encaje.

Se apretó contra él y comenzó a restregar sus ingles.

_—Parece que alguien tiene ganas de hacer el amor_ —susurró él deslizando los labios por su cuello mientras sus manos estrujaban los pechos llenos de ella después de liberarlos de la tela que los cubría.

_—Quiero follar, Jake —_gimió arqueándose contra él

_—¿Y eso qué significa?_

_—No quiero que seas suave y delicado —_explicó con los ojos cerrados y sin atreverse a escrutar la reacción del hombre ante sus palabras.

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?_

_—Que me folles. Que me hagas correr follándome duro. Aquí mismo, sobre la mesa... o mejor aún contra ella..._

Jacob se separó de ella para mirarla y la obligó a mirarle.

_—¿Bella, quieres que te folle contra la mesa?_

_—Sí._

_—¿Sin contemplaciones? ¿Como si fueras una puta?_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué pensaría su novio de ella si le confesaba que quería que la tratara así? Duro, sin contemplaciones. No siempre, pero sí alguna vez, sí esa noche.

Tembló al imaginar la reacción de Jacob pero se negó a reprimir por más tiempo sus deseos.

_—Sí —_musitó bajando la mirada.

Jacob se excitó hasta límites insospechados. Sabía que Bella era una niña bien. Una niña rica, hija de una de las parejas más importantes de la alta sociedad de Manhattan.

Pensar en tratar como una prostituta a una chica educada en los mejores colegios de señoritas, le excitaba y trastornaba por partes iguales.

Pero maldito fuera si podía resistirse a una chica exquisita, con un cuerpo de escándalo, vestida como una conejita de playboy y con el coño inundado e inflamado de excitación.

La apretó contra él besándola con dureza y de un manotazo barrió las copas que estaban sobre la mesa.

Se levantó de su asiento y la giró de espaldas a él para inclinarla sobre la mesa con rudeza.

Rápidamente desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó junto con sus bóxer liberando su erección.

Clavando los dedos en el encaje, desgarró las braguitas de la chica y la penetró de una estocada arrancándole un gemido.

_—¿Lo quieres así, Bella? —_gruñó mientras la embestía

_—Sí_ —sollozó con placer

Por fin Jacob la estaba follando como quería que lo hiciera. Sus pezones desnudos rozaban la fría caoba de la mesa, mientras su coño golpeaba el borde de la mesa con las embestidas de su novio.

Los dedos de Jacob se enredaron en sus cabellos dando pequeños tirones que repercutían directamente en su sexo.

Era lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, era lo que quería, pero por alguna razón que no entendía no lograba excitarse tanto como había imaginado.

Cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse en el placer y no fue la cara de Jacob la que apareció tras sus párpados.

Edward Cullen.

Él era quien la estaba follando de la misma forma que se había follado a Tanya Denali en su película.

_—Dios_ —gimió cuando sintió su vientre enviar descargas hacia su vagina

_—¿Así, cariño?_ —gruñó Jacob sin dejar de acometerla

Pero en su mente era Edward quien se lo hacía. Era Edward quien la tenía al borde del clímax.

Las embestidas se incrementaron cuando el hombre detrás suyo dio unos pequeños tirones sobre su clítoris, haciéndola gritar.

Sólo pensar en que Edward la embestía de esa forma la excitó tanto que se corrió apretándose sobre el pene inflamado de Jacob que descargó su semilla con un gruñido.

Se quedaron sobre la mesa buscando calmar sus respiraciones mientras se recuperaban de una culminación irrepetible.

Con el cuerpo desmadejado por el violento orgasmo, se dejó guiar hasta la cama, donde volvieron a hacer el amor, aunque de forma más sosegada.

El teléfono de Jacob sonó en la mesita de noche, cuando la luz del sol ya se filtraba por las ventanas.

_—¿Diga?_ —respondió el hombre somnoliento —_Sí, cariño_ —agregó con voz más despejada antes de levantarse y abandonar la cama y la habitación.

Se volvió a dormir por lo que no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Jacob se tumbó junto a ella acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

_—Bella_ —le llamó

_—Mmm..._

_—Bella, cariño, despierta._

_—Mmm, no..._

_—Venga, cielo, despierta, tienes que levantarte._

_—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?_

_—Vamos, cariño. _

Se desperezó en su lugar mirándole con una sonrisa.

_—¿Qué hora es?_

_—Son las ocho._

_—¿Las ocho?_ —preguntó sorprendida al ver a Jacob vestido _—Es temprano. Es domingo. Vuelve a la cama, Jake._ — pidió sugerente arqueándose contra él completamente desnuda.

_—No, cariño —_sonrió él divertido alejándose de ella para entregarle su ropa —_Venga, levántate. Tienes que vestirte. El taxi estará aquí en diez minutos._

_—¿El taxi? _—indagó confusa —_¿Qué taxi?_

_—Lo siento, cielo, pero tienes que irte. Rachel acaba de llamarme, discutió con su madre y va a quedarse conmigo unos días._

_—¿Qué? _—gruñó indignada sentándose en la cama

_—Vamos, cielo, vístete. Te prometo que haré lo imposible para que solucionen sus problemas y no se quede aquí más que un par de días._

_—¿Y yo qué, Jacob? Me pegas la patada y ya está, ¿no? Te has tomado demasiado en serio eso de tratarme como una puta. Me follas, y me echas de tu casa pagándome el taxi. ¿No querrás darme algunos billetes antes de librarte de mí? _—gritó furiosa a la vez que se levantaba de la cama para ponerse su vestido.

_—No es así, Bella, sabes cómo es mi situación._

_—Tu situación una mierda, Jacob. Soy tu novia, no un ligue ocasional. Llevamos dos años juntos. Ya va siendo hora de que me presentes ante tus hijos y me des el lugar que me merezco._

_—Bella, sabes lo que significas para mí, cariño. Pero también sabes lo del divorcio._

_—¡Vete al infierno! Divórciate ya de una puta vez, y si no piensas hacerlo nunca entonces deja de engañarme._

_—Bella, no exageres. Es sólo por hoy, cariño. Te prometo que te lo compensaré._

_—¿Me lo compensarás? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo mierda me lo compensarás? ¿Harás que tu cocinero me prepare una cena para cuando tus hijos te den una noche libre? Vete a la mierda, Jacob. Tú, tu cocinero y los malcriados de tus hijos. _

_—Bella..._ —la regañó mientras ella caminaba rumbo a la puerta despotricando

_—Una mierda. Se acabó. No voy a soportar más este destrato. Vete al infierno y no vuelvas a llamarme. Se acabó. Me merezco más y voy a buscarlo._ —gritó furiosa dando un portazo que pretendía dejar atrás dos años de relación con el que había soñado alguna vez, fuera el definitivo.

* * *

**_Como mañana a la mañana pronostico un día de locos, subo el capi de forma adelantada._**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki. _**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—Hola, Jacob_

_—¿Cómo estás, cariño?_

_—Bien_ —respondió tajante _—¿Qué quieres, Jake?_

_—Hey, cariño. No seas tan dura. Tenemos que hablar..._

_—No tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Ya dijimos todo lo que queríamos decir._

_—No, preciosa. Hablemos, cariño. Te espero esta noche, cenemos juntos y hablemos. Si lo prefieres puedo ir yo a tu departamento._

_—Me imagino que tu hija ya ha vuelto a casa de su madre_ —aventuró con rabia

_—Sí, hoy a la mañana._

_—Ya. Pues lo siento, Jacob. Tú y yo hemos roto. Se acabó. _

_—No digas eso, Bells. Yo te amo, cariño._

_—No me basta, Jacob._

_—Dios, Bella, no seas infantil, ¿quieres? _

_—¿Infantil? ¿Me llamas infantil? Tú eres un capullo, eso es lo que eres. No quiero volver a hablar contigo, vete al infierno_ —gritó furiosa y cortó la comunicación.

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

Rosalie abrió la puerta en pijama, con cara somnolienta y el cabello alborotado.

_—Bells_ —saludó —_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?_

_—8:30_

_—¿Hoy no es domingo?_

_—Sí _—bufó Bella entrando en el departamento de su amiga

_—¿Y qué coño haces tú en mi casa un domingo a las 8:30 AM?_

_—Lo siento, Rose_ —se disculpó —_pero no podía irme a casa._

_—¿Qué haces vestida así?_

_—Buff, no me hables ¿Tienes café hecho?_

_—Cariño, tengo café en grano y una cafetera preciosa además de un agua de la mejor calidad, pero ni sueñes encontrar café recién hecho en mi casa a la madrugada._

Bella caminó hacia la cocina descalzándose y pateando sus zapatos en el medio del salón.

_—Haré café._

_—Bien, yo volveré a la cama —_dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a su habitación antes de que Bella pudiera hacer nada.

Bella preparó café y sirvió dos tazas antes de encaminarse a la habitación de su amiga.

Dejó las tazas sobre la mesita y se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciendo saltar a Rosalie que levantó la cabeza de la almohada un momento, para mirarla molesta.

_—¿Me podrías dejar una bragas?_

_—¿No llevas bragas?_

_—No._

Esa confesión sin dudas despertó la curiosidad de su amiga que estiró la mano al borde de su vestido y lo levantó para echar una mirada bajo él.

_—Eh, tía, ¿qué haces? —_gruñó dándole una golpe en la mano.

_—No puedo creer que vayas sin bragas. Has logrado despertarme. Cuéntame qué sucedió, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿cómo es que no llevas bragas?_

_—Buff, una larga historia._

_—Dame ese café y desembucha._

_—¿Me dejas unas bragas antes?_

_—Sí, búscalas._

Bella entró al vestidor de su amiga y cogió unas bragas de algodón negras y una camiseta con el logo de Shooters.

Se quitó sus ropas y se puso la de Rosalie antes de volver a la habitación y lanzarle a Rosalie el corsé que había comprado el día anterior.

Rose lo levantó por los tirantes y lo puso delante de ella con un silbido admirador.

_—Vaya. ¿Y esto?_

_—Esto, con unos hilos dentales en forma de bragas a juego_ —explicó Bella dejándose caer en la cama —_Mil doscientos treinta dólares, tirados a la basura._

_—¿Por qué tirados a la basura? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Me lo compre ayer para cenar con Jacob..._

_—¿Para cenar?_ —rió Rosalie con ironía —_Imagino que eras el plato principal._

_—Fui el postre._

_—Vaya. Explícamelo todo._

_—Jake me llamó ayer y me invitó a cenar a su casa_

_—Cómo no..._

_—Había preparado una cena súper especial, con velas y tulipanes..._

_—Todo un detalle..._

_—Sí, aunque reconozco tu tono sardónico, yo creí que era un bonito detalle._

_—Vale, lo era_ —reconoció Rosalie _—¿Qué pasó?_

_—Después de cenar le enseñe el modelito que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión e hicimos el amor como hacía siglos que no lo hacíamos. En el comedor, sobre la mesa, duro y caliente... allí perdí mis bragas de doscientos cuarenta dólares..._

_—¿Perdiste las bragas?_

_—Sí, Jake las desgarró sin quitármelas._

_—Vaya con Jacob Black, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Si esto se supiera en el banco..._

_—Vete al infierno, gilipollas_

_—Sí, perdón_ —rió Rosalie burlona —_Anda, cuéntame..._

_—Obviamente pasé la noche allí._

_—Lo imagino._

_—Bien, pues hoy a las ocho de la mañana, me despertó, me dio mis ropas y me pidió un taxi para que me largara porque su hija tuvo no sé qué problema con su madre y va a instalarse unos días con él._

_—¿Te echó de su casa?_

_—Sí, después de follarme me echó de su casa, como si fuera una prostituta._

_—Dios, Bella, no entiendo por qué no lo mandas al diablo._

_—Ya lo hice. Le dije que se fuera al infierno y me dejara en paz._

_—Bien dicho_ —sentenció Rosalie

_—Se acabó Jacob Black. Que se vaya al diablo. Que se folle a la frígida de Emily si no la puede dejar, pero conmigo se acabó._

_—Brindo por eso_ —dijo Rosalie levantando su taza de café para entrechocarla con la de Bella _—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_—Pedirle a mi mejor amiga que me de el número de Demetri_ —dijo mirándola con una sonrisa y una caída de ojos.

_—¿Quieres el número de Demetri?_

_—Sí, si a ti no te importa._

_—Claro que no me importa, ya sabes que no hubo más que un poco de sexo salvaje entre él y yo, pero no pensé que estuvieras interesada. Cuando él te lo propuso no parecías convencida..._

_—No quería, tenía novio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría estar con el chico que está mi mejor amiga, si además tengo novio?_ _Pero he pensado que ya que tú tienes otro hombre en tu horizonte cercano, y que yo_ _necesito un polvo de consolación para sobrellevar mi ruptura, qué mejor que con un_ _hombre que sabe hacerlo, según tu experta opinión, en la cual confío plenamente._

_—Ja ja, ¿te das cuenta? Demetri acabará convirtiéndose en una tarrina de helado de chocolate... Antes helado para sobrellevar las rupturas, ahora Demetri..._

_—Sí, tal vez deberíamos apodarlo Ben&Jerry._

_—Sí, aunque es más bien un Häagen Dazs, él con sus padres europeos _—suspiró Rosalie soñadora

_—Lo que sea, aunque deberías saber que Häagen Dazs se fundó en el Bronx. _

_—¿En el Bronx?_

_—Sí._

_—Mierda, qué fiasco. Toda la vida pensando que eran helados alemanes o noruegos..._

_—Pues no. Pero bueno, respecto a Demetri ¿No te importa?_

_—No, Bells, desde luego que no, pero sabes que el viernes me voy a Los Angeles, ¿no prefieres venir conmigo y tirarte a Edward Cullen? Eso sí es un verdadero helado italiano..._

_—Rose, ¿puedes dejarlo ya con Edward Cullen? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará tan interesado? Está saliendo con una tal Renata, de un reality show._

_—Eso son tonterías_ —dijo Rosalie que también había leído la noticia mientras movía su mano displicente —_Esa tía es una máquina de follar, nadie sale con ella, sólo se la tiran._

_—Vaya, eso habla muy bien de Edward Cullen._

_—¿Acaso tú no estás buscando a Demetri justamente para eso?_

_—¿Crees que habrá paparazzis siguiendo a Demetri para tomarle una fotografía con su ligue de turno?_ —explicó y Rosalie asintió con comprensión

_—Tienes razón_ —aceptó —_Pero, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, Bells? Tú no eres chica de acostarte con un tipo porque sí._

_—Hablas como si fuese virgen._

_—No, no lo eres, pero los cinco tipos con los que te acostaste en tu vida, eran tu pareja en ese momento..._

_—Lo sé, Rose, pero necesito probar algo nuevo. Al fin y al cabo tampoco es que me haya ido tan bien..._

_—Si tú estás segura..._

_—No lo estoy, pero dame el número y veré qué hacer después._

_—De acuerdo, ¿estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo a California?_

_—Completamente._

_—Bien, te daré el número, y ahora durmamos un rato hasta que sea la hora en que los vampiros se van a la cama y los humanos se pueden levantar. _—ordenó Rose dejándose caer en la cama.

El número de Demetri le quemaba en el bolsillo, pero no fue hasta recibir la llamada de Jacob el jueves, que se decidió finalmente a llamarle.

_—Bells, cielo_ —le saludó Jacob y parecía haberse olvidado de la discusión que habían tenido

_—Hola, Jacob._

_—¿Cómo estás, cariño?_

_—Bien_ —respondió tajante _—¿Qué quieres, Jake?_

_—Hey, cariño. No seas tan dura. Tenemos que hablar..._

_—No tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Ya dijimos todo lo que queríamos decir._

_—No, preciosa. Hablemos, cariño. Te espero esta noche, cenemos juntos y hablemos. Si lo prefieres puedo ir yo a tu departamento._

_—Me imagino que tu hija ya ha vuelto a casa de su madre_ —aventuró con rabia

_—Sí, hoy a la mañana._

_—Ya. Pues lo siento, Jacob. Tú y yo hemos roto. Se acabó. _

_—No digas eso, Bells. Yo te amo, cariño._

_—No me basta, Jacob._

_—Dios, Bella, no seas infantil, ¿quieres? _

_—¿Infantil? ¿Me llamas infantil? Tú eres un capullo, eso es lo que eres. No quiero volver a hablar contigo, vete al infierno_ —gritó furiosa y cortó la comunicación.

Fue el mismo ímpetu furioso el que la hizo marcar el número de Demetri.

_—¿Diga? —_saludó Demetri con cierto recelo

_—Hola, ¿Demetri?_ —respondió nerviosa

_—Sí, ¿quién eres?_

_—Oh, no sé si me recuerdes. Soy Bella Swan. Nos conocimos a través de Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, hace un par de meses_ —explicó sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa

_—¿Bella Swan? Vaya. Desde luego que te recuerdo. Eres la fotógrafa..._

_—Sí_ —sonrió —_Esa soy yo._

_—¿Cómo estás, Bella?_ —dijo el chico con voz seductora y sugerente

_—Bien, muy bien._

_—Sin dudas una muy grata sorpresa, Bella. _

_—Gracias. Espero no molestarte._

_—En absoluto, preciosa, es un placer. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_"Echarme un buen polvo"_ pensó, pero creyó que sería mejor evitar ser tan gráfica y directa.

_—Rose me dio tu teléfono, espero que no te importe._

_—En absoluto, cariño, me encanta que lo hiciera._

_—No sé —_dijo dubitativa —_Había pensado que... podía invitarte a salir... no sé... a tomar una copa..._

_—Mmm, a tomar una copa_ —comentó él con satisfacción —_Tú y yo solos..._

_—Sí, ¿qué te parece?_

_—A mí me parece una idea fantástica pero, ¿y tu novio? _

_—Hemos roto_ —informó y Demetri sonrió petulante al otro lado de la línea

_—Pues entonces te recojo a las ocho, pero invito yo —_informó antes de pedirle la dirección de su departamento.

La salida con Demetri era más que claramente sexual. Tomaron una copa en un bar del SoHo y el chico no se amilanó al tocarla y acariciarla sugerentemente.

Cuando tres horas y un par de copas después la acorraló contra la barra para besarla con voracidad, ya se sentía más relajada.

El departamento que Demetri compartía con su amigo Félix era espacioso y masculino, aunque apenas le pudo dar un corto vistazo mientras Demetri la conducía a su habitación.

La desnudó con premura y silbó aprobador cuando vio el conjunto de encaje negro que apenas cubría sus partes íntimas.

_—Cielo, eres una delicia_ —gimió el chico tumbándola sobre la cama _—¿Le tienes un cariño especial a esas braguitas?_ —preguntó mientras clavaba sus dedos en el encaje oscuro hasta rasgarlas

_—No mucho —_confesó excitada cuando ya era tarde para conservar sus bragas intactas.

Demetri volcó sus labios sobre su sexo húmedo e inflamado y le dio dos orgasmos antes de instarla a girarse para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y manos.

_—¿Tomas la píldora?_ —preguntó mientras enfundaba su enorme pene en un preservativo rosa

_—Sí._

_—Bien, las precauciones nunca son suficientes._ —asintió —_Ven aquí, cariño_ —ordenó haciéndola voltearse para acercar su pene a la boca de la chica —_Sabe a fresas_ —informó mientras se colaba entre sus labios.

Bella chupó con fruición unos momentos hasta que Demetri se separó para instalarse detrás de ella entre sus piernas.

_—Soy un poco grande,_ —le informó —_así que relájate, cielo._

Lentamente se coló en su interior estirándola casi dolorosamente.

Era el tipo más grande con el que había estado y su vagina apenas lograba aceptarlo por completo.

Demetri comenzó a moverse primero lentamente hasta imprimir mayor velocidad a sus embestidas.

Le arrancó un nuevo orgasmo, mientras seguía golpeándola con dureza hasta derramarse en su interior.

El hombre se dejó caer sobre la cama y se durmió.

_"Eso era sexo"_ pensó Bella. Sexo puro y duro. Ni palabras cariñosas, ni caricias, ni promesas. Sexo y sólo sexo.

Exactamente lo que ella había estado buscando.

Había tenido tres orgasmos espectaculares, y estaba segura de que podría obtener más si se lo proponía.

Exactamente lo que había estado buscando y esperando.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan vacía?

Despacio para no despertarle, se levantó de la cama y se vistió, para abandonar el departamento de Demetri.

A las tres de la madrugada ya se encontraba tumbada en su cama.

Dormirse le llevó más tiempo.

* * *

**_Capi extra en celebración de:_**

_- Haber llegado a los 700 miembros del grupo de Facebook_

_- Haber sido elegida Autora del mes en el grupo FANFICTION EN LAS SOMBRAS_

_- Tanya de AMOR de VERANO fue elegida Mejor Antagonista Femenina en los FF Addiction Awards_

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki. _**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—¿Y no tienes novia, Edward?_ —indagó la chica mostrándose falsamente desinteresada

_—No._

_—Pero sales con muchas chicas..._

_—He salido con algunas, sí, pero nada serio. _

_—¿Nunca has tenido una novia formal?_

_—Sí, pero antes de dedicarme al cine._

_—¿Y qué pasó después? No vas a decirme que no tienes éxito con las chicas._

_—No, supongo que no. Pero no es tan simple, sabes. Desde que salió la película, la mayoría de las chicas se me acercan porque quieren sexo duro y salvaje. Buscan a Nathan Chase y no a Edward Cullen. Estoy seguro que no puedes imaginar cuántas sumisas y masoquistas potenciales hay en el mundo. Creo que si mi próxima película interpretara a un monje, mi lista de conquistas se reduciría drásticamente._

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 9_**

_—Hola, cielo —_saludó a Edward su madre, cuando se lo encontró tumbado en el sofá del salón viendo un partido de béisbol en el televisor, junto a su padre.

_—Hola, mamá_ —dijo levantándose para ayudarla a llevar las bolsas de la compra a la cocina —_Mamá, te he dicho que no hace falta que salgas tú a hacer la compra._

_—No tiene sentido llamar para que lo traigan. Eso cuesta dinero._

Rodó los ojos.

_—Sabes que el dinero no es problema._

Su madre sonrió besando su mejilla para dar el tema por zanjado.

_—¿Te quedarás a cenar? _

_—Sí, supongo que sí. _

_—¿Crees que podrías echarle un vistazo a la secadora? _

_—¿Qué sucede?_

_—No lo sé, cielo, pero no seca bien. Creo que podría tener algo en el filtro._

_—Compraremos otra._

_—No hace falta. El señor Vanner dijo que él podría arreglarlo, si tú no encuentras qué le pasa._

_—Mamá, la secadora tiene quince años, podemos comprar otra._

_—Es que no hace falta, cielo —_discutió Esme

_—Por Dios, mamá, ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo? Tenemos dinero ahora._

_—No lo tendrías si lo tiraras en tonterías —_arguyó su madre y se negó a discutir con ella.

Su familia era humilde, trabajadora pero humilde. Siempre lo habían sido. Carlisle, su padre, había sido conductor de autobuses hasta que con sólo cuarenta y seis años, le dispararon en un asalto una noche al salir del trabajo y le habían dejado postrado en una silla de ruedas.

En ese entonces Edward tenía diecinueve y acababa de terminar el instituto.

Vivir con la pensión que cobraba su padre y el sueldo de maestra de su madre, resultó imposible.

Fue entonces que comenzó a trabajar para la compañía de autobuses y lo hizo hasta que a los veinticinco Stefan Mallek se cruzó en su camino y le ofreció participar en una película que sería revolucionaria.

Aceptó y de allí en más, su vida dio un vuelco.

El dinero comenzó a caer literalmente encima suyo. Las películas, los contratos publicitarios, llovían sobre él.

De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en el nuevo niño mimado de Hollywood, y multimillonario.

Sus padres aceptaron cambiar de casa pero no de barrio y sólo habían accedido a que les comprara una casa en East L.A. para dejar el departamento de dos habitaciones en el que habían vivido toda la vida.

Él, por su parte, se compró una mansión en Los Feliz, donde podía vivir más tranquilo, alejado de los fans y paparazzis.

_—¿No sales con Emmett hoy?_ —preguntó su madre dedicándose a preparar la cena, mientras Edward terminaba de guardar la compra.

Emmett era su mejor amigo y lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. A los veinte años había empezado a trabajar como guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial.

Se le daba bien, con su cuerpo de futbolista profesional.

Cuando Edward se vio acosado, y su representante, Aro Vulturi, le recomendó contratar un guardaespaldas, no se lo pensó dos veces.

Si había alguien a quien le confiaría su vida, ése era Emmett McCarthy.

_—Emmett tiene visitas_ —confesó con un mohín _—O algo así._

_—¿Qué significa visitas? —_indagó su madre socarrona _—¿Alguna novia?_

_—Una chica _—reconoció —_Decir novia creo que sería precipitado._

_—¿Y quién es ella?_

_—La conoció en Nueva York. Trabaja en un banco o algo por el estilo._

_—Vaya, qué bien. ¿Y no tendrá alguna amiga para presentarte?_

_—Mamá... puedo conseguir mis propias citas..._

_—Sí, lo sé_ —aceptó su madre apenada _—La señorita Cope dijo que te vio en unas revistas besándote con la chica esa... la que salió en ese programa... ya sabes... —_dijo dudosa —_En ese programa que los grababan viviendo en una casa..._

La señorita Cope, era la dueña de un puesto de congelados en el mercado local, y era la cotilla número uno del barrio.

Conocer personalmente a Edward Cullen y su familia, había sido un gran punto en su carrera como cotilla profesional.

_—Gran Hermano._

_—Ese. Gran Hermano. ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?_

_—Renata Carlessi._

_—Esa, Renata Carlessi_ —confirmó su madre _—¿Esa chica es tu novia, Edward?_

_—No, mamá. Sólo es una amiga._

_—Una amiga. Pero en las fotos que me enseñó la señorita Cope, os estabais besando, y parecíais más que amigos._

_—Mamá..._

_—No me gusta esa chica para ti, Edward._

_—No es más que una amiga._

_—No me gusta. Dicen que en ese programa de televisión se acostaba con todos los participantes... y en televisión... por Dios._

_—Oh, mamá, sólo era su estrategia para ganar el concurso..._

_—¿Estrategia? ¿Qué tipo de estrategia es hacer el amor en televisión frente a todo el país y con varios chicos diferentes? No quiero imaginar a sus pobres padres..._

_—No creo que hubiera mucho amor allí..._

_—Pero aún, no me gusta._

_—Mamá..._

_—No me importa, Edward. No quiero una chica como esa para ti._

_—No hay nada serio entre Renata y yo._

_—Pues me da igual, ni serio ni no serio. No quiero que la veas más._

_—De acuerdo, mamá, no la veré más_ —aseguró

Tampoco tenía intención de salir con Renata.

Era guapa, sí.

Fácil, también.

Tenía un par de tetas de infarto, y le gustaba el sexo más de lo que le gustaba respirar, pero no tenía intención de tener nada más con ella.

Después de haber pasado varios días pensando en la esnob de Bella Swan, Renata Carlessi había sido un golpe de aire fresco.

Nacida en un pequeño pueblo del norte, tenía pocas pretensiones.

Se la encontró en un bar, ella le invitó a su casa, y así de simple resultó. Fue a la casa de la chica, tuvieron sexo bastante variado y bastante bueno, y volvió a dormir a su propia cama.

Un pequeño beso de despedida en la puerta y ya.

El único inconveniente fue que aquel paparazzi les pillara al salir del local donde se estaba realizando la presentación a la que habían asistido, pero ya había salido en demasiadas portadas y con demasiadas mujeres como para preocuparse por una más.

Sabía que después de la nota que había dado Gianna Wachsberger el día anterior, los paparazzis estarían tras él, pero aún así...

Estaba saliendo de casa de sus padres cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

Emmett.

_—Em —_saludó

_—Hola, Eddie ¿qué haces?_

_—Acabo de subir al coche para volver a casa._

_—Hey, es viernes. Rose y yo estamos en Steph. Hay buen ambiente. Vente._

_—¿Qué? ¿Tu chica ya se aburrió de estar a solas contigo?_

_—Gilipollas_ —rió su amigo _—Te espero_ —dijo cortando la comunicación antes de que pudiera negarse

Edward había pensado en volver a casa y con un par de cervezas ver alguna película, pero salir con su mejor amigo y la chica que le tenía loco desde un par de semanas atrás, le pareció un mejor plan.

Cuando llegó se cruzó con unos cuantos conocidos antes de llegar a la mesa donde Emmett estaba con Rose.

_—Hey —_saludó haciéndoles salir de su burbuja

_—Hey, tío —_saludó Emmett poniéndose de pie para estrechar su mano _—¿Dónde estabas?_

_—Fui a cenar con Carlisle y Esme._

_—¿Cómo están tus viejos?_

_—Bien, te envían recuerdos. Hola, Rosalie —_saludó a la chica que le miraba con una sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba frente a ella

_—Hola, Edward._

_—Y ¿cómo es que os habéis decidido a venir aquí? Este sitio siempre está atestado._

_—Rose no lo conocía y quería enseñárselo._

_—¿Habías estado antes en Los Angeles?_ —le preguntó haciéndole una seña a la camarera que se acercó a él para tomarle el pedido _—Una Guinness _

_—Estuve hace un par de años. Vine con Bella_ —explicó y le confundió la mirada enigmática que la chica le dirigió _—Ella tenía un trabajo que hacer para Vogue y decidimos quedarnos un par de días haciendo turismo._

_—Ah, ¿te gustó?_

_—Sí, lo normal._

_—¿No habías vuelto desde entonces?_

_—Yo no, pero Bella suele venir a menudo. Ya sabes que trabaja mucho con actores y actrices, así que Los Angeles es un escenario recurrente._

_—Entiendo_ —dijo por no saber qué otra cosa decir.

Una pelirroja espectacular en su metro cincuenta, con unos pechos que pugnaban por escapar de su escote, se acercó por su espalda.

_—Edward, guapo_ —ronroneó sugerente ante la mirada curiosa de Rosalie _—Hola..._

_—Hey, Renata_ —saludó volteándose en su asiento.

La chica se inclinó para besar su mejilla mientras sus pechos se hacían más visibles.

_—No esperaba verte por aquí hoy —_susurró

_—No pensaba salir hoy, pero mis amigos me llamaron y decidí dejarme caer —_explicó suplicando que ningún fotógrafo decidiera hacerle una fotografía junto a Renata o su madre le mataría _—Ellos son Emmett McCarthy y Rosalie Hale_ —les presentó —_Chicos, ésta es Renata Carlessi._

_—Hola_ —saludaron sus amigos estrechando la mano de la chica.

_—Espero verte más tarde_ —le dijo Renata seductora antes de alejarse de ellos, aunque posteriormente estuviera toda la noche lanzándole miradas lascivas.

_—Es guapa_ —dijo Rosalie cuando la chica se alejó.

_—Es llamativa, sí_ —aclaró Edward.

_—Y muy simpática_ —agregó la rubia.

_—Lo es._

Emmett se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa petulante.

_—Te vi con ella en la portada de People._

_—Sí. Mi madre también me vio_ —comentó con una mueca y Emmett se carcajeó divertido.

_—¿Qué le pareció a Esme?_

_—Me prohibió volver a verla_ —informó divertido también

_—¿Tu madre controla con quién sales?_ —indagó Rosalie extrañada.

_—Digamos que lo intenta, sí. Supongo que el problema con Renata es que ha tenido sexo en directo en el prime time, y eso no es lo que las madres querrían para la novia de su hijo._

_—¿Es tu novia?_

_—No, desde luego que no, pero mi madre cree que cualquier chica con la que me beso es una posible novia._

El teléfono de Emmett les interrumpió y disculpándose salió del bar alejándose del ruido para contestar su llamada.

_—¿Y no tienes novia, Edward?_ —indagó la chica mostrándose falsamente desinteresada.

_—No._

_—Pero sales con muchas chicas..._

_—He salido con algunas, sí, pero nada serio. _

_—¿Nunca has tenido una novia formal?_

_—Sí, pero antes de dedicarme al cine._

_—¿Y qué pasó después? No vas a decirme que no tienes éxito con las chicas._

_—No, supongo que no. Pero no es tan simple, sabes. Desde que salió la película, la mayoría de las chicas se me acercan porque quieren sexo duro y salvaje. Buscan a Nathan Chase y no a Edward Cullen. Estoy seguro que no puedes imaginar cuántas sumisas y masoquistas potenciales hay en el mundo. Creo que si mi próxima película interpretara a un monje, mi lista de conquistas se reduciría drásticamente._

_—Vaya, parece que te estuvieras quejando por tener cientos de chicas dispuestas a dejarte hacer con ellas lo que quieras_ —sonrió Rosalie burlona y no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

_—En absoluto, pero sabes, también me gusta el sexo convencional, en la posición del misionero, y con besos y caricias antes y después._

_—Wow, eres todo un romántico..._

_—Y tú eres un poquito cínica_ — replicó burlón —_Soy un hombre, cariño, no me resisto si una chica quiere hacerlo de pie contra la pared o si me pide que la ate a la cama y haga lo que quiera sin contemplaciones, pero también me gusta que una chica se acurruque contra mí después de hacer el amor con ternura, alguna vez._

Rosalie rió divertida.

_—Te entiendo. Sólo me estaba burlando de ti._

_—Lo sé._

_—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?_

_—Sólo si prometes que no la subirás a Internet, ni la publicarás en Twitter, ni nada similar._

_—No lo haré._

_—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?_

_—¿Qué hay entre Bella y tú?_

_—¿Disculpa?_ —comentó mirándola estupefacto _—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Me pareció bastante evidente que había algo entre vosotros, no sé, atracción, química, no sé..._

_—¿Atracción? ¿Tu amiga o tú acostumbráis discutir e insultaros con las personas por las que sentís atracción?_

_—No, claro que no, pero la tensión sexual no resuelta que había entre vosotros era más que palpable, todos los que estábamos allí lo vimos._

_—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Rosalie?_

_—Quiero saber si te gusta Bella._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Ella ha dicho que yo le guste?_

_—No, no lo ha dicho, pero le gustas, lo sé._

_—¿Y cómo lo sabes si no lo ha dicho?_

_—La conozco desde hace trece años. Le gustas._

_—No entiendo. ¿No tiene novio?_

_—Lo ha dejado._

_—¿Lo ha dejado? ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque es un cabrón gilipollas que nunca le ha dado el lugar que ella se merece. Ese es el problema con Bella, siempre sale con tipos que no la valoran como se merece. —_explicó la rubia.

_—¿Y dónde entro yo en eso?_

_—No sé, tú me gustas para ella._

_—¿Por qué? No me conoces._

_—No, lo sé. Pero os vi sacándoos los ojos y creo que podría salir algo bueno_ —declaró arrancándole una carcajada.

_—¿Salir algo bueno? ¿De arrancarnos los ojos?_

_—Venga ya, te gusta Bella ¿sí o no?_

_—No la conozco como para saberlo. Es guapa, atractiva, parece inteligente, me gusta cómo trabaja, qué sé yo. Me gusta que parece una chica de armas tomar, no sé, Rosalie, no la conozco._

_—¿Te gustaría conocerla?_

_—¿Me parece a mí o estás haciendo de casamentera?_

_—No, sólo estoy intentado saber si hay posibilidades y, si tú estás interesado, tal vez yo podría organizar algo para que os encontraseis._

_—Gracias, Rosalie, pero de momento no estoy interesado_ —aseguró aunque la duda ya había enraizado en él.

_—¿De verdad?_

_—De verdad._

_—Ok, como quieras. Ya me dirás si cambias de opinión._

_—De acuerdo._ —aceptó dándole un trago a su cerveza

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki. _**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

El teléfono le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_—Hola, preciosa_ —saludó en un susurro sugerente cuando vio el identificador.

_—Hola, bombón_ —respondió Tanya sonriente _—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?_

_—Aquí estoy... en la cama..._ —dijo seductor

_—¿Solo?_

_—Sí, pero abierto a sugerencias..._

_—Mmm, suena tentador... podría darme una vuelta por ahí... _

_—Estaré encantado..._

_—En veinte minutos._

_—Te espero, cariño. Aunque dudo que vaya a vestirme..._

_—Como prefieras, Cullen_ —aceptó la chica y cortó la llamada divertida.

Tanya Denali.

Una chica preciosa a la que había conocido en el casting de "Dominada por la pasión", dos años antes.

Tanya tenía el papel de Samantha y la química entre ellos fue inmediata y apabullante.

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

Rosalie estaba en Los Angeles pasando el fin de semana con Emmett McCarthy, el guardaespaldas de Edward Cullen.

Alice y Jasper estarían todo el fin de semana haciéndose arrumacos en su departamento de TriBeCa.

Y ella, acababa de romper con su novio, y veía bastante negro su panorama sentimental.

El sexual también, aunque el dolor que aún sentía en la entrepierna le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

Dos días antes se había ido a la cama con un semental que tenía un pene enorme, y sin dudas lo había disfrutado como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Pero por alguna razón, no creía que fuera a repetirlo muy pronto.

El café se estaba filtrando mientras ella abría su ordenador portátil para leer sus correos electrónicos, cuando el timbre sonó.

Jacob estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

_—¿Qué haces aquí?_ —espetó con dureza haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara.

_—Tenemos que hablar._

_—Deberías devolverme mis llaves._

_—Tenemos que hablar_ —repitió el hombre

_—No estoy tan segura de eso —_dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

Jacob la siguió rodando los ojos.

_—Por Dios, Bella, comportémonos como adultos. Hablemos._

Se volteó furiosa por la insinuación del hombre de que no se comportaba de forma adulta, pero decidió ignorar el comentario.

Sirvió dos tazas de café y le entregó una a él antes de sentarse frente a la isla de la cocina.

Jacob se sentó frente a ella y dio un sorbo a su taza antes de hablar.

_—Bella, creo que has magnificado las cosas._

_—Ah, ¿sí? Las he magnificado. ¿Qué es lo que crees que he magnificado?_

_—Tu reacción del fin de semana._

_—Mi reacción_ —dijo asintiendo —_Mi reacción a que me echaras de tu casa después de haberme follado, pagándome un taxi._

_—No fue así_ —discutió él

_—¿Cómo fue entonces?_

_—Sabes que lo hice porque Rachel apareció de improviso._

_—Y yo soy una especie de puta a la que hay que ocultar de los castos ojos de tus hijos._

_—No seas ridícula._

_—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Jacob? ¿Qué quieres?_

_—Estar contigo. Que no des por terminada esta historia._

___—Eso es lo que es esta historia, Jacob. Historia._

___—Vamos, Bella, cariño, arreglémoslo._

_—¿Vas a presentarme a tus hijos como tu novia?_

_—Bella... sabes que no puedo hacerlo por el momento... Dame un poco de tiempo..._

_—¿Un poco de tiempo?_ —gruñó furiosa —_Te he dado dos años, Jacob. Llevo dos años esperando que acabes de divorciarte. Dos años sin poder salir a cenar, o al cine, con mi novio, como si tuviéramos una relación normal. Me harté. Ya está bien, ya es suficiente. Valgo un poco más que todo eso. _

_—Sólo un poco más, cariño _—rogó levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella —_Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia._

_—¿Hasta cuándo?_

_—Sólo un poco más_ —susurró él bajando sus labios para acariciar el cuello de la chica.

Bajó su mano por el escote de la bata de seda rosa que llevaba Bella hasta alcanzar el lazo que la mantenía cerrada.

Desatándola la abrió para revelar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, mientras la levantaba para sentarla sobre la isla y pararse entre sus piernas.

_—¿Hasta cuándo, Jacob? —_dijo en voz baja mientras el hombre bajaba sus labios sobre su vientre hasta alcanzar su pubis

_—Sólo un poco más, cielo, lo prometo, el divorcio está por salir..._

_—Bien —_capituló haciéndole sonreír petulante al pasar la lengua por su clítoris —_Pero hasta entonces tú y yo no estamos juntos _—aclaró arqueándose.

Jacob detuvo sus lamidas y se irguió para mirarla de frente.

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Que no volveré contigo hasta que no te hayas divorciado._

_—Eso es ridículo —_se quejó él

_—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no falta muy poco para que tengas la sentencia?_

_—Dios, Bella, eso es una tontería. ¿Qué relación se supone que tendremos entonces?_

_—Exactamente, ninguna. O tal vez sí, seremos ex novios, o ex amantes, o ex algo. De ti_ _depende que también seamos futuros novios o futuros amantes._

_—Eso es ridículo —_repitió

_—No lo es. No estoy dispuesta a ser la eterna amante oculta de un tipo casado, y realmente contigo no veo muchas perspectivas de que eso vaya a cambiar._

_—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Piensas salir con otros tipos?_

_—Sí, si me surge una oportunidad que me interese._

_—¿Piensas salir con otros hombres?_ —rugió

_—Sí, de hecho ya lo hice._

_—¿Qué?_ —gruñó Jacob cerniéndose sobre ella

_—Sí _—confesó empujándole para bajar de la isla y volver a anudarse la bata.

_—¿Has salido con otro tipo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?_

_—El jueves. Salí con un chico que no conoces. Fuimos a tomar una copa y luego a follar a su departamento._

_—¿Perdona? No puedes estar hablando en serio._

_—Pues sí lo hago._

_—No voy a tolerar esto, Bella._

_—¿No vas a tolerar, qué? Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, follaré con quién quiera, todas las veces que quiera. De hecho ahora mismo voy a llamar a Demetri y haré una cita con él._

_—¿Quién coño es ese Demetri?_

_—Un tipo al que le encanta el sexo y no tiene inconveniente en dejarse ver conmigo._

_—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo saber que te ofrece?_

_—Tal vez nada, pero es lo mismo que me ofreces tú._

_—¿Eso es lo que piensas? Bien. Haz como quieras. —_soltó furioso alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir con un portazo furioso.

Furiosa e indignada se giró buscando algo para romper, pero su yo responsable se interpuso, y sólo pataleó gruñendo furiosa.

Tendría que cumplir su amenaza y llamar a Demetri. Sabía que podía tenerlo en su cama en lo que el chico tardara en llegar desde Brooklyn, pero su vagina se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

Aún seguía dolorida.

Su segunda opción para sacar la frustración, era comprar lencería, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos.

No había nadie en su horizonte cercano que fuera a verla, y eso le deprimiría.

Se decidió por la tercera opción, y se fue al centro estético.

Seguro que después de una sesión de masajes relajantes se sentiría como nueva.

Para entonces, Edward seguía tumbado en su cama mirando el techo a las once de la mañana.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Rosalie de la noche anterior.

Tal vez podía pedirle que organizara un encuentro entre Bella y él, pero por alguna razón no estaba seguro.

No se olvidaba la forma en la que Bella le había menospreciado, y eso aún le enfurecía. La chica le gustaba y mucho, pero no soportaba que le echaran en cara sus orígenes humildes, como si estos fueran un pecado, un estigma o algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Estaba orgulloso de sus orígenes. Orgulloso de su familia, y de cómo habían salido adelante, cuando todo parecía habérseles puesto en contra, ocho años antes, cuando su padre había resultado baleado.

El teléfono le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_—Hola, preciosa_ —saludó en un susurro sugerente cuando vio el identificador.

_—Hola, bombón_ —respondió Tanya sonriente _—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?_

_—Aquí estoy... en la cama..._ —dijo seductor

_—¿Solo?_

_—Sí, pero abierto a sugerencias..._

_—Mmm, suena tentador... podría darme una vuelta por ahí... _

_—Estaré encantado..._

_—En veinte minutos._

_—Te espero, cariño. Aunque dudo que vaya a vestirme..._

_—Como prefieras, Cullen_ —aceptó la chica y cortó la llamada divertida.

Tanya Denali.

Una chica preciosa a la que había conocido en el casting de "Dominada por la pasión", dos años antes.

Tanya tenía el papel de Samantha y la química entre ellos fue inmediata y apabullante.

Todos los que estaban presentes ese día aseguraron que las chispas entre ellos eran enceguecedoras, y el público había amado a la pareja.

Cuando la película se estrenó la complicidad entre ambos era tan evidente que al día siguiente todas las revistas y webs del corazón les nombraban como la pareja del año.

El estudio vio un gran filón publicitario en ese noviazgo, pero todo se desbarató cuando la primera foto de Edward con una modelo sueca saltó a la prensa, cuatro meses después.

La relación romántica entre Tanya y Edward había sido desmentida en ese entonces, pero el público y sus fans, aún seguían asegurando que la relación entre ellos era verdadera y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, era más que real.

Edward adoraba a Tanya, y el cariño era completamente recíproco, pero sabían que no había nada ni remotamente romántico o sexual entre ellos.

El coche de Tanya subió por el camino de su casa, después que abriera el portón automático.

La chica se carcajeó cuando le vio en el vano de la puerta principal, cubierto únicamente por unos bóxer negros de Calvin Klein.

_—Mmm_ —rió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios —_Calvin Klein... se comenta mucho sobre la campaña de Edward Cullen para Calvin Klein._

_—No me hables de ello_ —gimió rodando los ojos y haciéndola entrar en la casa _—Creí que te excitaría verme vestido así y podía tener una oportunidad contigo._

_—Sé lo que esconden esos bóxer, Cullen_ —rió guiñándole mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_—¿Y no te atrae?_

_—Sabes que no —_confesó dejando su bolso sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

_—Un chico tiene derecho a soñar._

_—Y una chica podría soñar con tomarse un café en casa de Cullen._

_—No tan temprano, cielo_ —respondió a la vez que se dirigía a la alacena y sacaba café para poner en funcionamiento la cafetera.

_—¿Cuándo volviste de Vancouver?_

_—Ayer a la mañana._

_—¿Cómo estuvo la convención?_

La semana anterior Edward y parte del elenco de su película, habían participado en una convención sobre cine erótico y trasgresor en Vancouver.

Por su agenda de rodaje para la nueva película que estaba grabando, Tanya no había podido acompañarles.

_—Bien. Un poco aburrida de más, pero bien. _

_—¿Saliste ayer a la noche?_

_—Sólo me tomé unas copas en el Steph con Emmett y su último ligue._

_—¿Emmett tiene un último ligue?_

_—Sí, una chica que conoció en Nueva York._

_—Vaya. Ese chico sí que saca beneficios de ser tu guardaespaldas._ —rió Tanya

_—Sí, supongo, aunque prefiero creer que son sus encantos..._

_—Eres un buen amigo._

_—Vete al diablo._

_—Sabes, la semana pasada vi una revista..._

_—Ya. Lo imagino_ —dijo con voz cansina

_—¿Renata Carlessi, Edward?_

_—Lo sé._

_—¿En qué pensabas para tirarte a Renata Carlessi?_

_—En nada. Supongo que sus tetas en mi cara me estaban impidiendo pensar con claridad, aunque tal vez ayudara tener su coño restregándose en mi pierna y que me diera un ligero apretón en las pelotas._

_—Dios_ —gimió su amiga —_Creo que es el peor lío que has conseguido._

_—Lo sé, pero es divertida en esa forma de ser que tiene tan..._

_—¿Zorra?_

_—Natural, diría yo. Liberada. Está más allá del bien y del mal. Le da igual todo, y le encanta follar._

_—A todos nos encanta follar._

_—No, Tan, cuando digo que le encanta follar quiero decir que realmente le encanta, más que respirar. Se masturbó y se corrió en el coche, y sólo tardé cuatro minutos en recorrer los dos kilómetros hasta su casa._

_—Vaya, supongo que eso te puso duro._

_—Había dos palancas de marchas en ese coche. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que la mataría si manchaba el tapizado de mi amado Aston. _

_—Lo imagino._ —rió la chica _—¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre cuando lo sepa?_

_—Ya lo sabe. La cotilla número uno del barrio ya se lo dijo._

_—¿Y cómo se lo tomó?_

_—Me ha prohibido que la vea._ —reconoció

_—¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

_—Hacerle caso a mamá, por supuesto_ —comentó burlón

_—No esperaba menos_ —rió su amiga

Edward sirvió dos tazas de café recién filtrado y se sentó frente a la chica.

_—¿Y tú qué tal?_

_—Bien_ —respondió con mirada soñadora

_—¿Bien, bien, bien?_

_—Bien, bien, muy bien. Maravillosamente bien. Pero no voy a hablar de eso._

_—¿Por qué no?_

_—Porque necesito mantenerlo para mí, o voy a soltárselo a todo el mundo, prensa incluida._

_—Sabes que no tienes que ocultármelo a mí_ —aseguró estirando su mano para acariciar la de ella

_—Lo sé, pero se lo oculto a tanta gente..._

_—¿Eres feliz, Tan?_

_—Mucho._

_—Entonces eso basta. Le amas y te ama, eso es lo que todo el mundo buscamos._

_—Lo sé —_reconoció _—Pero es difícil no poder mostrarlo al mundo._

_—Lo sé._

Tanya mantenía una relación desde hacía ya cuatro meses, pero era una relación oculta.

Tenía un noviazgo con Irina Ivanova, la actriz rusa que hacía el papel de su mejor amiga en la película de la que ella y Edward eran protagonistas.

Ser lesbiana, hacía que fuera imposible encontrar a Tanya en situaciones románticas con ningún hombre, y eso sólo servía para aumentar los rumores sobre su amor por Edward.

_—Tengo una invitación para hacerte_ —explicó la chica cambiando de tema de forma abrupta

_—¿Una invitación? ¿Para qué?_

_—Recibí una invitación para la Met Gala._

_—¿La Met? ¿En Nueva York?_

_—Sí._

_—Oh, no, Tan, no, lo siento pero no voy a ir._

_—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque es en Nueva York?¿No estarás preocupado por Gianna Wachsberger?_

_—No, nada que ver con eso, pero no voy a ir._

_—Por favor, Edward, tengo que ir e Irina no irá conmigo de ninguna forma._

_—¿Por qué yo?_ —gimió

_—Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Y porque no creerás que te invito por alguna razón equivocada._

_—Tanya... _

_—Venga, di que sí, por favor..._

_—Sabes que eso volverá a desatar los rumores..._

_—No te preocupes por ello. Tú los desmentirás la próxima semana cuando seas fotografiado con tu siguiente conquista._

_—Eres cruel._ —se quejó Edward —_Pero sabes que todos resaltarán nuevamente que tú me amas y yo no sólo paso de ti, sino que me importan un pimiento tus sentimientos._

_—No te preocupes por eso, Edward. Tú y yo sabemos la verdad. No deberías prestarle atención a las revistas de prensa rosa._

_—No es que yo se las preste pero Esme las lee y luego me regaña por herir los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga._

_—Yo hablaré con Esme, no te preocupes. Entonces ¿me acompañarás?_ —rogó con un mohín infantil.

_—Ok, pero sólo por esta vez._

_—Gracias, Ed, eres un cielo._

_—Sí, sí. Palabras..._ —rió

* * *

**_Creo que este capi nadie se lo esperaba, todos esperaban empezar a odiar a Tanya..._**

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki. _**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—Rose, ¿de verdad crees que Edward Cullen necesita que tú le consigas una cita? _

_—Lo creas o no, creo que no tiene tan sencillo encontrar lo que busca._

_—¿Por qué lo dices?_ —indagó Alice realmente curiosa.

_—Me contó que no ha vuelto a tener una novia seria o formal desde que es famoso. Todas las chicas sólo buscan tirárselo._

_—¡Vaya, qué trágico!_ —comentó Alice burlona y eso realmente le arrancó una sonrisa a Bella _—Hasta yo me ofrecería a trabajar por su causa._

_—En realidad, Rose, ¿no has pensado en tirártelo tú?_

_—Sería un poco enfermo, yo me estoy tirando a su mejor amigo._

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_—Hola, hola, hola —_saludó Rosalie entrando en el estudio donde Bella trabajaba.

_—Shh_ —le regañó Alice, sentada sobre la mesa junto a la puerta _—Estamos trabajando._

_—Bueno, vale —_susurró Rosalie encogiéndose _—¿Tenéis para mucho?_

_—Supongo que no. Bella parece no tener un buen día y está con un humor de perros._

_—¿Sucedió algo?_

_—Creo que cortó con Jacob, pero no habló mucho_ —explicó Alice bajando la voz.

_—Entiendo. Es lo que debería haber hecho hace años._

_—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero las rupturas siempre son duras._

_—Gracias, chicos, eso es todo_ —dijo Bella a los modelos después de hacer las últimas tomas.

Tres chicos y una chica, habían estado posando para ella y su mal genio, durante cuatro horas, así que sus caras evidenciaron la satisfacción de haber salido ilesos.

_—Hola, Rose_ —saludó Bella acercándose a sus amigas, mientras miraba las últimas tomas en la pantalla de la cámara fotográfica.

_—Hola, Bells_ —respondió la rubia sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de plena satisfacción _—¿Estáis libres ya? _

_—Tengo trabajo_ —espetó Bella con tosquedad.

_—Puedes parar para comer. _

_—No creo que pueda._

_—Venga, ya, Bella. Pararás para comer y es mi última palabra._ —ordenó la rubia ganándose una mirada confusa de su amiga —_Dejarás de ser una perra y serás una buena amiga. Te comportarás como un ser humano amable y saldrás con nosotras a comer._

_—Tengo trabajo, Rose._

_—Me importa una mierda. Nosotras tres ahora mismo nos vamos a comer a un italiano. Vamos, id a buscar los bolsos_ —ordenó y tiró de Bella hasta su despacho.

Bufando salió junto a sus amigas, y recorrieron las tres calles que las separaban de su restaurante italiano favorito.

Después de pedir su orden al camarero del restaurante, Bella se recostó en su asiento dándole un trago a su copa de agua.

_—Y bien_ —comentó Rosalie mirándola con interés _—¿Vas a contarnos qué coño te pasa?_

Bella dedicó a su amiga una mirada falta de sentimiento.

_—No tengo nada que decir._

_—¿Cómo que no tienes nada que decir? Ni siquiera tú sueles tener tan malhumor._

_—Mira, Rose, no tengo ganas de hablar de mí, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—¿Y eso qué significa?_

Bufó exasperada antes de contestar.

_—Acabo de romper con mi novio con quien estuve durante los dos últimos años…_

_—Jacob es un capullo_ —le interrumpió su amiga

_—Ese no es el caso. Sé que no os gusta Jacob…_

_—A nadie le gusta Jacob_ —la corrigió Alice bebiendo un trago de su refresco.

_—Aún así. A mí sí me gustaba aunque vosotras penséis que soy una idiota. Era mi novio y le quería. Tenía planes con él..._

_—Sí, Bells, pero él no tenía más planes contigo que llevarte a la cama a escondidas de sus hijos y del mundo._

_—Lo creas o no, sé que tal vez tengas razón, Rose, pero eso no hace que me duela menos. Estaré mejor sin él a la larga, pero ahora mismo me duele no saber hacerlo mejor y conocer a alguien que valga la pena y que crea que yo valgo la pena…_

_—Sabes que está lleno de tipos que quisieran estar contigo._

_—Tal vez sí, pero no he conocido a ninguno._

_—Podrías conocerlos si te dieras la oportunidad._ —le replicó su cuñada.

_—De todos modos podrías dedicarte a vivir un poco la vida sin necesidad de tener un novio o una pareja._

_—Lo siento, Rose, desearía ser ese tipo de persona pero no lo soy._

_—¿Qué tipo de persona?_

_—Del tipo de las que disfrutan con relaciones sin compromisos, con sexo casual, pero no lo soy._

_—No tienes ni idea. Deberías darte la oportunidad._

_—El jueves me tiré a Demetri_ —confesó sorprendiendo a sus amigas llevándose la copa a los labios.

_—¿Te tiraste a Demetri?_ —indagó Rosalie curiosa _—¿Entonces le llamaste finalmente?_

_—Lo hice._

_—¿Qué Demetri? ¿Demetri el de Rose?_

_—Sí._

_—No es mi Demetri_ —corrigió Rosalie

_—¿Y cómo es que te tiraste a Demetri?_

_—Le pedí su número a Rose. No me decidí a llamarle hasta que Jacob me llamó para decirme que quería verme porque su hija no estaba con él._

_—¿Y qué pasó con Dem?_

_—Le llamé, salimos, fuimos a tomar unas copas y luego a su departamento a follar._

_—¿Y qué sucedió? ¿No te gustó? Era bueno cuando yo estuve con él._

_—El sexo estuvo bien…_

_—¿Qué tan bien?_ —le interrumpió Alice

_—Bien. Buen sexo._

_—¿Orgasmos?_ —indagó Rosalie

_—Sí. Tres._

_—¿Tres tú?_

_—Sí._

_—¿Y él?_

_—Uno._

_—¿Sólo uno?_

_—Se durmió y yo me marché._

_—¿Por qué te marchaste? Estoy segura de que habría continuado al despertar. Demetri era muy bueno._

_—No lo dudo, pero no podía quedarme allí._

_—¿Por qué no?_

_—Porque eso no es para mí, Rose. Me sentí vacía._

_—¿Vacía? ¿Con tremenda polla?_

_—No es lo que quiero para mí. El sexo sin ningún tipo de compromiso no es para mí._

_—Creía que estabas buscando sexo duro y del bueno._

_—Sí, pero me di cuenta que necesito también cierta conexión. No me basta con sólo una buena follada._

_—Te entiendo_ —aceptó Alice —_Pero tal vez podrías intentar no forzarlo. Llegará cuando menos lo esperes._

_—Sí, supongo que sí. Ahora mismo no estoy obsesionada con estar con alguien_ —explicó —_Es solo que me entristece pensar que todo lo que he estado viviendo estos dos últimos años, ha quedado relegado a la nada._

_—Sabes que tengo un chico para ti_ —comentó Rosalie despreocupada cuando el camarero se alejó después de dejarles sus platos.

_—Déjalo ya, Rosalie_

_—Es la verdad, sabes que sería ideal para ti._

_—¿Hablamos de Edward Cullen?_ —preguntó Alice dando un generoso bocado a sus raviolis.

_—Le he visto este fin de semana, y es realmente simpático y divertido. Sé que os llevaríais bien._

_—Rose, ¿de verdad crees que Edward Cullen necesita que tú le consigas una cita? _

_—Lo creas o no, creo que no tiene tan sencillo encontrar lo que busca._

_—¿Por qué lo dices?_ —indagó Alice realmente curiosa.

_—Me contó que no ha vuelto a tener una novia seria o formal desde que es famoso. Todas las chicas sólo buscan tirárselo._

_—¡Vaya, qué trágico!_ —comentó Alice burlona y eso realmente le arrancó una sonrisa a Bella _—Hasta yo me ofrecería a trabajar por su causa._

_—En realidad, Rose, ¿no has pensado en tirártelo tú?_

_—Sería un poco enfermo, yo me estoy tirando a su mejor amigo._

_—Seguro que el G.E.C. lo comprendería._

_—¿De verdad creéis que Edward Cullen y yo haríamos buena pareja?_ —indagó arqueando una ceja la rubia.

Alice y Bella se miraron de una en una.

_—No, no lo creo._

_—Eso digo yo. Bien, dicho esto, ¿quién quiere escuchar cómo me fue por L.A.?_ —inquirió risueña antes de comenzar con su detalle pormenorizado de su fin de semana.

Cuando Bella volvió al trabajo se sentía mucho más distendida.

Comer con sus mejores amigas siempre era una garantía de relax y diversión.

_—Bella, tengo a Riley Biers en la línea_ —le comunicó Lauren

_—Pásamelo._

Riley Biers era más que un íntimo amigo, era casi un hermano, aunque no se parecía en nada a su verdadero hermano.

Era un importante diseñador de modas, y Bella había sido para él una gran propulsora de su carrera en sus comienzos.

Cuando por casualidad vio sus diseños en un pequeño local de Manhattan, cinco años antes, supo que tenía que tenerlo.

Eligió varios de sus conjuntos para una sesión fotográfica para Vogue y, sin proponérselo, lo lanzó a la fama.

Cuando la famosísima modelo y actriz Bree Tanner apareció en la revista luciendo un vestido dorado que la hacía resplandecer, todos se habían preguntado quién era el diseñador.

Los precios asequibles de Riley y la increíble versatilidad de sus modelos lo catapultaron a la primera página de las revistas de modas, y de allí en más nada sería igual.

Nunca había dejado de agradecerle a Bella su ayuda y se habían convertido en íntimos amigos desde entonces.

_—Ry. _

_—Hey, Belly-Bells_ —saludó risueño

_—¿Cómo estás, Ry? Te imaginaba en Paris con Fred. _

Fred, un modelo australiano, había sido la pareja de Riley durante los últimos seis meses, pero Bella dudaba de la fidelidad del chico.

_—Lo hemos dejado_ —reconoció sin parecer apenado

_—Oh, lo siento, Ry._

_—¡Qué va! Creía que yo no sabía que llevaba meses tirándose a Steve Brown, pero no me importa, todos sabemos que no era para mí._

_—Sí, creo que no lo era._

_—Ahora le he echado el ojo a un abogado._

_—¿Un abogado, Ry? Vaya, eso es nuevo para ti._

_—Sí, creo que ya es hora de conocer a un chico formal._

_—Ya, lo imagino_ —rió la chica.

_—Y tú, preciosa ¿cómo va todo?_

_—Bien, ya sabes, sin grandes cambios._

_—Estoy seguro que sabes la razón de mi llamada…_ —dijo el chico enigmático

Bella frunció el ceño confundida.

_—No mucho, en realidad._

_—Sabes la fiesta que hay dentro de dos semanas…_

Bella miró el calendario que había sobre su escritorio y entonces lo recordó.

_—Ya, la MET Gala._

Los últimos cuatro años Bella había acudido a la famosa gala del Metropolitan Museum of Art acompañada por Riley y desde luego, vestida con sus diseños.

_—Exacto. Dime que ese novio tuyo no será tu acompañante este año_ —rogó el chico recordándole el año anterior.

Entonces Bella había deseado acudir con Jacob pero, aunque ambos asistieron, no lo hicieron juntos.

_—No_ —confirmó —_Sabes que Jacob y yo no nos presentamos juntos en sociedad_ —dijo con tristeza y sintiéndose patética.

_—Lo siento, cielo. ¿Sigue sin aclarar el tema de su divorcio?_

_—Sí, aunque en realidad creo que es una simple excusa._

_—Lo siento, cariño, estoy seguro que recapacitará en algún momento._

_—No, Ry, yo no lo creo y sé que tú tampoco lo crees, pero no te preocupes por eso, Jacob y yo lo hemos dejado._

_—¿Lo habéis dejado?_

_—Sí. En realidad yo le dejé a él_ —reconoció con orgullo.

_—¿Tú le dejaste? Pues bien hecho, que le den. Es un capullo y un cabrón. No te merece._

_—Eso dicen Rose y Alice también._

_—Es que es algo que es más que obvio._

_—Sí, supongo._

_—Bueno, ¿entonces, qué? ¿vamos juntos un año más?_

_—Creo que ya somos un ícono, así que ¿con quién más iría?_

_—Genial. El tema de este año son los años 20, así que te veré mañana para decidir tu vestuario._

_—Ok, te veré mañana._

_—Este año ambos estamos solteros, Belly-Bells, tenemos que estar deslumbrantes._

_—Dime que no estás también en plan casamentero._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo está?_

_—Rosalie —_confesó con un suspiro

_—¿Y ya tiene un candidato para ti?_

_—Sí_

_—Y su nombre es…_ —inquirió risueño

_—Edward Cullen._

El silbido apreciativo de Riley la obligó a sonreír.

_—Vaya, vaya. Rose sabe dónde buscar. Tengo entendido que le van las mujeres._

_—Parece que sí, pero tal vez esté dispuesto a probar algo más._

_—Lo intentaremos con Cullen, entonces_ —señaló

_—¿Crees que asista a la gala?_ —indagó intentando mostrarse desinteresada.

_—No lo sé. Cuando me haga con una lista de invitados te lo confirmaré._

_—Tampoco es que yo tenga interés._

_—Claro que no, pero tal vez yo sí lo tenga _—rió burlón y Bella supo que no le creía una palabra —_Te veo mañana, princesa._

_—Te veo mañana, Ry._

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki. _**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—Ok, como quieras. Si no te importa viajaré contigo a Nueva Yotk._

Lo miró con real curiosidad.

___—_¿Vas a ver a Rosalie? Creí que eso no era algo serio.

___—_No lo es, pero la chica está como un tren, y es buenísima en la cama. Ella está interesada y yo no tengo razón alguna para negarme.

___—_Como quieras.

___—_Igual podría organizar una cita doble.

___—I_ré con Tanya _—_repitió

___—_Lo sé, pero Tanya no espera nada, así que…

___—_No lo intentes, Emmett

___—_¿Seguro?

___—_Completamente.

**_Como saben estoy de vacaciones, y la semana próxima será realmente complicada, así que no sé cuándo podré subir el capi. Ruego comprensión, jeje._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 12_**

_—Emm, ¿no tienes casa?_ —preguntó cuando se encontró a su amigo tumbado en el sofá de su salón viendo una antigua película de Jackie Chan en su enorme pantalla plana.

_—Sip, pero tu televisor es mejor._

_—Pues te regalaré uno igual_ —prometió dejando sobre la mesita de café todos los papeles y libretos que su representante Aro le había dado esa tarde.

_—Cuando lo envíen a mi casa pide que agreguen un sofá como éste. El mío es una bazofia._

Edward se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una cerveza antes de volver al salón para reunirse con su amigo.

_—¿Qué tienes ahí?_ —preguntó Emmett dirigiendo la vista al montón de papeles del que Edward cogió un libreto

_—Unos guiones que me dio Aro para que lea y algunas cosas más que se supone debo ver._

Estaba sumergido en la lectura del primer guión, cuando Emmett llamó su atención unos minutos después.

_—¿Has visto esto?_

Edward alejó la vista de su lectura para ver a qué se refería su amigo.

_—No. ¿Qué es?_

_—Es la lista de asistentes a la MET Gala._

_—No la vi._

_—Es… interesante_ —comentó el moreno burlón

_—Lo imagino_ —dijo con un mohín _—¿Gianna?_

_—Entre otros…_

_—Dime que no está incluida Renata Carlessi, o Esme me querrá colgar._

_—No, no lo está, pero sí lo está Isabella Swan._

_—¿Bella Swan?_

_—Sip, acompañada de Riley Biers._

_—¿Quién es ese?_

_—Tío, para estar en el mundo del espectáculo no te enteras de nada, ¿vives en un termo?_

_—Ilumíname, por favor_ —pidió ignorando el sarcasmo de su amigo

_—Es un diseñador bastante famoso._

_—¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes tanto de diseñadores?_

_—El tipo viste a gente muy famosa y tenía una campaña publicitaria de lencería con unas fotos y unas modelos espectaculares._

_—¿Ah, sí?_

_—Sí, pero de todos modos, no estábamos hablando del tipo sino de Bella Swan._

_—Me da igual, Emmett, lo sabes. Yo iré con Tanya._

_—Ok, como quieras. Si no te importa viajaré contigo a Nueva York._

Lo miró con real curiosidad.

_—¿Vas a ver a Rosalie? Creí que eso no era algo serio._

_—No lo es, pero la chica está como un tren, y es buenísima en la cama. Ella está interesada y yo no tengo razón alguna para negarme._

_—Como quieras._

_—Igual podría organizar una cita doble._

_—Iré con Tanya_ _—_repitió

_—Lo sé, pero Tanya no espera nada, así que…_

_—No lo intentes, Emmett_

_—¿Seguro?_

_—Completamente._

_—Ok. Como quieras._

Su desinterés por Bella Swan y su cita con Riley Biers para la gala del MET duró hasta que su amigo se marchó.

Cuando escuchó el portón eléctrico cerrarse tras el coche de Emmett, se levantó de su asiento para coger su ordenador.

Teclear los nombres de la fotógrafa y el diseñador en el buscador, le trajo cientos de resultados e imágenes.

Gran parte de las imágenes eran de las galas de años anteriores en las que ambos aparecían juntos.

Los gestos cariñosos entre ellos eran claros y algo en su interior se revolvió.

Buscó información sobre Riley Biers, pero no encontró nada que esclareciera sus ideas.

Sólo descubrir que Riley Biers había sido el diseñador que había vestido a Tanya para la premiere de Dominada, le ayudó a trazar un plan.

Sin dudas Tanya sabía qué se cocía entre ese hombre y la chica que últimamente le trastornaba.

Aunque no fue hasta que la noche de la gala les encontró sentados en la limusina, que al fin tuvo su oportunidad de hablar.

_—¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te preocupa?_ —indagó su amiga con interés

_—¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo que me preocupa?_ —respondió y la ceja arqueada de su amiga, le hizo sonreír —_Ok. Quería preguntarte algo._

_—¿Y por qué tantas vueltas, Cullen? —_indagó perspicaz

_—¿Conoces a Riley Biers?_

_—¿Ry? Sí, desde luego. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_—Curiosidad ¿Qué sabes de él?_

_—Muchas cosas_ —sonrió la chica petulante _—¿Qué quieres saber?_

Edward rió divertido. Sabía que Tanya le sacaría hasta el último grano de información.

_—No sé, cuéntame lo que sepas de él._

_—Es un diseñador magnífico_ —explicó Tanya —_Lleva años en la profesión pero estaba infravalorado hasta que una fotógrafa lo descubrió en un pequeño local. Adquirió algunos de sus modelos para un reportaje fotográfico y lo lanzó a la fama._

_—¿Una fotógrafa?_

_—Sí, Bella Swan. La nueva Lebovitz la llaman._

_—¿Bella Swan le descubrió?_

_—Sí, ¿le conoces?_ —inquirió Tanya antes de asentir _—Sí, claro que le conoces,__¿no es la chica que hizo las fotos de Calvin Klein?_

_—Sí, es ella._

La sonrisa de Tanya se volvió especuladora.

_—Swan y Ry siempre vienen juntos a la gala._

_—Imagino que habrá especulaciones sobre ellos tal como las hay sobre nosotros —_comentó fingiéndose desinteresado

_—No, en realidad. Ry nunca ha ocultado ni su amor, devoción y agradecimiento hacia Bella Swan, como tampoco su homosexualidad._

_—¿Es homosexual?_ —indagó evidentemente más sosegado, lo que profundizó la sonrisa de su amiga.

_—Sí. Ha tenido parejas bastante famosas._

_—Ah, no lo sabía._

_—Lo imagino. A veces parece que vivieras en un termo._

_—Eso dice Emmett_ —rió divertido

_—¿Y ahora vas a contarme por qué tanto interés en Bella Swan?_

_—No tengo interés en Bella Swan_ —replicó

_—Sí, claro. ¿Entonces por qué estás interesado en Riley Biers si no sabías que era gay?_

Suspiró sabiéndose atrapado.

_—¿Qué hay con Bella Swan?_ —insistió Tanya

_—No hay nada_ —aseguró —_Pero por alguna razón que no comprendo no he podido quitármela de la cabeza desde que la conocí._

_—Supongo que la razón es porque es preciosa, además de muy talentosa y simpática._

_—¿Crees que Swan es simpática? _—comentó sorprendido

_—¿Tú no?_

_—Yo creo que es una esnob princesita de Park Avenue._

_—¿Por qué lo crees?_

_—El día que la conocí me preguntó en qué cloaca me habían encontrado._

_—¿Eso dijo?_

_—Eso mismo._

_—¿Y cómo fue que llegasteis a una conversación tan desagradable?_

_—Qué sé yo…_

_—Venga, suéltalo, Cullen ¿qué hiciste para que dijera algo así?_

Hizo un mohín antes de contestar.

_—Olvidar el nombre de la chica que me había tirado en el lavabo de su estudio un par de horas antes_ —confesó avergonzado

_—¿Eso hiciste?_ —gimió Tanya carcajeándose divertida de forma poco femenina _—¿Entonces es verdad que te tiraste a la Wachsberger en el estudio de Swan?_

_—Lo es_

_—Entiendo que Bella Swan lo descubrió._

_—Nos sorprendió in situ._

_—¿Te encontró tirándote a una modelo en su baño y no recordabas el nombre de la chica?_ —indagó anonadada.

Edward sólo asintió.

_—Yo también habría pensado que habías salido de una cloaca. Tu madre te mataría si lo supiera._

_—Lo mismo dijo Emmett_

_—Emmett es más listo de lo que parece. Si yo no estuviera con Iri, me lo tendría que tirar._

_—Él estaría encantado de tener la oportunidad de devolverte a la heterosexualidad._

_—Lo imagino_ —rió Tanya.

Cuando Bella llegó al MET acompañada de su amigo Riley, se sentía ansiosa.

Edward Cullen estaría allí. Rosalie no había dejado de recordárselo desde que el GEC le había dicho que estarían en Nueva York el fin de semana.

Pero no fue la visión de Edward Cullen acompañado de la bellísima Tanya Denali la que la recibió nada más llegar, sino la de Jacob con su hija colgada del brazo.

La mano de Riley apretó la suya al sentirla estremecerse.

_—¿Quién es la chica?_ —preguntó su amigo en voz baja

_—Su hija_ —musitó intentando sonreír a los fotógrafos allí apostados.

_—No le mires_ —recomendó su amigo en el mismo momento en que Jacob se volvía y su mirada se clavaba fijamente en ella.

Sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos que le parecieron siglos, pero pudo apartarla de él con sólo un leve sonrojo.

Fue entonces que le vio.

A unos metros de ella y recibiendo la cegadora atención de cientos de flashes, estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos de los últimos días.

Edward Cullen, guapo como el mismísimo demonio, vistiendo un traje oscuro con líneas blancas y luciendo como el más sexy gangster que hubiese imaginado, enredaba sus dedos con los de la hermosa protagonista de su famosísima película.

Tanya Denali, vestida con un corto vestido de flecos negros sonreía a las cámaras y a su acompañante, con una complicidad y un afecto que hacía estremecer.

La química entre ellos era más que evidente y Bella no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Tanya se volvió y vio a Riley con la fotógrafa que tanto afectaba a Edward junto a él.

_—Ven_ —dijo tirando de él _—Hay alguien a quien quiero saludar._

Edward la siguió y se envaró cuando entendió las intenciones de su amiga.

Frente a ellos, a varios metros estaba Bella Swan.

Exquisita en un vestido gris de gasa, con un trabajado bordado de lentejuelas, y su rostro semi cubierto por un tocado en red negro, que le confería un aire sexy y romántico.

_—Hola, Ry_ —saludó con simpatía Tanya cuando llegaron hasta ellos _—¿Cómo estás?_ —agregó dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

_—Tanya, querida. Estás preciosa._

Bella bajó la mirada incómoda ante el intenso escrutinio al que Edward la sometía sin ser consciente de ello.

_—Hola_ —la saludó Tanya extendiendo su mano hacia ella _—Tanya Denali._ —se presentó.

_—Encantada. Bella Swan_ —respondió estrechando su mano.

_—Imagino que conoceréis a Edward Cullen_ —sonrió Tanya y Bella asintió.

_—Hola, Bella_ —la saludó el actor haciéndola sonrojar

_—Hola_

_—Este es Riley Biers_ —continuó Tanya con las innecesarias presentaciones _—Ry, este es Edward Cullen._

_—Creo reconocerle_ —sonrió el modisto _—Aunque tal vez con menos ropa_ —rió burlón y fue el turno de Edward de sonrojarse incómodo.

Con una excusa tonta que nadie dejó de reconocer, Tanya se aferró al brazo de Riley y se alejó de allí dejando a su acompañante junto a la chica.

_—Bueno, creo que tu acompañante me ha robado la atención de mi pareja_ —sonrió incómodo

_—Sí, creo que sí_ —coincidió Bella —_Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no creo que Riley tenga algún interés en tu pareja que pudiera perjudicarte_ —explicó sintiéndose más celosa de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

_—Oh, no, no me preocupa_ —aclaró él —_Tanya es solamente una amiga._

_—Sí, ya_ —contestó escéptica

_—Puedes estar segura de que lo es. Ya que nuestras parejas nos han abandonado, podríamos acompañarnos mutuamente_ —ofreció rogando interiormente que la chica dijera que sí.

_—Sí, supongo que sí_ —aceptó ella y se aferró al brazo que él le ofrecía.

Edward la dirigió hacia una de las barras y se dispuso a conseguir bebidas para ambos.

_—¿Cómo has estado?_ —preguntó después de entregarle a ella el Cosmopolitan que le había pedido

_—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?_

_—Bien, con bastante trabajo estas últimas semanas_ —explicó sintiendo que la conversación era demasiado insustancial para todo lo que le gustaría compartir con esa chica.

_—Estás por estrenar la segunda película de la saga, ¿no?_

_—Sí. Tenemos un pre estreno en Los Angeles en dos semanas. _

Bella asintió en silencio, cuando una idea surgió en la cabeza de Edward.

_—¿Viste la primera parte?_ —indagó con interés

_—Sí_ —reconoció ruborizada por recordar a ese hombre semi-desnudo.

Edward se sintió orgulloso del sonrojo de la chica pero hizo lo posible por ignorarlo.

_—¿Te gustaría venir al pre estreno?_

_—¿Yo? ¿Al pre estreno?_ —preguntó sorprendida

_—Sí. Puedes venir a Los Angeles al pre estreno si quieres._

_—Creí que esas cosas eran para invitados._

_—Lo son._ —reconoció —_Te estoy invitando._

_—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?_

_—¿Por qué no?_

_—No sé. Supongo que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos._

_—Tal vez no, pero somos adultos y sé que podemos actuar civilizadamente. Sólo tuvimos un mal comienzo._

_—¿No sigues creyendo que soy una princesita de Park Avenue? _—preguntó con retintín

_—Supongo que tanto como tú sigues pensando que salí de una cloaca._

_—Lo siento_ —dijo avergonzada —_No creo que salieras de una cloaca, pero convengamos que tu actitud el día que nos conocimos dejó un poco que desear. Al menos para mis cánones._

_—Lo sé. Lo creas o no, no suelo comportarme de esa forma habitualmente._

_—¿Ah no? He leído que has tenido una vida sexual bastante activa_ —dijo arrepintiéndose al momento de sus palabras.

Edward arqueó una ceja arrogante.

_—No sé si este es lugar para debatir sobre mi vida sexual…_

_—Lo siento. No debí decir eso._

Edward sonrió.

_—Bien, ¿qué me dices? ¿puedo enviarte la invitación para el pre estreno de mi película?_

_—Sí, no_ sé, _supongo que sí —_aceptó intentando no demostrar lo entusiasmada que se sentía.

_—__Buenas noches_ _—_la voz profunda de Jacob interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Edward notó fácilmente la tensión que se instaló entre ellos.

* * *

**_Hey! Actualización anticipada!_**

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Nos comentamos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki. _**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—¿Te estás viendo con ese tipo?_ —indagó entre dientes furioso su ex novio

_—No es de tu incumbencia_ —gruñó a su vez

_—No creas que no me he dado cuenta cómo os miráis y os tocáis._

_—No es de tu incumbencia_ —repitió

_—No te pases, Bella. No voy a permitirlo. Tú eres mía._

_—Vete al infierno_ —rugió intentando alejarse de él.

**_Aún estoy de vacaciones, así que pido disculpas adelantadas por si me retrasara con las próximas actualizaciones._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 13_**

Fue sólo un par de segundos lo que le llevó a Edward a interpretar quién era el hombre que se les había acercado.

Ver la mirada posesiva que le dirigió a la chica, y la repentina postura rígida de Bella, fue lo que le ayudó a deducir la identidad del sujeto.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese hombre era el ex novio de Bella. El hombre del que había hablado Rosalie.

_—Buenas noches_ —respondió la chica con voz tensa

_—Buenas noches_ —respondió Edward a su vez

_—¿Cómo estás, Bella?_ —saludó el hombre inclinándose para besar la mejilla de la chica

_—Muy bien, gracias_ —contestó ella con seriedad

Jacob le dedicó una mirada significativa a ella y luego a Edward, y Bella se vio obligada a presentarles.

_—Edward, éste es Jacob Black. Trabaja con mi amiga Rosalie_ —explicó a falta de una mejor descripción _—Jacob, Edward Cullen, hemos hecho un trabajo juntos no hace mucho._

_—Señor Black_ —sonrió Edward estirando su mano estrechando la del otro hombre.

_—Señor Cullen_ —respondió el otro con seriedad _—Creo haber escuchado bastante sobre usted y su trabajo en el estudio Swan_ —agregó con voz adusta

—_Yo, lamentablemente, no he escuchado mucho sobre usted, señor Black —_comentó sintiéndose repentinamente furioso con ese hombre por traer esos recuerdos a colación.

_—¿Cómo estás, Isabella?_ —indagó Jacob sin quitar la vista del rostro arrogante de Edward —_Imaginé que asistirías con el modisto como cada año._

_—He venido con Riley_ —aclaró ella incómoda

_—Ah, ¿sí?_ —se volteó a verla el hombre _—O sea que tu encuentro con el señor Cullen es pura casualidad._

_—Una maravillosa casualidad_ —intervino Edward apoyando su mano en la baja espalda de la chica y por un momento temió que Bella le repudiara de la forma que solía hacerlo.

Bella se envaró ante el contacto pero se relajó de inmediato dejándose tocar.

_—Sin dudas_ —ratificó _—Ahora si nos disculpas iremos a buscar nuestros lugares_ —dijo volteándose con Edward siguiéndola divertido.

Esquivando las miradas curiosas de los presentes, se alejaron en busca de sus respectivos acompañantes.

_—Gracias_ —dijo Bella por fin sintiéndose avergonzada.

_—No hay nada que agradecer. Espero no haberme extralimitado._

_—En absoluto._

_—Tal vez él interpretara algo erróneo y eso te molestara._

_—Me importa un pimiento lo que interprete Jacob._

_—¿Puedo preguntarte quién es?_

_—Mi ex novio._

_—Lo supuse._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Por la forma posesiva en la que te observaba. ¿Hace mucho que habéis terminado?_

_—Poco más de un mes. Aunque para él creo que nunca fui su novia en_ _realidad_ —confesó explicando más de lo que era consciente

_—¿Por qué lo dices?_

Bella le miró y por fin tomo consciencia de que no deseaba mantener esa charla con Edward Cullen.

_—No importa_ —evadió _—Tal vez deberías buscar a tu pareja. Estoy segura de que no le gustará que pases tanto tiempo conmigo._

_—Tanya no es mi pareja. Es sólo una amiga_ —aclaró

_—Parece que tuvieras muchas amigas_ —dijo con sarcasmo

_—No creas —_respondió él con acritud _—Amigas, en realidad sólo Tanya lo es._

_—Oh, vaya_ —comentó ruborizándose ante el tono duro que el chico le dirigió _—¿Y el resto?_

La observó arqueando una ceja.

_—No creo que realmente esperes la respuesta a esa pregunta_ —adujo y su rubor se profundizó

_—No, supongo que no_ —reconoció incómoda _—Lo siento._

Tanya y Ry se les acercaron entonces y los cuatro se ubicaron en una mesa.

La velada fue mucho más interesante de lo que Bella había imaginado y Edward Cullen resultó ser un acompañante ocurrente y divertido.

La relación que mantenía con Tanya le intrigaba sobremanera. Era evidente que entre ellos había confianza, cariño y complicidad, pero Bella no lograba ver chispas saltando entre ellos.

Aunque no podía evitar recordar las constantes especulaciones de la prensa sobre la relación que les unía, así como tampoco la certeza manifiesta por las fans de la pareja y de la película en la que compartían protagonismo.

Edward por su parte encontró que Bella Swan era realmente la chica simpática y encantadora que Tanya había predicho.

Cuando se distendía y dejaba de lado su rigidez se convertía en una chica bromista y divertida con su humor sardónico y mordaz, y por un momento, tuvo que volver a pensar sobre la oferta de Rosalie de organizar una cita entre ellos.

_—¿Tenéis planes?_ —preguntó Tanya para cuando ya la gala tocaba su fin, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros de mesa.

_—¿Planes? _

_—Sí. ¿Tenéis planeado algo para esta noche?_

_—Mmm, no_ —respondió Bella mirando a Riley extrañada

_—No, ninguno_ —confirmó su amigo risueño

_—¿Edward?_

_—No, tampoco_ —concordó el chico dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva

_—Genial, entonces nos vamos a tomar una última copa._

_—Oh, no sé yo…_ —comenzó a disculparse Bella pero la actriz la interrumpió

_—Oh, no, has dicho que no tenías planes._

_—Ya, lo sé, pero…_

_—Sin excusas._

_—Vamos, Belly-Bells. Tanya tiene razón, la noche es joven_ —acotó Riley guiñándole un ojo

_—No sé, Tanya_ —se quejó Edward _—Ya sabes que la ciudad estará llena de periodistas hoy…_

_—Oh, sí, lo sé, y también sé que no se puede salir contigo sin una horda de paparazzis detrás. Por eso tengo un plan mejor._

_—¿Cuál sería ese plan?_

_—Os enseñaré mi nuevo departamento._

_—¿Tu nuevo departamento?_ —preguntó Riley —_No sabía que tenías un departamento en Nueva York._

_—Sí. Es completamente nuevo y quiero que lo conozcáis._

_—Yo creo que debería irme a casa —_se disculpó Bella ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de Edward.

_—Vamos, Bella, no seas aguafiestas_ —se quejó Riley

_—Pero…_

_—Sin peros_ —sentenció _—Muero por conocer tu nueva morada, Tanya_ —confesó el chico y Bella ya no pudo negarse.

Cuando Bella se disculpó para ir al lavabo, Edward arrinconó a su amiga.

_—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Tanya?_ —indagó entre dientes

_—Hacer que esa chica te conozca realmente y sepa quién es el verdadero Edward Cullen._

_—Ya le había arrancado una cita_ —murmuró.

_—¿De verdad?_ —preguntó sorprendida —_Vaya, no creí que lo hicieras. ¿Qué tipo de cita?_

_—La he invitado al preestreno._

_—¿En Los Angeles?_

_—Sí._

_—Vaya. Eso sí es una cita. Sabes que se la podrás presentar a tus padres, ¿verdad?_

_—No es esa mi intención en realidad._

_—¿Por qué no?_ —inquirió la chica curiosa

Edward se volvió a verla arqueando una ceja.

_—¿Por qué crees que querría presentársela a Esme?_

_—Porque sería un gran punto a tu favor después de lo de la Carlessi._

_—Aún no hemos logrado mantener una conversación completa sin ningún comentario insidioso. No creo que sea la chica para presentarle a mis padres._

_—Lo es, sólo que aún no estáis listos para aceptarlo_ —aseguró la chica obligándolo a carcajearse.

_—Estás loca_ —rió rodeándola con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él para besar su sien —_Pero te adoro._

_—Más que eso. Me amas_ —aseguró confiada.

_—Lo hago_ —reconoció risueño ante las miradas atentas de más de un curioso.

Bella salió del lavabo sintiéndose confundida.

En las pocas horas que llevaba en esa fiesta, había aceptado una invitación de Edward Cullen para asistir al preestreno de la segunda parte de la saga que lo había lanzado al estrellato.

Además la habían convencido para continuar la velada en la casa de la chica con la cual medio país afirmaba que el chico mantenía una relación especial.

Era un poco enfermizo.

Edward estaba allí con esa chica. Las demostraciones cariñosas entre ellos eran constantes, pero él no dejaba de coquetear con Bella, aún con Tanya a su lado.

¿Sería posible que el chico fuera tan retorcido?

Sin importar lo que Rosalie afirmara, ella ya había vivido esa situación con Edward Cullen coqueteando con ella después de haberse follado a otra mujer.

¿Por qué ahora habría de ser diferente?

Estaba demasiado confundida y fue por estar tan ensimismada y concentrada en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió tanto cuando una mano ruda la asió por el codo.

_—Bella_ —la voz de Jacob sonaba furiosa.

_—Suéltame, Jacob_ —ordenó y, aunque él soltó su agarre, la mantuvo acorralada entre la pared y la barra del bar.

_—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ —gruñó

_—No sé de qué hablas._

_—Claro que lo sabes ¿Te estás viendo con ese tipo?_ —indagó entre dientes furioso su ex novio.

_—No es de tu incumbencia_ —gruñó ella a su vez.

_—No creas que no me he dado cuenta cómo os miráis y os tocáis._

_—No es de tu incumbencia_ —repitió.

_—No te pases, Bella. No voy a permitirlo. Tú eres mía._

_—Vete al infierno_ —rugió intentando alejarse de él.

_—No creas que voy a ver cómo te revuelcas con ese actorcito de pacotilla y voy a hacer la vista gorda._

_—Estás enfermo. No me importa lo que veas ni lo que hagas. Tú y yo ya no somos nada._

_—Oh, por Dios_ —exclamó condescendiente _—No vas a romper nuestra relación de años por un polvo pervertido con ese tipo._

_—Eres un idiota_ —rugió furiosa _—Nuestra relación se acabó porque tú eres incapaz de dejar a tu mujer. No tiene nada que ver con Edward ni con ningún polvo de ningún tipo. Pero de todos modos yo haré con mi cuerpo lo que quiera y si eso significa echarme un polvo pervertido con quien sea, voy a hacerlo._

_—No me provoques_ —gruño asiendo su brazo con rudeza.

Edward, que había visto la forma en que Jacob acechaba y acosaba a Bella, llegó hasta ellos en ese momento.

_—Suéltame, Jacob, me haces daño_ —fueron las palabras que escuchó y le enfurecieron.

_—Bella_ —le llamó y Jacob la soltó de inmediato _—¿Estás bien?_

_—Sí, gracias_ —dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a su ex novio.

_—Creo que es hora de irnos —_dijo Edward ganándose una mirada letal del otro hombre

_—Sí_ —aceptó Bella esquivando a Jacob que intentó detenerla.

La mano de Edward aferró al hombre con determinación.

_—Lo siento, señor Black, pero tenemos prisa._

_—Te crees muy importante, ¿verdad?_

_—En absoluto_ —aseguró —_pero soy el que se va con la chica_ —agregó con arrogancia antes de soltarle y caminar detrás de Bella.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para comentar y recibir noticias y/o avances._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—¿Por qué no me crees que Tanya sólo es una amiga?_ —indagó sonriente recostándose en el respaldo del sofá

_—No lo sé —_reconoció_ —Supongo que porque es preciosa._

_—Y no crees que yo sea de los que se resisten a una mujer preciosa._

_—No lo sé. ¿Lo eres?_

___—_Tal vez no —aceptó risueño _—¿Pero no crees que tal vez sea Tanya quien no quiere nada conmigo?_

_—No lo creo. _

___—_¿Por qué no? No todas caen en mis redes _—_ aseguró

___—_No lo creo.

_—Tú no has querido nada conmigo_ —comentó con una sonrisa arrogante y Bella no pudo contestar.

**_De a poco voy volviendo, así que pronto espero poder estar con las actualizaciones a full._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_P.D.: Para los que leían _**_Amor de Verano_**_, ayer subí un nuevo Outtake, por si no lo han visto._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

Edward salió caminando detrás de Bella, pero la detuvo unos metros antes de que alcanzaran la mesa donde les esperaban Tanya y Riley.

_—Bella, ¿estás bien?_

_—Completamente _—dijo ella intentando sonreír despreocupada aunque no lo consiguió

_—¿De verdad? _—preguntó él arqueando una ceja _—¿Te ha hecho daño?_

_—No, en absoluto. Estoy bien, de verdad _—aseguró

Edward no insistió. Notaba claramente la incomodidad de la chica pero no estaba interesado en presionarla si ella no estaba preparada para hablar.

Cuando llegaron donde sus acompañantes, Tanya los dirigió hasta la puerta sin darles tiempo a replicar.

Un chofer especialmente contratado por Tanya les esperaba y les llevó directa y discretamente al lujoso departamento de la chica en el exclusivo barrio de Tribeca.

Nada más entrar, Tanya designó a Edward como el responsable del bar y se llevó a Riley a las habitaciones, alegando necesitar su ayuda con su vestuario para los próximos eventos que tenía agendados.

Bella arqueó una ceja más que sorprendida por la actitud de la chica que le había dejado de pie en el vestíbulo a solas con Edward.

_—No suele ser tan mala anfitriona_ —le excusó Edward tirando de la mano de la chica para dirigirla al salón _—Pero está un poco nerviosa con lo de sus vestidos, ya sabes, mujeres... —_sonrió

_—Sí, supongo que contar con la opinión experta de Riley debe ser bueno, aunque creía que tendría una estilista que se encargara de todo eso._

_—La tiene, pero no siempre están de acuerdo. Siéntate_ —ofreció señalándole el enorme sofá _—¿Qué quieres beber?_

_—Cualquier cosa_ —respondió mientras se sentaba y se ponía cómoda.

_—Soy un buen barman, nena, pide lo que quieras_ —dijo sintiéndose nervioso al verla descalzarse y subir las piernas al sofá para ubicarlas bajo su cuerpo.

_—Beberé lo que tú bebas_ —pidió ella quitándose el tocado de red y soltando las horquillas de su cabello para dejarlo caer sobre su espalda

_—Esa es mi chica_ —dijo sin quitar la vista del cabello de Bella cayendo por sus hombros —_¿Gin?_

_—¿Solo?_

_—Has dicho lo que yo beba..._

_—Ok, lo que tú bebas pero un poco más suave_ —sonrió

Edward sonrió en respuesta mientras preparaba las copas.

Finalmente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, entregándole su copa de Gin Tonic.

_—Gracias_ —dio un sorbo a su copa _—Es bueno._

_—Te lo dije, soy un buen barman._

_—Ya veo. Podrías dedicarte a ello_ —sonrió

_—Lo hice durante años_ —explicó él sorprendiéndola.

_—¿De verdad?_

_—Sí, desde que dejé el instituto y hasta que empecé en esto del cine._

_—¿En serio? Creía que trabajabas llevando un autobús._

_—Sí. Ese era mi trabajo serio, por así decirlo, pero servía copas en una discoteca los fines de semana._

_—Vaya, no lo sabía._

_—Supongo que decir que era conductor de autobuses queda mejor._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—No lo sé, suena más al chico rescatado por Hollywood._

_—¿Así te sientes? ¿Como el chico rescatado por Hollywood?_

_—En absoluto. No creo que nadie tuviera que rescatarme de nada ya que no estaba perdido ni iba de camino a la perdición_ —explicó sintiéndose repentinamente a la defensiva

_—Entonces ¿por qué lo dices?_

_—Porque creo que es la imagen que han vendido de mí en este tiempo._

_—¿Te molesta?_

_—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que digan que conducía autobuses? No, ¿por qué habría de molestarme si era lo que hacía? Y me siento orgulloso de eso._

_—Te pones a la defensiva_ —expresó Bella dando un trago a su copa.

_—¿Debería defenderme de algo?_

_—No creo que nadie te esté atacando._

_—No me gusta cuando la gente piensa que no tengo valores o moral sólo porque no tenía un trabajo glamoroso._

_—¿Crees que la gente lo piensa?_

_—¿Tú no?_

_—¿Preguntas si yo lo pienso o si yo creo que los demás lo hacen?_

_—Supongo que las dos cosas_ —sonrió

_—No creo que los valores o la moral tengan que ver con el trabajo que uno desempeñe, siempre y cuando sea un trabajo honesto y no estafes o engañes a nadie. Creo que todos los trabajos son imprescindibles en la sociedad y si nadie condujera autobuses, seguramente las compañías ofrecerían mayores sueldos a los conductores de autobuses que a los actores de Hollywood, y cuando el dueño de una compañía de autobuses viera un actor conducir bien intentaría tentarlo para trabajar con él. Se convertiría en el niño mimado de la carretera —_explicó sonriendo y le hizo reír.

_—Buena lógica._

_—Supongo que alguien podría juzgarte por haber tenido un trabajo poco glamoroso, como tú le llamas, pero también creo que no debería importarte la opinión de personas así, ya que creo que esas personas, con ese tipo de ideas discriminatorias son las que carecen de valores_ —dijo poniéndose seria.

_—Tú me preguntaste de qué cloaca había salido_ —recordó

_—¿Aún recuerdas eso?_

_—Supongo que me afectó más de lo que creí. ¿Sigues pensando que salí de una cloaca?_

_—Creo que en realidad lo que intentas hacer es ocultar tras mi supuesto esnobismo, tu actitud de cloaca._

_—¿Mi actitud de cloaca?_ —inquirió enfadado

_—¿De verdad crees que hay algo que justifique que te tiraras una chica en un sitio público, olvidarás su nombre dos horas después y además te le insinuaras a otra mujer?_

La observó pensativo antes de responder.

_—No, supongo que no. Pero creo que tal vez sea como una venganza o algo así contra ese tipo de chicas._

_—¿Qué tipo de chicas?_

_—Sabes bien que Gianna Wachsberger no habría volteado a verme siquiera si me la hubiera topado conduciendo el autobús._

_—¿Y eso justifica que te la tiraras de forma tan humillante?_

_—Lo creas o no, ella se ofreció._

_—No tenías por qué tomarlo si no te interesaba._

_—¿Por qué no me interesaría el sexo sin compromisos con una chica guapa que me lo ofrecía?_

_—No lo sé. Tal vez por respeto._

_—¿Respeto? Ella se quitó sus bragas delante de mí y se metió los dedos en la vagina —_explicó explícito —_Se tiró sobre mí sólo para follarse al tipo famoso, no a mí, no al chico de barrio que vivía en un departamento de dos habitaciones y trabajaba catorce horas para darle todos sus ingresos a su familia, sino con el tipo que sale en las revistas y la televisión, y al que los diseñadores se pelean por vestir y porque promocione sus marcas. ¿Por qué le debía respeto si ella no me respetó a mí?_

_—Nadie va a respetarte si tú no te respetas. No me refería a que le debieras respeto a ella, sino a que tal vez te lo debas a ti mismo._

Las palabras de Bella le dolieron, pero tuvo que reconocer que eran mucho más reales de lo que habría deseado.

_—Supongo que tienes razón_ —reconoció por fin —_He visto a mucha gente mirarme por encima del hombro y ahora tiran alfombras rojas a mi paso para que no me manche los zapatos._

_—¿Te hace feliz tu venganza?_

_—¿Mi venganza? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Si me hace feliz el sexo?_ —indagó sarcástico

_—Sí, supongo que lo hace_ —musitó sintiéndose avergonzada por su pregunta.

_—¿A ti no te hace feliz el sexo, Bella?_ —preguntó acercándose a ella que se envaró en su lugar.

_—Supongo que a todos nos gusta el sexo, pero a mí, aunque me gusta, no lo deseo a cualquier precio._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—No estoy dispuesta a permitir que me humillen para echar un buen polvo_ —sentenció

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—No me acuesto con alguien que se acuesta con otra chica dos minutos antes o que_ _coquetea con todas sin discriminación alguna._

_—Creo que hablas de mí_ —sonrió petulante —_Debes saber que no me he acostado con nadie en los últimos dos minutos y esta noche no he estado coqueteando con nadie más que contigo_ —susurró seductor.

_—Estamos en el departamento de Tanya Denali_ —aclaró ella —_Podrá estar muy inmersa en su problema de vestuario pero aún así no creo que le parezca bien que tú y yo tengamos sexo en su casa, cuando ella es tu cita de esta noche._

_—¿Por qué no me crees que Tanya sólo es una amiga?_ —indagó sonriente recostándose en el respaldo del sofá.

_—No lo sé —_reconoció_ —Supongo que porque es preciosa._

_—Y no crees que yo sea de los que se resisten a una mujer preciosa._

_—No lo sé. ¿Lo eres?_

_—Tal vez no_ —aceptó risueño _—¿Pero no crees que tal vez sea Tanya quien no quiere nada conmigo?_

_—No lo creo. _

_—¿Por qué no? No todas caen en mis redes —_ aseguró

_—No lo creo._

_—Tú no has querido nada conmigo_ —comentó con una sonrisa arrogante y Bella no pudo contestar.

_—Tenéis química, se nota a millas de distancia._

_—Adoro a Tanya y ella a mí._ —explicó —_Nos amamos en cierta forma_ —agregó haciéndola estremecer.

_—Se nota_ —gimió ella sintiéndose repentinamente deprimida.

_—Pero es en una forma totalmente platónica. Somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos. Ella y Emmett son mis únicos amigos, pero no hay nada ni remotamente romántico entre ella y yo._

_—¿Por qué no?_

_—Porque no. Qué sé yo, simplemente no lo hay. Sé que hay especulaciones sobre nosotros. Sé que la prensa habla, y el público también pero, créeme, no hay nada romántico entre Tanya y yo._ —aseguró acercándose a ella.

Estiró la mano sobre el respaldo del sofá y acarició su cuello.

Bella cerró los ojos estremeciéndose ante el contacto del chico.

Se movió en el sofá hasta quedar sentado junto a ella.

El fuerte muslo masculino chocaba contra su pierna y el inocente contacto la consumía.

_—En cambio, _—susurró Edward bajando los labios sobre su cuello para apenas rozarla _—tú me has obsesionado desde la primera vez que te vi_ —reconoció recorriendo su cuello con la lengua de una forma sexy y excitante.

Bella sintió sus pezones endurecerse contra la seda de su vestido y cerró sus piernas sobre la caliente humedad de su sexo.

La mano de Edward se deslizó desde su cuello hasta alcanzar su pecho y posar la palma sobre el pezón endurecido.

La respiración de Bella se agitó y su cuerpo se tensó con la caricia.

Edward abandonó su pecho y cogió la copa que la chica aún sostenía en las manos para dejarla sobre la mesa junto a la de él.

Se volteó nuevamente hacia ella para encontrarla temblorosa y con los párpados aún bajos.

Volvió a posar su mano sobre el pecho de la chica cortando un instante su respiración.

___—_Eres preciosa _—_susurró antes de llevar sus labios al cuello de Bella

Bajó el tirante ancho del vestido liberando el pequeño pecho y lo amasó con sus dedos estirando el pezón y endureciéndolo.

Se alejó para observarla cuando Bella excitada se recostó en el sofá.

Abandonó su pecho para bajar por su cuerpo y colar su mano bajo el vestido.

Bella respiraba agitada y cada vez más excitada, cuando los dedos de Edward subieron por sus muslos hasta alcanzar la unión empapada entre ellos.

Los dedos se colaron bajo sus braguitas y atormentaron los labios inflamados de su sexo.

___—_Estás mojada _—_murmuró complacido _—__¿Te gusta así, cielo?_ _—_preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla.

Bella asintió separando las piernas.

Los dedos de Edward se colaron en su interior convirtiendo su agitada respiración en jadeos y gemidos que intentaba reprimir.

Unas risas provenientes de lo alto de la escalera les trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

La mano de Edward detuvo sus embestidas. Bella abrió los ojos mirando asustada hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Se separó de él acomodando su ropa con celeridad.

___—_Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo? _—_se quejó a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar.

Antes de que Edward se percatara de lo que sucedía, Bella levantó sus zapatos, cogió su clutch que había dejado en el sofá y salió corriendo del departamento, dejándolo solo, anonadado y sobre todo, muy excitado.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para comentar y recibir noticias y/o avances._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—Creo que me estoy enamorando._

_—¿De verdad? No pensé que te lo tomarías tan en serio._

_—No sé si lo es, pero yo estoy loquita por él._

_—Y no es sólo sexo. _—aventuró

_—No para mí y estoy segura que tampoco lo es para él._

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 15**_

Sintiéndose una Cenicienta moderna, corrió fuera del edificio y se apresuró a encontrar un taxi que la llevara a su departamento.

Fue después de entrar en su habitación que se desmoronó nerviosa, agitada y excitada.

¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿En qué persona se había convertido?

Había estado a punto de ser descubierta teniendo sexo en el sofá del salón de una mujer con la que sólo había intercambiado unas palabras.

Y nada menos que teniendo sexo con un hombre que se jactaba de eso.

De mantener relaciones sexuales con cualquier mujer que estuviera dispuesta y en cualquier lugar.

Y, por mucho que le pesara, ella había estado más que dispuesta.

Era exactamente igual a Gianna Wachsberger.

Igual a esa tal Renata Noséqué que había tenido sexo en el prime time de la televisión nacional, y que unas cuantas semanas antes se había magreado y más con Edward, delante de los paparazzis.

¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto Edward Cullen?

Era un cliché.

Ella, Isabella Swan, la fotógrafa que había roto el molde, según la prensa, se había convertido en un triste cliché.

Allí, toda excitada y húmeda, teniendo sexo con el chico de moda y en un lugar casi público.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar con una llamada de Riley que no se atrevió a contestar.

Le envió un mensaje de texto explicándole que se había sentido cansada y por eso se había ido, pero que le llamaría al día siguiente y luego desconectó el teléfono.

Completamente alterada llenó la bañera y volcó aceites relajantes.

Una copa de vino tinto después y un par de páginas del primer libro que encontró y se durmió en su cama intentando olvidar lo sucedido.

_—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que se marchara así?_ —indagó Riley por enésima vez después de leer el mensaje que Bella le enviara

_—Se sintió mal y se marchó_ —la excusó Edward incómodo

_—¿Por qué se sintió mal? ¿Qué le hiciste?_

_—No le hice nada_ —discutió —_Simplemente se marchó. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? —_gruñó molesto levantándose de su lugar —_Me voy._

_—Espera, Edward_ —le detuvo Tanya —_Espera, no tienes que irte._

_—Me voy al hotel, Tan. Te llamaré mañana._

_—Espera, no tienes que irte._

_—Prefiero hacerlo. Mañana tengo que volar a casa._

_—Pensé que te quedarías unos días en la ciudad._

_—No, tengo que irme_ —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

_—Espera, Edward_ —le detuvo su amiga acompañándole a la puerta _—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Habéis discutido?_ —preguntó la chica en voz baja

_—No, no discutimos, pero creo que lo he arruinado todo_ —se quejó

_—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Tan —_se disculpó besando la mejilla de su amiga.

_—De acuerdo_ —aceptó la chica —_Pero no puedes irte así sin más. Deja al menos que te consiga un taxi discreto, o mejor, llévate mi coche_ —dijo entregándole las llaves de su Mercedes que cogió de un cajón del recibidor.

_—Tienes razón, Emmett te lo traerá mañana_ —aceptó —_Gracias, Tan, te llamaré mañana_ —prometió antes de abandonar el departamento ante el semblante preocupado de su amiga.

Cuando se encontró en su habitación del hotel, se dejó caer sobre la cama, vistiendo aún su camisa y sus pantalones.

¿Qué coño había pasado en ese sofá? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tratar a Bella de esa forma?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Riley y Tanya hubieran sido más silenciosos?

Los habrían encontrado teniendo sexo en el salón.

Bella no era ese tipo de chica. ¿En qué había estado pensando para tratarla de así?

¿Sería posible que hubiera quemado todas sus oportunidades con la fotógrafa?

¡Idiota! Se recriminó.

Por una vez había una chica que le gustaba para algo más que sexo y lo había arruinado.

Aunque estaba claro que la chica había disfrutado. Al menos con lo poco que había hecho, le había arrancado jadeos y gemidos y sabía que podría haberle arrancado un orgasmo si hubieran continuado.

Pero ni siquiera se habían besado. Había lamido y mordisqueado su pecho y había acariciado su vagina húmeda e inflamada, pero no había probado su boca, sus labios.

Y todo porque Tanya había insistido en continuar la velada en su casa, y les había dejado solos nada más llegar allí.

No era justo culpar a Tanya, pero no quería recriminarse haberlo arruinado con Bella.

No creía poder perdonárselo, si la chica no volvía a hablarle.

A la mañana siguiente se negó a contestar las inquisiciones a las que le sometió Emmett.

Recogió las pocas pertenencias que había desempacado y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Cogió un vuelo a Los Angeles y se refugió en su casa, mientras en Nueva York Bella hacía lo propio.

No fue hasta el lunes siguiente que Rosalie pasó a visitar a Bella por su departamento.

_—Hola, chica_ —saludó la rubia entrando y dejándose caer en el sofá _—¿Qué haces?_

_—No mucho_ —confesó recordando los últimos días en los que no había hecho más que dormir y mirar televisión _—¿Qué tal tú?_ —indagó sabiendo que después de un fin de semana con el G.E.C., Rosalie hablaría sin parar del chico y tal vez olvidara preguntar por la noche de la gala.

No tenía ganas de recordar la noche del viernes anterior.

Ya había tenido que hacerlo cuando Riley la había llamado para saber qué le había sucedido para marcharse de esa forma tan intempestiva, pero a su amigo sólo le había explicado la mitad.

Rosalie, frente a ella, no sería tan fácil de eludir.

_—Yo, espléndidamente bien —_confesó Rosalie risueña _—Aunque un poco dolorida._

_—¿Dolorida? _—inquirió extrañada

_—Sí, dolorida —_sonrió Rosalie petulante

_—Explícame eso._

_—Seguro te lo imaginas. He follado durante todo el fin de semana._

_—Ah, ok, entiendo._

_—Dios, Bells, ese hombre es increíble._

_—Lo imagino._

_—Creo que me estoy enamorando._

_—¿De verdad? No pensé que te lo tomarías tan en serio._

_—No sé si lo es, pero yo estoy loquita por él._

_—Y no es sólo sexo. _—aventuró

_—No para mí y estoy segura que tampoco lo es para él._

_—Vaya, Rose, bueno, no sé qué decir... supongo que no será fácil viviendo al otro lado del país..._

_—No, pero seguro encontraremos la forma de vernos._

_—Genial, Rose, me alegra mucho por ti. ¿Cuándo le verás de nuevo?_

_—No lo sé, aún. Me ha dicho que estará con mucho trabajo estos días, y viajando bastante, ya sabes... su vida gira un poco alrededor de Edward. —_explicó Rosalie y el sólo escuchar el nombre del objeto de sus pensamientos la hizo ruborizar.

Rosalie no fue ajena a su sonrojo y rió divertida.

_—Vaya, vaya... sólo su nombre... _—rió la rubia —_Cuéntame tú, ¿qué tal la gala?_

_—Bien, ya sabes, lo normal._

_—¿Y Edward?_

_—Estaba allí con Tanya Denali —_explicó mientras buscaba evitar la conversación que acechaba _—Pero quien también estaba allí era Jacob con su hija._

_—Ya, lo imaginé _—comentó Rosalie con un mohín _—¿Te dijo algo? ¿Estuviste con él?_

_—Idioteces. Dijo que lo nuestro no estaba acabado y que no permitiría que yo estuviese con nadie más._

_—Gilipollas._

_—Sí, lo es._

_—¿Qué le dijiste?_

_—Que se fuera al infierno._

_—Bien hecho. Ese tío es un cabrón._

_—Sí. No sé qué es lo que pretende. Me pone de los nervios._

_—¿Te gusta aún?_

_—No, creo que no. En realidad me genera tanta rabia y fastidio su proceder que creo que el amor que sentía se ha ido al diablo._

_—Lo entiendo. _—reconoció Rosalie comprensiva _—¿Viste a Edward Cullen?_

_—Ya te lo he dicho, estaba con Tanya Denali._

_—¿No hablaste con él? _—indagó curiosa

_—Sí, algo..._

_—No sé qué le sucedió esa noche, pero aunque tenía su billete de regreso para el domingo, el sábado por la mañana le envió un mensaje a Emmett para decirle que se volvía a Los Angeles._

_—Entonces, ¿se marchó el sábado?_

_—Sí, a primera hora de la mañana. En su hotel dejó un coche de Tanya que Emmett tuvo que llevar a la casa de la chica._

_—Vaya —_comentó Bella pensando si ella habría sido la causa de que Edward se volviese a casa antes de lo previsto.

_—No sé. Emmett dice que no hay nada entre Tanya y Edward, y Edward también me había comentado que no tenía novia, pero no sé... creo que hay algo raro ahí..._

Bella se resistía a explicarle a su amiga lo sucedido la noche del viernes en el sofá de la actriz, pero necesitaba consejo y Rosalie era su mejor amiga.

Finalmente se decidió por contar lo mínimo imprescindible.

_—Estuve hablando con Edward el viernes_ —confesó por fin ganándose toda la atención de su amiga que sonrió presuntuosa.

_—¿Ah, sí?_

_—Sí._

_—¿Quieres contarme?_

_—También me aseguró que él y Tanya eran buenos amigos. Dijo que ella es su única amiga junto con Emmett._

_—Oh, vaya, ¿y en qué contexto surgió esa confesión?_

_—No lo sé. Creo que simplemente comentamos que él estuviese allí con ella._

_—¿Qué más hablasteis?_

Suspiró entregada.

_—Me invitó al preestreno de su película en Los Angeles_

_—¿De verdad?_ —gritó Rosalie entusiasmada _—Oh, por Dios, Bella, es magnífico. Es genial. Me imagino que le habrás dicho que irás._

_—En un principio acepté, pero ahora no estoy tan segura..._

_—¿No estás segura? ¿Edward Cullen te invita a ir al preestreno de su película y tú no estás segura? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?_ —indagó la chica y su mirada se volvió suspicaz —_¿Qué sucedió para que empezaras a dudar?_

_—Dios, Rose _—explicó por fin sabiéndose acorralada —_Después de la gala, Tanya Denali nos invitó a ir a su departamento a Ryiley y a mí._

_—Y..._

_—Edward también, desde luego..._

_—Desde luego._

_—Bien, cuando llegamos allí, Tanya desapareció con Riley no sé por qué estúpida razón._

_—Dejándoles a solas a Edward y a ti._

_—Exactamente._

_—Desde luego que no tiene nada con Tanya._

_—Supongo que no._

_—Bien, ¿qué sucedió?_

_—Hablamos un rato hasta que la situación se volvió... no sé... extraña._

_—¿Extraña? ¿Por qué? ¿Os besasteis?_ —aventuró su amiga

_—Lo creas o no, no. No hubo besos pero Edward comenzó a acariciarme. _

_—¿Acariciarte?_

_—Sí, primero el cuello, después el pecho._

_—¿Te tocó el pecho sin siquiera besarte?_

_—Sí._

_—Vaya, ese tipo es un genio. Cuéntame cómo siguió..._

_—Cuando me di cuenta estaba chupando mi pecho y sus manos estaban bajo mis bragas._

_—¿De verdad?_ —gritó Rosalie excitada

_—Sí._

_—¿Y...? _

_—Las voces de Tanya y Riley cortaron el momento, reaccioné sintiéndome una imbécil y me fui._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Dios, Rose, tenía a un tipo que conozco de nada a punto de follarme en el sofá de una mujer a la que tampoco conozco de nada, y a la vista de todo el mundo._

_—Todo el mundo es mucha gente._

_—Como sea. ¿Crees que me gustó imaginarme a Tanya Y Ry encontrándonos follando sobre el sofá? ¡Dios! Soy un cliché. Igual a Gianna. Igual a todas esas mujeres a las que Edward Cullen se folla por puro pasatiempo._

_—No creo que sea así. Al fin y al cabo tienes una cita con él._

_—¿Y qué sé yo qué le prometiera a Gianna antes de tirársela en el lavabo de Swan's?_

_—Oh, por Dios, estás exagerando_ —comentó su amiga condescendiente

_—No lo creo._

_—Venga, ya, Bella. Ese tipo se merece eso y más. Te gusta, le gustas. Tanto que no pudisteis resistiros._

_—Oh, por Dios, eso son tonterías. El chico es guapo, guapísimo. Carismático a más no poder. Simpático, divertido y todo un sex simbol. Evidentemente me atrae como la miel a las moscas, pero nada más._

_—Entonces no le des vueltas, y déjate llevar. ¿Te gusta? Pues bien, toma lo que puedas y quieras tomar y ya está. Deja de darle vueltas._

_—No sé. No sé qué voy a hacer._

_—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo te digo lo que harás. En dos semanas te presentarás con tu mejor vestido en el preestreno de la película de Edward Cullen y, si es posible, colgada de su brazo._

_—Eso, amiga, es lo único seguro que no haré. Tal vez vaya al preestreno, pero no iré de su brazo. Seré un cliché, pero no seré un cliché público para toda la prensa._ —aseguró —_De todos modos, no tengo la invitación y probablemente Edward ya perdiera el interés de invitarme._

* * *

**_Capi extra por los más de 900 integrantes del grupo!_**

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para comentar y recibir noticias y/o avances._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—__La traté de una forma... no sé... la traté como a una cualquiera... __—_se lamentó dirigiéndose a los vestuarios del gimnasio.

___—_¿Por qué?_—_indagó su amigo yendo tras él.

___—_Porque soy un idiota_._

___—_¿Por qué dices que la trataste como a una cualquiera?

___—_Porque lo hice. Casi me la tiré en el sofá de _Tanya__, con __Tanya__ y __Riley__Biers__ en la planta alta._

___—_Vaya, vaya, vaya _—_sonrió Emmett burlón_—_Explícame eso.

___—_No hay nada más que decir. Estábamos muy bien, hablando civilizadamente, de una forma que nunca había hablado con ella, y me le tiré encima. Cuando me di cuenta estaba magreándola y a la vista de cualquiera. 

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 16_**

Edward llevaba tres días huyendo de Emmett.

Su amigo había llegado de regreso de Nueva York ese lunes, pero Edward había podido evitarlo con variadas excusas.

Pero cuando el jueves llegó, ya no pudo escapar.

Estaba en el gimnasio, corriendo en la cinta, cuando Emmett se acodó sobre ésta.

_—Tendrás que correr más si piensas que puedes continuar evitándome_ —le dijo suspicaz a la vez que incrementaba la velocidad

_—¿Qué haces, gilipollas?_ —gruñó volviendo la máquina a la velocidad anterior

_—¿Qué haces tú? ¿Hasta cuando seguirás ignorándome? _

_—No te estoy ignorando._

_—Sí, claro. Venga ya, gilipollas. Habla. ¿Qué coño sucedió en Nueva York?_

_—Nada_ —respondió evasivo deteniendo la máquina.

Cogió la toalla que había dejado sobre el manillar y se la colgó al hombro después de secarse el rostro.

Se dirigió al banco de pesas pero Emmett fue tras él.

_—Venga, ya. ¿Qué fue, o mejor dicho quién fue? _

_—¿Quién fue qué?_

_—Vamos, gilipollas, no creo que discutieras con Tanya porque te fuiste en su coche, pero Tanya se negó a explicarme qué sucedió._

_—No hay nada que contar._

_—No creo que fuera la modelo aquella, Gina Algo…_

_—Gianna Wachsberger_ —le corrigió

_—Ésa. No creo que fuera por esa tía porque nunca te ha importado en absoluto, tanto si te la hubieses tirado como si no, así que, venga, ¿quién fue y qué sucedió?_

_—No estoy de humor, Emmett_ —le cortó tajante pero su amigo no se amilanó

_—Fue la fotógrafa_ —aventuró el moreno y en el silencio del actor halló la respuesta —_Sí, claro que fue ella. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Volvió a decirte que eras una rata de alcantarilla?_

_—Nunca me había llamado rata en realidad._

_—Ok, pero algo de alcantarilla había. Bien, ¿qué pasó esta vez?_

_—No pasó nada._

_—Venga, Edward. Te conozco. No te habrías ido corriendo de la ciudad si no hubiera sucedido nada._

_—No me fui corriendo de ninguna parte_ —discutió enérgico pero la ceja arqueada de Emmett le replicó

_—¿Qué fue?_

Bufó sintiéndose derrotado.

_—Quemé mis posibilidades con Bella._

_—Vaya, Bella_ —rió Emmett divertido

_—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?_

_—Que haya dejado de ser "la fotógrafa" o "la esnob de Bella Swan" para ser simplemente "Bella"._

_—Vete al infierno_ —rugió levantándose del banco en el que estaba para salir de la sala.

_—Venga, lo siento_ —se disculpó Emmett yendo tras él _—Dime qué sucedió._

_—La traté de una forma... no sé... la traté como a una cualquiera... —_se lamentó dirigiéndose a los vestuarios del gimnasio.

_—¿Por qué? —_indagó su amigo yendo tras él.

_—Porque soy un idiota._

_—¿Por qué dices que la trataste como a una cualquiera?_

_—Porque lo hice. Casi me la tiré en el sofá de Tanya, con Tanya y Riley Biers en la planta alta._

_—Vaya, vaya, vaya_ —sonrió Emmett burlón_ —Explícame eso._

_—No hay nada más que decir. Estábamos muy bien, hablando civilizadamente, de una forma que nunca había hablado con ella, y me le tiré encima. Cuando me di cuenta estaba magreándola y a la vista de cualquiera. _

_—Pero ella se dejó, ¿o no?_

_—Sí, pero no era la forma en que quería tratarla._

_—Supongo que se le habrán pasado los remilgos sobre tu polvo en los lavabos de su estudio._

_—No lo entiendes, Emmett. No creo que Bella Swan sea una chica más y no debí tratarla como si lo fuera._

_—Vaya, vaya. Explícame eso de que no es una chica más._

_—Sólo eso. No es una chica que se haya lanzado sobre mi fama. Es más, le importa un pimiento mi fama. Pero lo que sí le importa es mi fama de mujeriego y a ese respecto le demostré que todo lo que se dice de mí, parece cierto._

_—¿Lo que se dice de ti?_

_—Sí. Eso de que me tiro cualquier cosa que lleve faldas y que no respeto a las mujeres en absoluto._

_—Venga ya, Edward. Eres un tipo joven, guapo y rico y las mujeres se matan por tenerte entre sus piernas. ¿Qué pecado hay en que tomes lo que te ofrecen?_

_—Sí pero, ¿hasta cuando, Emmett?_

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Soy un objeto sexual_ —se quejó y la mirada que su amigo le dirigió fue más que sarcástica.

_—Mierda, qué tragedia. Por Dios, Edward, quisiera yo ser un objeto sexual y poder tirarme todo lo que se me cruce._

_—Sí, claro, pero yo estoy harto de eso. Lo creas o no, yo desearía pasar una tarde tumbado con una chica, simplemente viendo una película o besándonos sin más expectativas. Sé que piensas que soy un idiota pero estoy harto de tanta presión. Quisiera poder estar con alguien con quien hablar. Quisiera poder hablar con una chica con la que compartiera sexo. Quiero hacer cucharita, pero sólo para dormir._

_—No entiendo. Dios da pan... puedes tener todo el sexo que quieras y quieres cambiarlo por una tía que te atosigue con problemas sobre el color de zapatos que mejor combinen con su traje. Es de locos._

_—Sabía que no lo entenderías. Pero llevo dos años íntegros de sexo sin compromisos y ya no quiero más de eso. Quiero una novia. Una mujer con la que no tenga que fingir que prefiero leer Shakespeare antes que Marvel. Una chica a la que le de igual que duerma con mi camiseta agujereada del instituto, y no sea el tipo sexy que duerme desnudo o con calzoncillos de marca. Quiero una chica a la que no le importe que acaricie sus piernas cuando no se ha depilado. Alguien que me espere en casa y le interese conocer a mi familia. Una chica que se siente a ver un partido de los Lakers con Carlisle y conmigo, y que entienda por qué para mí es importante. Una chica que espere mi llamada y a la que yo espere también._

_—La población femenina mundial espera tu llamada._

_—Sabes de lo que hablo, Emmett. Creí que Bella Swan podría llegar a ser esa chica._

_—Y ahora crees que lo has jodido todo por tirártela en el sofá de Tanya._

_—Exacto._

_—No creo que esa tía buscara un novio. Tengo entendido que no hace mucho que terminó con su ex._

_—Lo sé, pero al menos le había arrancado una cita, y ahora la he jodido._

_—¿Le habías arrancado una cita?_

_—Sí. Había aceptado venir al preestreno._

_—¿Y? ¿Crees que no vendrá?_

_—Huyó de mí._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Huyó de mí, literalmente. _

_—Si de verdad crees que puedes tener con ella eso que crees que quieres, llámala._ _Envíale la invitación y dile que quieres volver a empezar._

_—¿Sabes cuántas veces hemos comenzado Bella Swan y yo?_

_—Inténtalo._ —aconsejó Emmett —_Inténtalo. Sabes que no hay peor gestión que la que no se hace. No pierdes nada con intentarlo._

_—No sé. No creo que ni siquiera me conteste el teléfono._

_—Inténtalo_ —repitió su amigo _—Tú no eres de los que se rinde. Esta es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así desde Maggie. No creo que debas darte por vencido tan pronto._

_—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Maggie_ —retrucó pensando en la chica que tanto daño le había hecho.

Maggie Barnes, había sido su novia durante tres años.

Era una chica preciosa que había hecho el viaje de Texas a Los Angeles, para convertirse en actriz.

Lo más cerca que estuvo de la actuación fue trabajar de secretaria para un conocido representante de artistas.

Habían estado juntos hasta que ella conoció a Liam Brennan, un joven actor considerado la gran promesa de Hollywood.

Entonces dejó a Edward, aduciendo que no era favorable para su futuro como actriz, salir con un conductor de autobuses.

Le había roto el corazón, y las constantes humillaciones recibidas con cada uno de sus rechazos, le habían endurecido.

Liam Brennan no pasó de ser una promesa y en esos últimos cuatro años sólo había accedido a pequeños papeles secundarios en series para la televisión.

Maggie había intentado volver con Edward cuando llegó a la prensa el casting de Dominada por la Pasión.

Y lo había vuelto a intentar cuando él se había convertido en la estrella mega famosa que aún seguía siendo.

Edward nunca se lo había perdonado.

Y lo peor era que muchas veces sentía que se vengaba de Maggie con cada chica con la que se relacionaba.

_—¿Qué voy a decirle?_

_—Eso lo sabrás tú, pero creo que una disculpa tal vez estaría bien._

_—Sé que debo disculparme, pero no puedo decirle que no quería hacerlo o que no sé qué me pasó, porque lo sé con certeza. _

_—Entiendo, pero tal vez decirle "quería follarte" no sea lo más acertado._

_—Idiota. No voy a decirle "quería follarte". ¿Qué tipo de imbécil crees que soy?_

_—Del tipo que intenta tirarse a la mujer que le gusta, en el sofá de su mejor amiga_ —replicó su amigo divertido y le hizo temblar.

Pero no fue sino hasta última hora de la tarde siguiente, que por fin se atrevió a marcar el número que Tanya le había conseguido con su amigo Riley.

Bella estaba organizando su armario cuando el teléfono sonó.

Ver un número desconocido le hizo plantearse la posibilidad de ignorar la llamada, pero pensar en que pudiera ser una llamada de trabajo, la obligó a contestar, aún siendo viernes por la tarde.

_—¿Diga?_

_—Hola, ¿Bella?_ —sonó la voz dubitativa de Edward al otro lado

_—Sí, ¿quién es?_

_—Soy Edward. Edward Cullen_. —explicó y la hizo estremecer.

_—Edward. Hola_ —saludó con voz temblorosa

_—¿Cómo estás?_

_—Bien, muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú qué tal?_

_—Bien. Espero que no te moleste que le pidiera tu número a Riley Biers_ —explicó más nervioso de lo que solía sentirse con cualquier chica.

_—Eh, no, claro que no_ —mintió Bella preparada para matar a su amigo en cuanto le viera.

_—Te llamaba por, ya sabes, el preestreno de la película… ya sabes… dijiste que vendrías…_

_—Oh, Edward, lo siento. No creo que pueda asistir._

_—Hey, no, no lo digas. Quiero que vengas y tienes que hacerlo. Necesito disculparme contigo personalmente._

_—¿Disculparte?_

_—Sí, ya sabes, por lo que sucedió el otro día en casa de Tanya. _

_—Oh, no, Edward. No hace falta que te disculpes por nada_ —dijo completamente abochornada

_—Sí debo disculparme. Me gustaría decir que no suelo hacer esas cosas, pero lamentablemente ese tipo de cosas es exactamente lo que acostumbro hacer, y te aseguro que no quería hacerlo contigo._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_ —indagó recelosa

_—No digo que no quisiera besarte, tocarte o más aún, pero creo que no eres ese tipo de chica, y sin dudas, eso mismo es lo que me gusta de ti._

_—¿Qué tipo de chica crees que no soy?_

_—De las que les da igual el sexo. En cualquier parte, con cualquiera y delante de quien sea._

_—No lo soy_ —le confirmó—_Aunque creo que me he comportado como tal._

_—Lo siento, Bella. Creo que me sobrepasé y no debí hacerlo._

_—Está bien. No fue culpa tuya. Ambos estábamos ahí._

_—Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que tal vez no supiste cómo detenerme y yo no debí ponerte en esa situación._

_—Está bien, de verdad. No te preocupes. De todos modos te agradezco que sintieras que debías disculparte._

_—¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás al preestreno?_

_—Oh, no sé… no creo que sea conveniente…_

_—¿Por qué no? Has dicho que está todo bien, así que ¿por qué no vendrías?_

_—Oh, Edward… no sé…de verdad…_

_—Vamos, tienes que venir_ —pidió —_Te incluiré en la lista de invitados y espero que no me decepciones._

_—¿Por qué quieres que vaya?_

_—¿Por qué no? Digamos que tú me gustas y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Quiero estar seguro de que me disculpas por lo sucedido, y ¿qué mejor que invitarte a la première?_

_—No creo que tenga que disculparte por nada. Yo estaba allí también y lo que sucedió fue responsabilidad tanto tuya como mía._

_—Lo sé. Pero de verdad quiero que vengas_ —insistió

_—No sé…_

_—Por favor. Puedo darte alojamiento también_ —ofreció

_—Oh, no, por favor. Me alojaré en un hotel._

_—De acuerdo. Que aceptes venir ya es suficiente para mí, al menos por ahora._

_—Al menos por ahora ¿qué significa eso?_

_—Sólo que quizás para la próxima vez aceptes dormir en mi casa. Tengo habitaciones suficientes_ —aseguró pensando que difícilmente permitiera dormir a Bella en una habitación diferente a la suya si alguna vez aceptaba su invitación.

_—Sí, lo imagino_ —aceptó ella mientras reconocía para sí, que estaría dispuesta a compartir la habitación de Edward si algún día dormía en la casa de aquel.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por la espera, y gracias por la comprensión y los buenos deseos en un momento difícil que me tocó vivir._**

**_La vida sigue así que aquí estoy._**

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para comentar y recibir noticias y/o avances._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

___—_Dice Tan que tienes una invitada especial _—_murmuró Irina pegada a él posando para las fotos.

___—_No sé si diría tanto, pero sí, he invitado a alguien y espero realmente que acuda.

___—_Vendrá, ya te lo he dicho _—_aseguró Tanya al otro lado de él _—__Riley me aseguró que vendrían. Pero de todos modos, podías haberle llamado._

___—_Ya no sabía qué decirle.

___—_Vaya, vaya, Edward Cullen _—_se burló Irina mientras caminaban hacia el siguiente periodista _—__Un chico como tú sin saber qué decirle a una mujer._

___—_Intento no fastidiarlo otra vez. Cada vez que Bella y yo hablamos, acabamos discutiendo o insultándonos. No quería arruinar su visita.

___—_Pues te deseo suerte.

___—_Gracias. Espero no necesitarla.

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**

**_CAPITULO 17_**

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar como fotógrafa, había conocido y trabajado a cientos de famosos y celebridades, entre actores, actrices, cantantes y modelos.

Había sido invitada a cientos de fiestas y estrenos.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como ese día.

Finalmente había aceptado la invitación de Edward, aunque no sin cierta presión de parte de Riley para que fuera su acompañante.

A Riley no le hacía falta acompañante y ambos lo sabían, pero de todos modos él había insistido y Bella agradecía no tener que aparecer sola en la première más esperada del último año.

Estaba acabando de colocarse los pendientes, cuando sonaron dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

_—Buenas noches, preciosa —_la saludó Riley besando su mejilla _—Estás realmente espectacular_ —agregó con admiración.

_—Gracias._

Había pasado una semana entera revisando su guardarropas y buscando el conjunto más adecuado.

Finalmente se había decidido por un precioso pantalón estampado sobre un fondo amarillo como gran protagonista que acompañaba con una camiseta blanca y una blazer negra.

El estilo era desenfadado pero elegante.

_—Me encanta ese pantalón, aunque creo que cierto actor hubiera preferido una falda corta para poder verte las piernas._

_—Vete al diablo, Ry. ¿Ya nos vamos?_

_—Sí, si estás lista. Tengo un coche esperando abajo._

Cuando llegaron al teatro, la alfombra roja estaba en su apogeo.

Desde la distancia vio a Edward.

Exquisito con un traje azul que enmarcaba su rostro y su cuerpo.

Pegada a él, Tanya Denali. Espectacular en un vestido nude que resaltaba sus piernas largas y torneadas.

Caminaban por la alfombra roja avanzando a paso muy lento.

Se detenían frente a fotógrafos y periodistas, de la misma forma que se acercaban a los miles de fans que había allí apostados, haciéndose fotos y firmando autógrafos.

Bella, junto a Riley, se dirigió a la entrada del teatro, siendo varias veces interceptados por los muchos conocidos de ambos.

Intentó alejar su mirada de Edward buscando prestar atención a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, pero el chico la atraía como un imán.

Edward reía divertido con Tanya e Irina, mientras recorría la alfombra roja saludando a sus fans, concediendo entrevistas y dejándose fotografiar.

_—Dice Tan que tienes una invitada especial_ —murmuró Irina pegada a él posando para las fotos.

_—No sé si diría tanto, pero sí, he invitado a alguien y espero realmente que acuda._

_—Vendrá, ya te lo he dicho_ —aseguró Tanya al otro lado de él —_Riley me aseguró que vendrían. Pero de todos modos, podías haberle llamado._

_—Ya no sabía qué decirle._

_—Vaya, vaya, Edward Cullen _—se burló Irina mientras caminaban hacia el siguiente periodista —_Un chico como tú sin saber qué decirle a una mujer._

_—Intento no fastidiarlo otra vez. Cada vez que Bella y yo hablamos, acabamos discutiendo o insultándonos. No quería arruinar su visita._

_—Pues te deseo suerte._

_—Gracias. Espero no necesitarla._

_—Siempre se necesita un poco de suerte, aunque sólo sea para evitar a la prensa._

_—Sí, creo que eso sería bueno. Me parece que no es de las que le gusta salir en las portadas._

_—Un cambio refrescante para ti_ —aseguró Irina y tuvo que darle la razón.

Cuando por fin el elenco alcanzó las puertas del teatro, dos horas después de haber comenzado su desfile, ya se sentía ansioso.

Su mirada había estado buscando a Bella en la última hora y aún no la había visto.

Después de saludar al público apostado en la calle, por fin se adentraron en el teatro.

Había demasiada gente allí y sabía que era prácticamente imposible que viera a Bella, a menos que ella se acercara a saludarle.

Por alguna razón dudaba que lo hiciera, así que se vio obligado a esperar que acabara la proyección deseando que la chica no se marchara inmediatamente, sino que accediera a acompañarle en la fiesta posterior.

La película fue más de lo que Bella esperaba.

Después de haber visto la primera entrega, había leído las novelas, pero aún sabiendo la trama, no había estado preparada para ver a Edward desnudo y perfectamente cómodo con su desnudez.

Si bien las tomas de su desnudez, eran más sugerentes que explícitas, todo él emanaba sexualidad.

En la película, Edward tenía sexo con Tanya, en todas las formas dominantes que Bella se había imaginado.

Como su pareja y profesor sexual, organizaba un trío para la chica junto al joven actor Mike Newton, además de introducirla en el sexo lésbico, el cual la chica disfrutaba enormemente, aún habiéndose resistido a experimentarlo durante más de la mitad de la cinta.

No había escenas de sexo explícito, pero lo sugerente de las mismas lo hacía más real.

Tan así, que para cuando los créditos finales aparecieron en la pantalla, Bella estaba demasiado excitada. Y estaba segura de no ser la única que se sentía así en la sala.

_—Vaya_ —exclamó Riley complacido —_Ese chico es un bombón. Si tan sólo fuera gay..._

_—Supongo que podrías intentarlo._

_—Ya, pero creo que tú tienes más posibilidades que yo._ —se quejó el chico _—Ven, vamos a saludar a los protagonistas _—agregó poniéndose de pie

_—¿Es necesario?_

_—¿Piensas marcharte sin saludarle?_ —preguntó Riley mirándola sorprendido

_—No_ —aceptó con un mohín —_Supongo que no sería educado._

_—Ya lo creo que no lo sería. Venga. Vamos._

Edward, junto al resto del elenco, estaban rodeados por cientos de personas.

Pero cuando la vio detrás de la multitud, su rostro se iluminó y le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Tan pronto como pudo escabullirse de la muchedumbre, se acercó a ellos.

_—Hola _—saludó encantador

_—Hola_ —respondió nerviosa ante las muchas miradas que se dirigieron a ellos

_—Buenas noches, Edward_ —saludó Riley llamando su atención _—Felicidades, chico. Has estado increíble._

_—Gracias —_aceptó sintiéndose algo intimidado ante la efusividad del modisto. —_Y a ti, Bella, ¿te ha gustado?_

_—Sí, mucho._

Con la excusa de saludar a Tanya y a todo el elenco, Riley se alejó dejándoles a solas.

_—Temí que no vinieras _—confesó Edward

_—Te dije que vendría._

_—Lo sé, pero de todos modos pensé que tal vez lo reconsideraras._

_—¿Crees que debía hacerlo?_

_—No, desde luego que no. Espero que nos acompañes. Hay una especie de fiesta para el staff y sus invitados._

_—No sé... _—dudó

_—Vamos, estoy seguro de que no tienes otros planes para esta noche._

_—No los tengo _—confirmó —_Pero seguramente tú tienes más invitados._

_—De todas formas, quiero que tú vengas también. Vamos, aún tenemos que hablar._

_—¿Sobre qué?_

_—¿Sobre mis disculpas?_

_—Oh, Edward, ya te he dicho que no tienes que disculparte por nada. _—reconoció ruborizándose

_—Pues demuéstrame que no hay rencores, aceptando mi invitación._

_—Creí habértelo demostrado aceptando tu invitación a la première._

_—Tal vez, pero ¿qué es una première si no asistes a la fiesta para comentar las escenas que más te impactaron? A propósito, ¿puedo preguntar cuáles fueron las escenas que más te impactaron? _—indagó y el sonrojo furioso que asaltó su rostro le hizo sonreír —_Ok, ya me las comentarás luego. _—agregó conspirador

La fiesta posterior a la exhibición de la película, fue muy concurrida, aún siendo exclusiva para los colaboradores de la misma y sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Pero, a pedido de los asistentes, en especial los actores, se había restringido la entrada y no había periodistas.

Bella entró acompañada por Riley, pero le perdió de vista pronto, cuando su amigo se encontró con uno de sus tantos ex.

Edward había pasado bastante tiempo entre distintos conocidos y no tanto, cuando vio a Bella junto a Mike Newton.

_—Hola, Mike. ¿Conoces a Bella?__ —_indagó apoyando su mano posesivamente sobre la espalda de la chica

_—Trabajamos juntos hace varios años__ —_reconoció petulante_—Bella hizo las fotos para un artículo de Vogue sobre la serie que yo protagonizaba._ —explicó sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada ruda que Edward le dirigió.

_—Entiendo. Ha venido como mi invitada.__ —_replicó con dureza

_—No te molestará que la atienda mientras tú no puedes hacerlo, ¿o sí?_

_—No me gustaría que la acosaras e incomodaras._

_—Disculpad__ —_les interrumpió Bella _—¿Creéis que podríais llevaros vuestra lucha de testosterona a otra parte? _

Ambos la miraron incómodos.

_—Lo siento__ —_se disculpó Edward_ —__Ven, busquemos algo para beber__ —_dijo asiendo su mano y tirando de ella hacia la barra _—Discúlpanos, Mike._

Edward la llevó hasta la parte más alejada de la barra para conseguir cierta intimidad.

_—¿Qué quieres beber?_

_—Una Bud Light_

Pidió dos cervezas y le entregó la suya, acodándose en la barra junto a ella.

_—Siento haberte dejado sola._

_—¿Qué fue eso con Mike? _

_—¿Qué cosa? _

_—Eso.__ —_respondió con un gesto de su mano_ —__Toda esa... no sé... tonta competencia._

_—No era una competencia. Pero fui yo quien te invitó y no quería que pudiera incomodarte._

_—Tal vez no estuviese incomodándome._ —dijo arqueando una ceja

_—Oh, disculpa,__ —_replicó él claramente confuso _—¿Querías quedarte con él? Pensé que esta era nuestra cita._

_—Oh, vaya. ¿O sea que esto es una cita para ti?_

_—¿No lo es?_

_—No lo sé. Es una cita contigo pero yo he venido con alguien más y he hablado con mucha gente excepto contigo. De hecho creía que tú estabas con alguien más._

_—No te entiendo._

_—Déjalo, no importa_ —dijo dando un trago a su cerveza

_—No, dime, ¿a qué te refieres? _

_—Nada._

_—Venga, dime._

_—No sé, Edward __—_respondió por fin _—No termino de entenderte del todo._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Sí, ya sabes, yo también veo las revistas y la prensa, y tú... ya sabes..._

_—¿Yo qué?_

_—Ya sabes, siempre estás con una chica diferente, y se dicen tantas cosas de ti. Y luego está Tanya Denali, que es preciosa, y simpática y parece una buena chica. Y vosotros dos tenéis tanta química y todos dicen que ella está coladita por ti, y que lo que hay entre vosotros no es sólo en la pantalla, sino que trasciende vuestra película __—_soltó casi sin tomar aire.

_—Eso son habladurías._

_—Sí, tal vez, pero tú te ves muy bien con ella y se nota que os conocéis mucho y os tenéis mucha confianza, y fuisteis juntos a la gala del Met..._

_—Y luego casi follo contigo en su casa __—_replicó con dureza sorprendiéndola _—¿Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy? _

_—No lo sé _—reconoció_ —__No lo sé porque no te conozco en absoluto. Sólo sé lo que he visto en las revistas._

_—Y es más fácil juzgarme por ello que tomarte el tiempo de conocerme y forjarte tu propia opinión. Sabes, te hacía más lista._

_—Vete al infierno. No me molestaría tomarme el tiempo de conocerte, pero dime entonces ¿es mentira lo que dicen las revistas de ti?_

_—¿Que tengo una relación con Tanya diferente a la amistad? Sí, es mentira. Tanya y yo somos amigos, pero creo que eso ya te lo dije._

_—¿Y el resto? ¿También es mentira que te has acostado con todas las mujeres que dicen que lo has hecho?_

La miró sopesando su respuesta antes de expresarla.

_—La mayoría no_ —confesó

_—¿La mayoría no es mentira o con la mayoría no lo has hecho?_

_—La mayoría no es mentira_ —reconoció y vio el pequeño mohín de ella

_—Entiendo._

_—¿Es eso un problema para que tú y yo tengamos una cita, o nos conozcamos mejor?_

_—¿También quieres acostarte conmigo? __—_preguntó a bocajarro

_—Eh, sí, supongo que sí..._

_—¿Supones?_

_—Me gustas, Bella, ya te lo he dicho, y me gusta el sexo, y sexo con una chica que me gusta tanto como me gustas tú, me parece una idea estupenda. ¿Es eso un problema?_

_—No creo ser el tipo de chica que buscas, Edward, me encantaría, te aseguro que me gustaría serlo y de hecho lo he intentado. He intentado poder sentirme a gusto con un tipo que me folle y después no vuelva a tener noticias suyas más que para volver a hacerlo, pero no he podido. Me he sentido... no sé... vacía. No es para mí._

_—Sé que creerás que sólo busco convencerte a favor de mi causa, pero lo creas o no, yo me he cansado de eso. Quiero algo más, y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte y saber si podría tener ese algo más contigo._

_—No estoy buscando una relación seria_ —intentó disuadirle_ —__Acabo de salir de una y no creo poder embarcarme en otra._

_—Supongo que podemos vernos, salir, conocernos y ver qué pasa. Supongo que si nos gustamos lo suficiente podemos ser amigos con beneficios, ya sabes._

_—No me gusta ni siquiera imaginar mi vida privada en las portadas de las revistas_ —reconoció ella sin mirarle

_—Eso significa..._

_—Que tú me gustas y que no me importaría conocerte y ver qué tal, pero no soportaría aparecer en la revista People como el nuevo sabor del mes de Edward Cullen. —_explicó con retintín rememorando un artículo que habían publicado seis o siete meses atrás, catalogando a las últimas citas de Edward con ese título.

_—Dios, no puedo creer que hayas leído ese artículo_ —se quejó él divertido_ —__No es lo que quiero, Bella. A mí también me gustaría que lo preserváramos y lo mantuviéramos para nosotros._

Le miró dudosa durante lo que le pareció a él demasiado tiempo, antes de estirar su mano y estrechar la de él.

_—De acuerdo._

_—¿Qué significa esto?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

_—Que estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a una amistad entre tú y yo._

_—Vaya, parece que estuviéramos firmando un contrato._

_—Supongo, entonces, que deberemos acordar los términos__ —_sonrió sardónica haciéndole carcajearse.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para comentar y recibir noticias y/o avances._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

___—__Es Bella Swan. Es fotógrafa. Es la chica que hizo las fotos para la publicidad de Calvin Klein._

_—Oh, ¿la chica en cuyo estudio dicen que tú hiciste el amor con una modelo?_

_—Dios, mamá _—gimió —_Sabes que no deberías leer esas revistas._

_—No me hace falta hacerlo, la señorita Cope se encarga de contarme lo que me pierdo. Bueno, ¿es ella?_

_—Sí, pero no creo que las revistas creyeran que hubiese amor en aquella ocasión._

_—Oh, Edward _—se lamentó su madre _—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_—Mamá..._

_—Déjalo, Esme _—le llamó Carlisle —_Deja al chico que se divierta._

_—Antes se divertía jugando a la consola con Emmett._

_—Y siempre estabas diciéndome que dejara la consola y saliera de casa para conocer chicas._

_—Una chica, Edward _—le corrigió ante la sonrisa ladina de su hijo —_Una chica, no a todas._

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 18**_

Evitar a la prensa, fue la primera regla que Bella fijó y Edward estuvo más que de acuerdo.

No así con la regla de Bella que decía que no se involucrarían sexualmente. Regla que él se había encargado de suavizar, adicionando la frase "Hasta tanto no nos sintamos cómodos y ambos lo deseemos", que Bella había tenido que aceptar.

Mantenerlo tan en secreto como les fuera posible, fue la tercera regla.

Luego de discutir sobre la naturaleza de su relación de allí en más, habían acordado establecer exclusividad hasta tanto supieran a ciencia cierta hacia dónde iba encaminada su relación.

Respecto a esa última regla, Bella estaba segura de no tener problemas en cumplirla, a la vez que estaba convencida de que Edward no podría hacerlo.

Edward por su parte, estaba determinado a conseguir con Bella lo que tanto deseaba. Cumplir sus reglas no sería un problema, se dijo, aunque tuvo que reconocer que seguramente debería recurrir a su autosatisfacción más a menudo de lo que lo había hecho nunca, excepto quizás cuando tenía 12.

Para celebrar su acuerdo, Edward logró convencer a Bella de que cambiara su billete de regreso a Nueva York para el lunes por la mañana y pasaran el fin de semana juntos.

Después de discutirlo largamente, Bella aceptó visitarlo en su casa al día siguiente, donde sería más sencillo evitar que la prensa les sorprendiera.

Después de conseguir la dirección de Edward, Bella se despidió y abandonó la fiesta para volver a su hotel.

_—¿Quién era la chica con la que estabas, Edward? —_preguntó su madre acercándose a él junto a Carlisle

_—¿Quién?_ —contrarrestó maldiciendo la enorme percepción de su madre.

La mirada socarrona que su madre le dedicó, le dejó claro que no había forma de evitarla.

_—Esa chica tan guapa que acaba de marcharse._

_—Ah, esa _—dijo fingiendo desinterés —_Es Bella Swan. Es fotógrafa. Es la chica que hizo las fotos para la publicidad de Calvin Klein._

_—Oh, ¿la chica en cuyo estudio dicen que tú hiciste el amor con una modelo?_

_—Dios, mamá _—gimió —_Sabes que no deberías leer esas revistas._

_—No me hace falta hacerlo, la señorita Cope se encarga de contarme lo que me pierdo. Bueno, ¿es ella?_

_—Sí, pero no creo que las revistas creyeran que hubiese amor en aquella ocasión._

_—Oh, Edward _—se lamentó su madre _—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_—Mamá..._

_—Déjalo, Esme _—le llamó Carlisle —_Deja al chico que se divierta._

_—Antes se divertía jugando a la consola con Emmett._

_—Y siempre estabas diciéndome que dejara la consola y saliera de casa para conocer chicas._

_—Una chica, Edward _—le corrigió ante la sonrisa ladina de su hijo —_Una chica, no a todas._

_—Lo siento, mami _—dijo adulador besando la mejilla de la mujer _—No debí entender esa parte._

_—Sí, ya_

Tanya se acercó a ellos y le liberó mientras ella hablaba animada con la madre de Edward.

Bella durmió muy mal esa noche, sin dejar de pensar en su cita del día siguiente con el hombre más deseado del momento y, sin lugar a dudas, el más perseguido por la prensa.

¿En qué coño había estado pensando para acceder?

Seguramente en lo mucho que el chico le gustaba y le excitaba.

Edward había ofrecido recogerla en el hotel o enviarle alguien que lo hiciera, pero se negó.

Esa mañana consiguió alquilar un coche oscuro, con cristales tintados y GPS, en el que se subió para conducir hasta la casa de Edward.

La vivienda, ubicada en el barrio de Los Feliz, era de estilo mediterráneo con techo de tejas, extensas áreas verdes y una hermosa fuente en la entrada principal.

Cuando el portón automático se abrió para dejar paso a su camioneta, el latido de su corazón se aceleró aún un poco más.

Edward la esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

Guapísimo. Vestido con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta negra con un logo de los Sex Pistols, descalzo y con el cabello despeinado, era la encarnación misma de la sensualidad.

_—Hola_ —saludó con una sonrisa que derretía y una voz suave.

_—Hola_ —respondió sintiéndose más tímida de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer.

_—¿Llegaste bien?_ —preguntó inclinándose hacia ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla

_—Sí. GPS_ —sonrió

_—No habrá sido difícil, entonces. ¿Has comido?_ —preguntó haciéndola entrar en la casa.

_—Mmm, no en realidad._

_—Perfecto, yo tampoco. En realidad me acabo de levantar._

_—¿A esta hora?_ —preguntó viendo en su reloj que ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

_—Ayer fue una noche larga._

_—Oh, sí, claro._

_—Ven, cocinaré para ti._ —dijo dirigiéndola a la cocina y haciéndola sentar en una de las altas butacas que había junto a la isla

_—Vaya, y cocinas. Eres todo un partido._

_—Lo soy_ —rió mientras abría la nevera para buscar ingredientes _—¿Pollo al ajillo? _

_—Será genial. ¿Sabes preparar pollo al ajillo?_ —La mirada que Edward le dirigió desde sus ojos entrecerrados le hizo reír. —_Lo siento. Tomaré eso como un sí._

_—Sé cocinar, señorita Swan, probablemente mejor que usted._

_—Eso no es un gran mérito. Yo no sé hervir agua._

_—¿No cocinas?_

_—Nop. Nada._

_—¿Y qué comes?_

_—Comida congelada, o restaurantes._

_—Vaya. Eso sí que es un presupuesto._

_—Sí, supongo_ —reconoció sonrojándose —_En mi familia nadie sabe cocinar. Nunca tuvimos la necesidad de aprender._

_—Vaya. Comprendo. Pues yo he cocinado mucho siendo adolescente._ —explicó a la vez que le enseñaba una botella de vino blanco. _—¿Vino?_

_—Gracias._ —aceptó —_Pues no te imagino cocinando._

_—Pues ya puedes sentarte ahí y verme hacerlo._ —dijo a la vez que descorchaba la botella y servía dos copas.

_—¿Y cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar?_ —preguntó mientras observaba a Edward cortando muy finamente y con destreza varios dientes de ajo.

_—Mis padres trabajaban todo el día y no podíamos permitirnos una cocinera. Cuando tuve edad suficiente mi madre me delegó esa tarea. Me dejaba las recetas, yo iba al mercado cuando salía del instituto, compraba los ingredientes y cocinaba lo que ella decía, tal como lo describía._

_—Me cuesta mucho imaginarte diferente a lo que eres ahora._

La observó intrigado.

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—No sé. Eso. Eres un chico muy rico, muy famoso y popular. No puedo imaginarte siendo un niño que vuelve del instituto y cocina para su familia._

_—Soy muy distinto del chico rico, famoso y popular._

_—Estoy empezando a verlo, creo._

_—Mi familia, mis padres, trabajaron mucho durante toda la vida. Mi madre es maestra de primaria y mi padre era conductor de autobuses._

_—¿Cómo tú?_

_—Sí. De hecho, yo tomé su puesto cuando él se retiró._

_—¿Se retiró un poco pronto, no?_

La miró atento y sorprendido. Su vida y la de su familia había llenado las revistas cuando él había saltado a la fama, así que le sorprendió que Bella no tuviera idea de nada de eso.

_—Le dispararon durante un atraco, quedó parapléjico._

_—Oh, vaya, Edward —_exclamó consternada —_Lo siento, no lo sabía._

_—No te preocupes. En realidad lo sabe todo el mundo. Cuando me eligieron para protagonizar Dominada, la historia la publicaron todas las revistas y tabloides del país. _

_—Pues no tenía idea._

_—Me cuesta entender a veces que estando tan relacionada con el mundo del espectáculo, no estés enterada de todo lo que sucede._

_—Bueno, hay cosas de las que sí me entero _—reconoció bajando la mirada

_—Ya. Mis ligues y/o conquistas._

_—Supongo que no todos._

_—Supongo. Bella, sé que piensas que soy un capullo, arrogante, machista y un estúpido en toda regla..._

_—No es así._

_—Lo es. Lo es, lo sé, no te culpo y lo entiendo. Pero si me das una oportunidad verás que no soy tan idiota como tú crees._

_—No creo que seas idiota. Si lo creyera, ahora mismo no estaría aquí, y también sabes que estoy dispuesta a darte esa oportunidad._

_—Agradezco eso _—dijo mientras vertía aceite en la sartén que acababa de poner al fuego.

_—Bien, cuéntame más. Comenzaste a trabajar como conductor de autobuses cuando tu padre se retiró._

_—Sí. En realidad ese era mi trabajo más serio, por decirlo así, pero también ponía copas en una discoteca y algunos domingos por la mañana trabajaba en el puerto, con el pescado._

_—¿Qué hacías?_

_—Un poco lo que me pidieran. Cargaba cajas, limpiaba, repartía la mercancía en el mercado._

_—Supongo que debía ser duro._

_—Sí, a veces. Aunque a veces era divertido. Emmett y yo trabajábamos juntos en la discoteca, yo servía copas y Em era guardia de seguridad. Y luego íbamos al puerto al salir de la discoteca. _

_—¿Emmett es tu mejor amigo?_

_—Sí. Fue en la única persona que pensé cuando la situación se volvió difícil con la prensa y los fans, y mi agente me recomendó contratar un guardaespaldas._

_—¿Es un buen tipo?_

_—El mejor._

_—Mi amiga Rosalie está bastante coladita por él_ —dijo evaluando la reacción de Edward y le inquietó verlo ruborizarse y desviar su atención a las piezas de pollo que estaba troceando.

Edward volvió la vista a ella después de un incómodo silencio.

_—Él no está tan coladito por ella, ¿no?_

_—No quisiera meterme en eso, Bella._

_—No, ni yo. Pero me gustaría que me dijeras lo que opina Emmett de Rose._

_—Le gusta_ —reconoció —_Le gusta mucho y lo pasa muy bien con ella_

_—Pero..._

_—Sin peros_

_—Venga ya, Edward. Dímelo._

_—No tengo nada que decir._

_—Vamos, dime. Emmett no está realmente interesado en Rosalie, ¿verdad?_

_—No es eso —_gimió —_No quiero meterme en eso, Bella._

_—¿Por qué no? Dímelo. Prometo que no le diré nada a Rose._

_—Es tu amiga. Sé que le dirás lo que sea que creas que debes decirle._

_—No me gustaría ver sufrir a mi amiga. Dímelo_. —insistió

Suspiró con resignación antes de hablar.

_—Emmett se lo pasa muy bien con Rosalie, pero no tiene intención de convertirse en su novio, no pretende dedicarle ningún tipo de exclusividad. No sé si me entiendes._

_—Creo que sí. Quieres decir que se acostará con otras chicas más allá de lo que suceda con Rose._

_—Supongo._

_—¿Y tú qué opinas de eso?_

_—No tengo opinión._

_—Venga, ya. Seguro que tienes una opinión. Todos tienen una opinión._

_—¿Cuál es la tuya?_

_—Que es un cerdo._

_—¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que nunca le dijo a Rosalie que fuera a ser exclusiva._

_—Pero él lo es para ella._

_—Pues no debería hacerlo si no es lo que acordaron._

_—Esto no se trata de haber acordado nada_ —rugió enérgica

_—Dios, Bella, no puedes ponerte así. Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia._

_—Sí, lo es. Rosalie es mi amiga y confía en el gilipollas de tu amigo._

_—No tienes que hablar así de Emmett. No le conoces._

_—Pero por lo que veo es un cerdo. Ella está enamorada de él y le es exclusivo._

_—Pero supongo que él nunca dijo que fuera a serlo también._

_—¿Cómo puedes defenderle?_

_—No es que le defienda. Simplemente digo que si ellos no acordaron exclusividad, Emmett no tiene por qué hacerlo. Tampoco Emmett podría reclamarle nada a ella, si fuese ella quien estuviese con alguien más._

_—Ya. Supongo que no podía esperar otra actitud de tu parte._

_—¿Por qué dices eso?_ —gruñó

_—Un tipo como tú, que se tira a las mujeres indiscriminadamente..._

_—No lo hago indiscriminadamente. Sólo me tiro a las que abren las piernas para mí._

_—Eres un cerdo_ —espetó sintiéndose furiosa a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y salía furiosa de la cocina dirigiéndose implacable a la puerta de la casa.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para comentar y recibir noticias y/o avances._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—Creí que habíamos acordado exclusividad hasta tanto sepamos cuál puede llegar a ser la naturaleza de nuestra relación._

_—Sí, lo sé, pero honestamente, no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo._ —confesó Bella

_—¿Por qué no? _

_—Vamos, Edward, todos sabemos cómo eres..._

_—¿Qué coño significa eso?_

_—No es una crítica._

_—Pues suena como una maldita crítica —_gruñó molesto.

_—No lo es. Pero tú y yo sabemos que te gustan las chicas, te gusta el sexo y no tienes problemas en hacerlo con quien sea y, desde luego, mujeres dispuestas es lo que te sobra._

_—Dios_ —gimió Edward volviendo a recostarse en su asiento _—Esto no va a funcionar_ —se quejó para sí.

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 19**_

Edward apoyó las manos en la encimera dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante.

_—¿Qué mierda pasó?_ —gimió resoplando antes de decidirse a salir en busca de Bella.

Bella subió a su coche temblorosa y tardó en poner la llave en el contacto.

_—Dios_ —se recriminó _—¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?_

Se disponía a arrancar el coche cuando Edward apareció en la ventanilla del coche.

_—Espera, Bella, no te vayas._ —pidió suspirando

_—Creo que será mejor que me marche_ —respondió ella por orgullo, ya que lo único que deseaba era bajar del coche y quedarse con él tal como habían acordado que harían.

_—Venga, ya. Esto es una tontería. Que tú y yo discutamos por Emmett y Rosalie es una tontería. Son adultos, ya lo arreglarán entre ellos._

_—Rosalie es mi amiga_ —dijo a falta de una respuesta mejor

_—Lo sé. Rosalie es tu amiga y Emmett es mi amigo. No pretendo que te guardes para ti cualquier información con respecto a él, pero tú deberías entender que yo haga lo mismo con mi amigo. Por otra parte, más allá de lo profunda que sea tu amistad con Rosalie o la mía con Em, ni tú y ni yo estábamos allí cuando ellos desarrollaron la relación que sea que tienen. No podemos saber lo que se han dicho, o en qué basan su relación._ —explicó él abriendo la puerta del coche y sentándose junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto.

_—¿Eres igual a él? _

_—¿En qué sentido?_

_—En este sentido. En el sentido de acostarte con varias chicas, o mantener varias relaciones a la vez._

_—No hagas esto, Bella_ —suspiró

_—¿Qué significa eso?_

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el cabezal del asiento suspirando resignado.

_—En mi vida sólo he tenido una relación seria, una novia. Estuvimos juntos tres años, y no le fui infiel ni una sola vez. Diría que ni con el pensamiento_ —sonrió haciéndola sonreír _—No he vuelto a tener ninguna relación formal desde Maggie. El resto ya lo sabes._

_—¿Cuál es el resto?_

_—He conocido muchas chicas desde entonces y me he ido a la cama con muchas de ellas, demasiadas. Con algunas más de una vez pero con la mayoría no han sido más que ligues de una noche. Así que no sé cómo quieres verlo. Me he acostado con varias chicas pero no he_ _mantenido más de una relación a la vez._

_—Ya, pero teniendo en cuenta que tú y yo no tenemos sexo, seguramente tú consideres que esto no es una relación y eso hace que no veas mal acostarte con otras mujeres._

Se giró en el asiento para quedar de frente a ella y mirarla con atención.

_—Creí que habíamos acordado exclusividad hasta tanto sepamos cuál puede llegar a ser la naturaleza de nuestra relación._

_—Sí, lo sé, pero honestamente, no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo._ —confesó Bella

_—¿Por qué no? _

_—Vamos, Edward, todos sabemos cómo eres..._

_—¿Qué coño significa eso?_

_—No es una crítica._

_—Pues suena como una maldita crítica —_gruñó molesto.

_—No lo es. Pero tú y yo sabemos que te gustan las chicas, te gusta el sexo y no tienes problemas en hacerlo con quien sea y, desde luego, mujeres dispuestas es lo que te sobra._

_—Dios_ —gimió Edward volviendo a recostarse en su asiento _—Esto no va a funcionar_ —se quejó para sí.

Bella tembló con su apreciación, porque no había nada que desease más que estar con ese chico.

_—Tal vez nos equivocamos_ —explicó Edward mirándola por fin —_Lo siento, Bella. De verdad quería estar contigo porque estaba seguro que podíamos llegar a estar bien juntos, pero tal vez no fuera una buena idea._

_—¿Por qué lo dices?_

_—Porque supongo que no es fácil que tú olvides todas las tonterías que has leído sobre mí, y que seguramente seguirás leyendo de aquí en más._

_—¿Qué quieres decir con las que seguiré leyendo?_

_—Seguramente me seguirán vinculando con tantas mujeres como me cruce y tú siempre preferirás creer todo eso antes que confiar en que puedo mantener mi pene dentro de mis pantalones. _

_—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?_

_—Durante cuánto tiempo ¿qué?_

_—¿Cuánto tiempo podrás mantenerlo en tus pantalones? ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes estar sin acostarte con una chica?_

_—No lo sé._

_—¿Cuánto duró tu período de abstinencia más largo?_ —indagó perspicaz

_—Trece meses_ —reconoció sorprendiéndola

_—Sí, ya_ —se burló por fin

_—Lo creas o no, así fue. Fue el tiempo que tardé en renunciar a la idea de recuperar a Maggie._

_—¿Maggie, tu ex novia?_

_—Sí._

_—¿La amabas?_

_—Sí. Primero intenté recuperarla por amor, luego por orgullo y finalmente por venganza. Estaba seguro de que cuando la recuperara le haría lo mismo que ella me había hecho a mí. Pero no la recuperé._

_—¿Todavía quieres recuperarla? ¿Volverías con ella si ella te buscase ahora?_

_—No._

_—¿No? ¿Estás seguro?_

_—Completamente._

_—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?_

_—Porque ya ha intentado volver conmigo hace poco menos de dos años, y no lo hice. Ni siquiera le eché el polvo que me pidió que le echara._

_—¿Puedo preguntarte qué te hizo?_

_—Me dejó por un actor, que aspiraba a ser muy conocido e influyente_ —confesó

_—¿Tú no eras actor cuando estabas con ella?_

_—No. Ella quería ser actriz y decía que le venía mejor para sus propósitos salir con un actor que con un chofer de autobús. _

_—Qué ironía._ —sonrió Bella

_—Sí_ —concordó sonriente —_Estoy seguro que te imaginas cuándo quiso volver conmigo._

_—Cuando te volviste famoso._

_—Exacto. Odio que las mujeres quieran estar conmigo sólo por mi fase de actor, porque hay algo que deberías saber de mí, Bella._

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—No soy actor_ —explicó confundiéndola —_Sólo trabajo como tal. De momento tengo éxito y me va bien, y mientras así sea y me siga gustando y divirtiendo hacerlo, lo haré. Pero cuando quiera dejarlo lo dejaré._

_—¿Y a qué te dedicarás? ¿Volverás a conducir autobuses?_ —indagó con ironía ganándose de parte de Edward una mirada recelosa.

_—Detecto sarcasmo en tu voz. ¿Tendrías algún problema si me dedicara a eso?_

_—Me da igual, no me importa si conduces autobuses, pero sería divertido ver a todas las mujeres del país aparcando sus coches para coger el autobús._ —reconoció burlona

Una sonrisa satisfecha adornó el rostro de Edward.

_—Entonces ¿qué? ¿volvemos dentro y me das la oportunidad?_

_—De acuerdo_ —aceptó sacando la llave del contacto del coche y volviendo al interior de la casa junto a él.

Cuando regresaron a la cocina, intentaron olvidar la desagradable discusión y mucho más distendidos, charlaron animadamente.

_—Cocinas muy bien_ —reconoció Bella cuando dio su primer bocado al pollo que Edward había servido en dos platos y dejado sobre la isla de la cocina.

_—Te lo dije._

_—Pues no te creí_ —rió sacándole la lengua

_—Pues debería comenzar a confiar en mí, señorita._

_—Sí, supongo_ —reconoció bajando la vista incómoda.

Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Edward volvió a romperlo.

_—Cuéntame algo de ti_

_—¿Qué quieres saber?_

_—No sé, lo que quieras contarme. Tu infancia, tu familia, tus novios_ —dijo arqueando una ceja

_—No hay nada muy interesante, en realidad._

_—Lo dudo. Cuéntamelo igual._

_—Qué sé yo. Nací, crecí y viví toda mi vida en Manhattan, pero eso seguro que ya lo_ _sabes. Estudié en un colegio de señoritas_ —dijo con un mohín

_—¿De verdad? ¡Qué aburrido!_

_—Sí, bastante_ —reconoció —_Allí conocí a mi amiga Alice, y en el instituto conocí a Rose y somos amigas desde entonces. Mis padres aún viven en la misma casa que vivimos toda mi vida. Tengo un hermano, Jasper._

_—Que está casado con tu amiga._

_—Exacto._

_—Creo que me hubiera gustado tener un hermano._

_—No si ese hubiera sido Jasper._

_—No os lleváis bien._

_—En absoluto._

_—¿Por qué no?_ —indagó intrigado —_Me sorprende ya que está casado con tu mejor amiga._

_—Lo sé. Nunca entenderé cómo lo puede soportar Alice, pero claro, él no es con ella tan gilipollas como lo es conmigo._

_—¿Por qué no os lleváis bien?_

_—No lo sé. Creo que nunca superó que yo llegara para romper sus juguetes o robarle la atención de mis padres. Por otra parte él es el hijo perfecto y yo la oveja negra._

_—¿Tú eres la oveja negra?_ —inquirió anonadado _—¿Cómo puedes ser la oveja negra? Eres el prototipo de niña bien._

_—Ya. No para mi familia._

_—¿Qué es lo que has hecho mal según tu familia?_

_—No ir a la universidad para mi padre. Seguir soltera a los veinticinco es el pecado que he cometido según mi madre._

_—¡Por Dios! Qué tontería. _

_—Sí, pero las hijas de las amigas de mi madre, están todas perfectamente casadas con los hombres adecuados._

_—¿Qué es un hombre adecuado?_

_—Ya sabes, un buen título, un buen empleo o al menos una buena fortuna. Los hombres con los que yo he salido no han cumplido los requisitos de mi madre. Mi último ex estaba cerca, salvo porque no tenía el divorcio._

_—¿Es el que estaba en la gala del Met?_

_—El mismo. Está separado de su mujer desde hace siglos pero no logran ponerse de acuerdo en los términos del divorcio, así que simplemente no se divorcian._

_—Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?_

_—Demasiado. Dos años._

_—¿Por qué lo dejasteis?_

_—Porque yo sentía que no íbamos a ninguna parte._

_—O sea que aún sientes cosas por él_ —aventuró algo decepcionado

_—En realidad, creo que con el tiempo fue matando lo que alguna vez sentí._

_—O sea que estás completamente disponible para empezar algo nuevo._

_—No estoy buscando una relación_ —le recordó pero no logró amilanarle

_—Lo sé, lo sé. Somos amigos y estamos viendo si hay algo más._

_—Exacto_ —sonrió.

La tarde fue distendida y divertida, hablaron mucho, se explicaron gran parte de sus vidas, dormitaron en el sofá del salón mientras en la enorme pantalla plana emitían Braveheart.

Cenaron pizzas y cervezas, y sobre las diez Edward puso en el dvd la última película de Jean Claude Van Damme.

_—Nunca hubiese imaginado que te gustaría Van Damme. _—dijo dando un bocado a su porción de pizza con pepperoni.

_—Ni yo _—reconoció ella tumbada en la esquina contraria del sofá _—A ninguno de mis amigos o amigas les gusta, así que es imposible verlas con nadie._

_—Pues ya conoces alguien que te acompañará al cine en cuanto pasen alguna nueva._

_—Ja ja _—rió burlona —_Al cine con Edward Cullen. Me imagino los titulares en People. No, gracias._

_—Pues entonces tendré que alquilarlas y las veremos en casa._

_—Dije que no iré al cine contigo, pero no dije que no pueda ir sola _—rió

Edward cogió el pie de Bella y tiró de él para tumbarla en el sofá, quitándole su Converse y el calcetín.

_—Eres una muy mala amiga _—gruñó a la vez que le hacía cosquillas.

_—¡No! _—gritó Bella mientras se retorcía intentando soltarse —_No, Edward, por favor _—rogaba entre risas e hipidos _—No, por favor..._

_—¿Te comportarás como una buena amiga? _

_—Sí, la mejor. _—rió ella sin dejar de retorcerse.

Finalmente la soltó pero cayó tumbado sobre ella, y antes de darse tiempo a reflexionar, la besaba apasionado y ansioso.

Las piernas de Bella se separaron para acogerle mejor, mientras sus brazos se enredaron tras el cuello de él.

Se besaron como si se les fuera la vida en ello, pero no fue sino hasta que sintió la mano del chico subiendo por su cuerpo bajo la camiseta, que dio un respingo.

Intentando borrar todo pensamiento racional de la cabeza de ella, la besó mientras sus manos comenzaban a sobar sus pechos sobre el encaje del sujetador.

_—Detente, Edward_ —pidió ella cuando los dedos de Edward comenzaron a retorcer sus pezones endureciéndolos

_—Shh_ —dijo él bajando sus labios por el cuello femenino

_—Detente, Edward, por favor._

_—No, Bella... tú quieres que siga tanto como yo quiero hacerlo..._

_—No, por favor, Edward. Acordamos no tener sexo hasta tanto no nos conociéramos mejor._

_—Yo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me vuelves loco_ —gimió él aunque detuvo su asedio

_—Edward, por favor_ —pidió empujándolo suavemente.

Edward se movió sentándose en el sofá.

_—Lo siento._

_—Debería irme._

_—No tienes porqué. No volveré a atacarte_ —prometió

_—No es por eso. Es tarde. Debo volver al hotel._

_—Puedes quedarte aquí._ —ofreció _—Tengo habitaciones de sobra. Puedes quedarte sin tener que dormir en mi habitación._

_—Lo sé, lo imagino, pero prefiero volver al hotel._

_—¿Estás segura?_

_—Completamente._

_—De acuerdo. ¿Te veré mañana?_

_—No sé..._ —dudó

_—Venga, Bella, ¿qué harás si no un domingo en L.A.? Te recuerdo que tu billete está marcado para el lunes. Veámonos. Me portaré bien._

_—De acuerdo._ —aceptó finalmente antes de dejar la casa de Edward.

Esa noche, antes de irse a la cama, ambos se dieron una ducha, y el agua no estaba demasiado caliente.

* * *

**_Qué tal un capi extra a pedido de Eli Val, por ser el día de la madre en Argentina?_**

**_Espero lo disfrutéis._**

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para comentar y recibir noticias y/o avances._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_—Esme puede amedrentar un poco._

_—Supongo que sí_ —sonrió

_—Lleva la autoridad de maestra muy adentro. Creo que debería haber sido de las que educaban con golpes de regla y poniendo a los alumnos de rodillas sobre granos de maíz._

_—¿Fue dura contigo?_

_—Y con Emmett. No es que nos haya pegado, pero su sola mirada nos aterrorizaba. Nunca nos perdimos clases, porque sabíamos que ella lo sabría._

_—Emmett realmente es como un hermano para ti, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí, y Esme es como su madre, realmente. La madre de Emmett trabajaba en una fábrica, su padre les abandonó cuando él era un niño, así que Emmett pasaba el día entero en mi casa. Estamos muy unidos._

_—Entiendo. Lamento todo lo que dije sobre él ayer._

_—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Te preocupas por tu amiga._

_—Sí, lo hago, pero no tenía derecho a decir todo lo que dije. No le conozco. _—se disculpó incómoda

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


End file.
